Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy
by Trick-ing
Summary: Rose's Father owns any horserider's dream property, yet Rose is still playing up at home and at school. Her bestfriend Lissa has an admirer, and Rose doesn't like him. When Abe hires a new Russian instructor, things get tricky. All human!
1. Ready Set Go!

**So, this is my first Fanfiction! *cheers* So please don't be shy in telling me whats right and wrong. I really look froward to feedback, so please read and review ^^ Rated T only for language :3 No lemons, though, if my friend/editor/slave driver had her way, it would be full of them (XP). **

**Thank you to that friend/editor/slave driver, Gaurdians-Rayne-Mayne :D**

**So, yes, enjoy - read - review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Academy Series, nor the characters in it, I merely weave them into a tale of my won :D**

"Damn it Rosemarie! Heels down, and this is the last time I will tell you." That's my mother for you. A hard arse bitch.

"Yes_, Janine_." I spat her name like it stung my tongue. Really, I had hoped by calling her by her name would hurt her. But, knowing my cruel shell of a mother, it didn't.

I was trying, but keeping your heels down while mounted on a horse was often the last thing on my mind. Its not that I don't like or trust horses, there is just so much to think about that, that my measly heels seemed a tiny worry.

"Come on! Trot on, keep him moving!" She yelled, tapping the leather flap of her small black crop into the palm of her vacant hand. Janine seemed keen on pissing me off today.

I was doing exactly what she wanted; keeping up a brisk trot, and Jackson carried his head like a royal stallion. It was natural for him of course, part of the breeding that went into Arabians. His dark coat stood out from most his breed, and I was grateful for that. Sticking out from a crowd is what I like doing.

"Jackson, get up boy." I ushered my gelding forward.

"Heels down Rosemarie!"

I am sick of tired of that damn woman's voice! Its like a bird waking you up at 4am in the morning – shrill, loud and annoying as heck! What's worse is that in the wide, open and enclosed ménage that my family owns, her voice rebounds from all the walls.

However, she is my mother and if I don't do what she says, I probably wouldn't get to keep Jackson. Or my head. Lucky for me, it was that time of the year, where my mother goes overseas for 3 months and leaves me with my father. Abe, now there's an interesting character.

We own 60 acres, of lush green, rolling hills. On this land, we have an indoor and 2 outdoor ménages, a handful of yards, a large stable area – complete with two tack rooms, a feed shed and wash bays – as well as all the equipment any horse owner could dream of. How my lazy father has afforded all of this, I have no idea. Abe doesn't tell what he doesn't need to, and I don't ask what I don't need to.

My parents are no longer 'together', they are still good friends though, which is lucky for Janine, who thrives on having such a set up as my father's.

"What's the time?" I asked, my tone less than pleasant.

"Quarter to 5." My reply was just as unpleasant, perhaps more so.

Lissa, my best friend since pre-school, was coming for a 'girl's night' at 5:30, and knowing her, she wouldn't be late.

"Shit!" I swore, pulling gently on Jackson's reigns as he slowed down. My mother's face went red, embarrassed at my language even though we were alone.

"Rosemarie, I will hear none of that language!" She yelled at me, face growing redder when I poked my tongue out at her.

"I have t go. Lissa is coming soon."

"Is she? Why wasn't I informed?"

"Probably because she spends all of her time here, and it doesn't matter anyway. You're leaving tonight so you won't have to put up with either of us." I said curtly, dismounting Jackson and land neatly on both feet.

"I don't 'put up' with Vasilisa," Ouch. "I only put up with you." She didn't sneer, but it felt like she was holding back the sneer more than anything else.

"Whatever, I'm going to go get a shower. Come on Jackson, let's go." I said, pulling his black leather reins over his ears, and down so I could lead him away. His ears flickered in response, and he nudged my side softly, asking me kindly to start moving.

"Bye _Janine_."

"Bye Rosemarie." She sneered this time, I was sure of it.

Grooming Jackson is one of my favourite things to do. It gives me peace and quiet, well that is unless Christian is there grooming his mare.

"So, Rosehairy, how is the darling Vasilisa?" Christian Ozera's voice was almost as annoying as my mother's. There he was, jet black hair and ice blue eyes, brushing his Friesian gelding. I don't know how he afforded the thing, probably has something to do with the money his parents left him. Together, his parents managed to kill 14 people in a massacre, before turning on their son. If it hadn't been for Natasha, his Aunt, they would have murdered him and them themselves. Tasha, as she prefers, shot them down, and hasn't been the same since.

"Leave her alone, you mangy little turd." I snickered; glaring daggers at the boy my age, over Jackson's bay wither.

He feigned heartbreak, his hand fluttering by his chest. "Oh, why must you hurt me so?"

Unfortunately, Christian had taken home in our dwelling. After all, how could my mother possibly refuse her old work-mate Tasha, when she asked if he may take up our spare room? So, now not only did the cockroach have my roof over his head, but he had taken a disturbing interest in my best friend.

As though Lissa had heard my thoughts, my hone rang, the theme from Knight Rider making an appearance in the stable. I heard Christian chuckle, and clenched my fists angrily.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey!" Lissa.

"What's up?"

"Just letting you know I might be, like 5 minutes late. I'm sorry, but I forgot to pick up my bags after work, so I have to run back! Forgive me?"

"Of course Babe, just come when you can. Love you, bye."

"I love you too!" The phone call ended, and as I turned back to rest my phone on Jackson's back, I saw Christian eyeing me eagerly.

"What?" I sighed, glaring again.

"That was Lissa?" Not a question, he knew it was. "Is she, er, coming over tonight?" He was scaring me, his voice sounded… hungry.

"Yes, you freak. Not that you are even going any where near her. You can stay in that rat nest of yours." I assured him, patting Jackson's rump after having finished his groom.

"You can't make me. Besides, you won't be there forever. You might need to pee, halfway through the night… and BAM! Ozera makes his charming way forward, and courts Vasilisa Dragomir." Hearing my angry huff of frustration, he started slowly backing away. This was wise, seeing as I was walking carefully behind both horses, making my way towards him.

"You coward, get back he-"I was halted as I saw a shadow cast across the cement flooring of the stable.

"Now, Rose, my sweet daughter. You aren't about to hurt him are?" Abe's voice was careful, barely hiding the amusement that he no doubt was no doubt harbouring.

"No, Pa. I was just showing him what my clenched fist looks like in this light." I turned around, an 'innocent' smile masking my own amusement. I could hear Christian's thanks to Abe, as he basically whimpered behind me, pinned to the tack shed door.

Abe was wearing a lavish scarf, tightly around his neck, and a casual suit. He looked like he was going out, and it took me a few moments to put the thoughts together. _Janine is leaving!_ I reminded myself, laughing out loud. This got me looks from both Christian and Abe. Christian had risen and now stood; hand on one hip, beside his horse.

"Rose, I will be gone for a couple of hours, please do not leave the premises until I'm back. Ozera," He turned to face the teenager standing beside him. "Please, do not light anything on fire." He winked at me, before turning on his heel and leaving me with that freak of not-even-nature.

"See you Pa!" I called to him, untying Jackson's lead rope from the wash bay's wooden bar. His stall was not far away, just 3 doors down really. The stalls were large, bedded with sawdust and made from red wood. The door had his name in silver letters across the wooden panels. Over the weekend he stayed in his stall, only to be let out for the rest of the week. I feel bad leaving him there all week.

"Good night big fella." I scratched behind his ear, and for that he gave me a nicker of thanks.

"Good night big fella." I heard Christian echo me, except it was aimed at me.

"Good night little fella." My glare was like one of his matches, it lit up its target in seconds. Christian glowered at me as I passed.

I didn't have enough time! I still had to shower and change before Lissa go here. It wasn't that she judged me for being covered in dirt, that wasn't unusual; I just didn't like her roaming around while **he **was here. She was too kind, much too kind for her won good, and he was a scheming bastard who wouldn't mind manipulating her.

Lissa has always been more of a sister to me. I would do anything for her. Anything. The least thing I like is shifty guys hitting on her. Christian is shifty.

I was there that day. I remember the car, rolling and rolling, the glass shattering and doors mending in ways my mind could never imagine. We both get nightmares, but its lessened a lot in the time passed. Now I get one once or twice a week, instead of every night.

_We were on the way home, Eric was driving in the front, his wife Rhea in the seat beside him. We were all singing along, with Andre – Lissa's brother – belting it out the loudest. He always was the show off of the family. Lissa's family had always been more of a family to me than my own._

"_Come on Dad! Turn it up!" Lissa said, even though the music was already booming._

_Then, as though no time had passed, a deer shot out, onto the road. My eyes went wide, and I looked sideways instinctively to Lissa. We screamed as Eric slammed the brakes hard down, sending the car tumbling – over and over. Then there was silence. The car kept going for what seemed like hours, when in truth it had only lasted a moment or two. _

_The next thing I remember is waking up on the side of the road, Lissa was leaning over me, her body frozen but her hands shaking uncontrollably. I had grabbed her hand then, with all the energy left in me, and I had vowed to always protect her._

_After that I don't remember anything. Just waking up from a cold, black depth to the white hospital, tubes coming from my nose and arms. _

Shaking myself, I shook the memories away, something that would never be that easy. Life was full of hardships, something I had come to realize. One way of stopping the memories from taking me over completely, was to drink, part, forget. Lissa had her own ways though.

Running, my boots clip clopped on the cement flooring, before I broke out onto the sand gravel soil outside. The sun was still up, the air crisp and cool. Spring was one of my favourite times of the year. As I ran, I noticed a tall man, with shoulder length brown hair talking to Abe. I dismissed the figure, figuring it was one of my father's 'work-men', and kept going, straight inside.

From the outside, my house looks cold, a large, two story, blue stone building, with a rather large garage. On the inside it's the opposite. The walls are painted in golds, creams and reds with similar coloured carpets. My room is on the second story, two doors from the left of the hall. My walls are covered in posters of my favourite bands, celebrities and riders. As well as some ah… Charming young men. I left the paint and design to Lissa, the posters were my choice.

Scrambling up the stairs, I made a break for my room. Inside, I picked up some gray sweats, a comfortable hoodie and t-shirt. Nothing too impressive, but hey, its just Lissa right?

When I got to the bathroom, I heard the sound of water coming from the inside. Damn it! Janine must have made it there before me… Down stairs! I jumped two stairs at a time, carelessly.

Second bathroom, and the door is locked. I can hear Christian on the inside, laughing and laughing.

"Arsehole!" I swear at him, hitting my open palm on the door. He really has it in for me.

I'm left with only one option if I want Lissa to be safe from his grasps, and that is to use cottage's bathroom.

We have a small cottage on lout property, used for hire by holidayers mostly, but off and on Abe had someone stay there. He had been talking about hiring me an instructor, some international now national guy. He was coming in like a week though, so I made my next run.

When I arrived there, I was sweaty, dusty and dead tired. I stood at the door for a few moments, just steadying myself. Panting, I took a deep breath, feeling relieved immediately. The key to the cottage is always hidden under a pot plant, in the middle of its small out-front garden. The garden is green, but in a weedy, unkempt way.

Sliding the key into its hole, I open the door, feeling my hand up and down the inside wall for the light switch. When the light finally flickers on, I creep in, making my way to the small bathroom. The cottage is nicely placed, with a few out across the hills, and in sight of the stables but not the house. Inside, its walls are mostly blue, ranging in shades.

Walking to the door, I ease it open, rubbing my hand over my eyes in frustration. I am going to be way too long! Lissa is going to be alone with Christian.. "Shi-" I was cut off, rudely I'll add, when my face slammed into something hard. And warm. And human. Looking up, a fair way up, I realized exactly what I'd run into.


	2. Out of Bounds

**Thank you so so so much! I was overwhelmed by the response to Chaper One, so I started writing quickly, ;) **

**Anyway, it means a lot to me, so I hope you all enjoy Chapter Two, (: **

**And, again, thanks to Guardians-Rayne-Mayne for helpng me along. **

**NO lemons in this chapter... **

**Disclaimer: I dont own any rights to Vampire Academy, nor the characters involved (Damn...). All rights reserved to Richelle Mead. **

**~~~*~!~!~*~~~**

**Smack**. My forehead seemed to hit a brick wall. A warm, moist brick wall – with skin. Nervously, I took two steps back, heading out of the bathroom. Something stopped me; I think it was the sight I was leaving behind. I hadn't smacked into a brick wall, any wall for that matter. It was a man. A tall, slender man. He was naked, well, except for a white towel wrapped snugly around his wait covering his… You know.

His body was only half dry; the light making drops of water on his body gleam. His hair, probably usually past his shoulders, was drenched, the dark hair still wet from his shoulder. His face was… Amazing. In one word. It was chiselled, as though carved by a mason. He had stubble, but only slight. And his eyes, the dark brown orbs studying me, with an expressionless mask covering any emotion he may hold.

What can I even say about his body? Those abs seemed to be made from marble, the tanned surface well defined into at least 8 solid blocks. His pecks bulged, not in a flabby way like you see on most of the people that work at Abe's property – his pecks radiated strength. His whole damn body did. It projected from him, into me as my eyes trailed over every muscle. He must have been at least 6"6. His legs were just as amazing as every other part of this… God. I could only imagine what his arse looked like. _Maybe, he could trip over and that towel could… No! No thinking like that_! I reprimanded myself, trying and failing to drag my eyes from this stranger. I watched as a single bead of water ran down his muscles, ending where the light snail trail began.

"Er, Howdy…" He said, his voice tinted with an accent I couldn't put my finger on.

I felt heat rush to my cheeks as I forced myself to look up, into those deep eyes. My heart pounded like a drum, it was as loud as the silence that followed his greeting. My cheeks felt like there was a raging fire in them, burning away as though petrol was being poured into its dehydrated throat. I steadied myself, forcing a cocky smirk to replace the bewildered expression already on my face.

"Hey there Cowboy. I'm Rose, and I'm leaving." I returned his greeting, turning around to leave. I only got a few steps before I felt a large hand gently hold my shoulder back.

"Wait. Please let me introduce myself," God, that accent smothering me. It was so smooth, like velvet. "I'm Dimitri. I will be starting up as an instructor." Dimitri finished.

Part of my father's business was a riding school. He hired people to come and teach his students, some stay here or some live at their home. _Dimitri must be the new guy Papa has hired… _

"Nice to meet you, but, I've really got to go. Welcome." I waved good bye over my shoulder as I walked away, as fast as I could without looking too suspicious.

"Good bye, Rose…" I heard him trail off, leaving me feeling like an idiot.

Dimitri was… Beautiful. In every sense of the word. From his hair all the way down to that sneaky little V, that had just begun where the towel cut it off – rudely I might add.

"ROSE!" The sound of a high-pitched teen scream broke through my Dimitri daydream. I braced myself, knowing what would come next. My best friend's arms wrapped around me, the slender limbs holding me together like I was about to fall apart.

"Oh my gosh! Look at your cheeks!" Lissa's voice chimed, her eyes widening in shock as she let go of me.

Free of her tentacle like hold, I wiped at my still hot cheeks. "Oh yeah, guess I need a drink of water." I lied, hoping she wouldn't notice. "Come on, I'm hungry and need a shower." It was then I realized that Lissa was going to be by herself, while I had my shower. My plan had been ruined by Dimitri! Damn him and his utterly perfect in everyway body.

"Oh, yeah, you sort of smell Rose." She cringed her nose playfully, making me laugh. If there was something Lissa couldn't do, it was make fun of someone.

"You just watch out for that freak though." I advised sternly, receiving a pleading look.

"Oh, Rose, leave him alone. He wont hurt me…" She said, pouting out her bottom lip.

I simply sighed, and kept walking towards the house, my bundle of clothing still resting in my arms. I double took however, because I swear I could see Christian's little head pop around the corner of the barn – watching Lissa and I.

**~~~*~!~!~*~~~**

After my shower, I felt better. My head had been boggy, like it was full of clouds and fog. Now, that hot cascade of water and warm steam shooed any annoying thoughts from my mind.

My next visit would of course be to the fridge. Abe had originally only put a kitchen downstairs, but for my last, and seventeenth, birthday, he'd given in and given me a bar fridge for my own room. Best present ever.

Opening my door, I noticed Lissa wasn't there. _Damn…_ I guess she's chosen to forget my advice, rather than head my warning. The fridge is under my wooden desk, currently piled in clothing, music, magazines etc. Throwing the door open, I picked what I first saw – a doughnut. I bit into the flesh, feeling the sweet sugary icing melt into my mouth. It was like heaven. The doughnut itself wasn't too bad, but damn, that icing was so good.

When I had devoured, not one, but three if those doughnuts, I sighed heavily. Those cloudy thoughts seemed to haunt me, and I couldn't shake them. It was like there was something blocking me from thinking straight – and its annoying as heck.

"Oh my gosh!" I hear Lissa saying, a few rooms down from me. I practically snarl, as I hear his chuckle.

Jogging down there, I rip his door open, almost entirely off its hinges.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I half yell, rage erupting through me. I had expected to see them making out, or worse, after her 'Oh my gosh'. But, instead I found her looking at his 'collection' of spiders. Gah, they're so disgusting.

Both of their heads swing around in unison, and I am annoyed to see his hand resting lightly on her back.

"Rose, Christian is just showing me the spiders." She defended herself, looking a little shameful that she'd been caught with him – even if they're not hooking up.

"Yeah, take a chill pill Sir." Lissa may have been guiltily looking down at her toes, but Christian was smirking like a child getting away with the last piece of chocolate.

"Shut it, Octopussy." I smirked back, taking Lissa's hand gently and leading her out of his den of morbidness. Or, I guess, his room.

**~~~*~!~!~*~~~**

'I'm sorry Ro-"

"Its okay, really, I just don't trust him." I cut her off. She had no reason to apologize, she just needed to wake up to the fact that Christian was not worth trying for.

We were perched on my bed, crossed legged, with a pool of skittles in between us. Lissa is a lot finer than me, body wise. Where I have curves, she's more pointed. She walks with grace, something I am missing, and has a very charming feel about her.

With those emerald eyes, something I used to see in her whole family, and golden hair – Lissa is stunning. I'm jealous, undoubtedly, sometimes, but I get enough attention as it is. _Wish I could have a little more of that Dimitri's attention… _

"Soooooo…" Lissa trailed off, lifting and wiggling one eyebrow. This was her way of asking me about boys. "Seen, ah, Jesse in a while?"

I outright laughed. Jesse Zeklos had been trying to get into my pants for ages, and I just let him follow me around like a hungry puppy dog.

"Zeklos? Nah, he's a play thing." That's one shot down, no one knows how many more candidates Lissa has for me. She'd been trying to match me up for a long time. Since she broke up with Aaron, she's been living through my 'romantic' life.

"Hmmm, okay. Eddie?"

"Noooo."

"Mason?" Lissa enquired, winking at me.

I faltered there. I knew for a fact that Mason had a massive crush on me. Its not that he's good looking, he's a cutie with those freckles and red hair, but… I don't know.

"Nahh, well maybe." We both giggled, like 9 year olds, but hey, aren't we meant to do that?

"Maybe is good enough for me!" She laughed, her eyes twinkling and sparkling in laughter.

I just laughed with her, smacking my knee in emphasis on occasion. That was until there was a timid knock on my door. "Darling?"

I heard Abe ask, and he got a 'mmhmm' in response. My door opened slowly, and a relieved look washed over my father's face as he saw both of us on my bed. It was like he thought we'd been watching porn.

"What's up, Papa." I asked.

"Oh, just taking your mother to the airport. Aren't you going to say goodbye?" He was kind, but I heard the veiled threat under his tone. He was_ demanding _I say goodbye.

Sighing, I rolled my eyes, "Bye!" I yelled down to where my mother was most likely waiting, at the foot of the steps.

My father's 'humph' showed his disapproval, but I knew I saw a glint of amusement flash in his eyes.

"Good bye Lovely's, I'll see you later on tonight. Oh, and the new instructor arrived today, so the cottage is out of bounds." _He tells me now…_

_**~~~*~!~!~*~~~**_

"You could be nicer, Rose." Lissa's voice was soft, but I could tell she wanted me to agree with her.  
>"What? To the dragon lady? Or to spider-not-so-man?" I asked, putting a hand on one hip. I knew she meant my mother, but I didn't see how Janine was any nicer than I am.<p>

"To Janine. She's only going away for business."

"Every weekend."

"Its not that bad, come on." Lissa was getting more frustrated by the minute. I cant blame her, after all she'd lost her own mother. But, this is different. Janine has never, and will never, be the same as Lissa's mother was.

"Yeah, okay. She only lives once a month. For over 2 weeks. Sometimes, 'business', takes her away for longer. In fact, I think I've seen more of this new instructor than I have Janine." I cracked it, and immediately regretted it. I could see the hurt that pulsed through Lissa's body, and rushed over to hold her. She trembled, tears taring down her face. I'd pushed the limits, and now she had gone over board.

"Oh, damn it! I'm sorry Lissa. Please, Liss. Don't cry, I shouldn't have lashed out at you." I apologized, over and over, feeling her slowly calm down.

When she had composed herself, she looked up at me, having had her head buried in my chest. "Please Rose, don't talk about your mother like that." She asked, and I made a promise to both of us, not to bring that up with her again. It was too soon, and would always be.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. Wait a minute!" She seemed have been hit by a bolt of energy, as she perked right up.

"Did you just say that you met the new instructor?" Her mouth gaped open, and I could already see that there was a billion questions coming.

"Is it a guy? Or a girl? What's going on?" Her voice was chirpy, like a morning bird's call to its friends.

"Guy, and I don't really know… All I know is that Abe was planning on hiring him to 'refine my riding'." We both knew what that meant. Abe had hired Dimitri to teach me more discipline, and respect. I was getting to be more of a handful, and with no mother around to teach me my ways, I needed some one else around.

"Hang on…" She out her index finger to her closed lips. "How did you meet him?"

"I kind of… Walked in on him having a shower." I blurted it out, watching as Lissa burst into uncontrollable laughter. She was crying again, this time it was happy tears, so I joined in.

"You wh-wh-what?" More laughter.

"Oh, not like that! He'd already had his shower, I just sort of saw his chest, and that's it." I defended myself, feeling that heat rise in my cheeks again.

She winked at me. Godammit! Did she insist in embarrassing me? "Sure, sure."

I sighed, loudly, trying to change the subject from me and back to Lissa.

"I walked in, he said Howdy, and I left. Simple as that."

"Mmmm, not so fast Rose. What is his name? Is he good looking? Come on, details!" She demanded, jabbing a finger at me knee, beaming.

"He's name is Dimitri. He is…" Words, words… Too hard! "Amazing. Built like a house – except he is like a giant." I tried to explain him, but really, it was too hard. "He has an accent too…"

"He sounds… Wow. DIBS!" She yelled, poking her pink tongue out at me.

"No way! Besides, he was at least in his twenties. And, I saw him first!" I laughed.

_I did see him first… A lot of him. _I already missed that body, I could imagine him running his hands down my hair, to my neck, down my back to my… Imagine him riding up to me, on whatever horse he owned, reaching his hand out to me. I'd take it, of course, and he'd lift me up… Riding into the horizon after a passionate kiss… DING! It was my annoying ring tone that broke me from that wondrous daydream, and I was a little peeved at it for doing so. Reaching over, I flicked it open and read the message.

**Abe:** Oh, and Dear, the instructor is taking you for extra training sessions before and after school, so please wake up at about 5. Be nice, please. Lots of love, your father.

"Shit! That is so unfair…" I grumbled, receiving a sympathy filled look from Lissa.

"What's up Rose?"

"Gah, I have to train with _Dimitri _in the morning, and after school! Stupid… What ever he is!" I was pissed off that I had to spend valuable sleeping time with that, Russian! _Yes that's the accent…_ Off point, I was not about to wake up early for_ him_!

**~~~*~!~!~*~~~**

**Mwa ha ha ha XD**


	3. Restless

**Howdy, **

**Hope this ties you guys over for a little while, as I am brain dead at the moment XD I should be able to update soon, but it may have to wait till next week sometime... Anyway, thanks again to all of those for reading/reviewing, makes me a very happy girl. I'd LOVE to have ten reviews per chapter, but I will wirtie even if I dont get that kind of feedback - I'm just looking for exactly that, feed back. **

**So please, enjoy this chapter because the next couple should be a little juicier... At the moment I'm setting stuff up. **

**ENJOY!**

~~**!**~~

Here I am, standing in a rolling field of green pasture, in a light blue dress. The dress was made of some light material, only just flowing down to my knees. My hair curled down in large loops, reaching my chest. Looking up from my bare feet, I see Dimitri, standing in a light pair of jodhpurs and a white button up shirt. Damn! His hair was out, reaching his shoulders easily. Dimitri was walking over to me, slowly at first before he began to jog. When he reached me, his hand reached down to stroke my cheek. "Rose…" His Russian accent was much thicker than from the bathroom, ah, incident.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Y-yes, Dimitri?" I stutter, looking up into those deep eyes.

Suddenly his eyes grew wide, and his mouth gaped open to scream, "ROSEMARIE!"

I fell back, landing softly on the damp grass.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I was shaking, uncontrollably. Like hands were gripping my shoulders and rocking be back and forth.

"Rosemarie. Please wake up, NOW." A deep, male, voice woke me up. "Finally…" I hear it mutter, as my eyes open. There he is, Dimitri, the now-man-of-my-dreams, standing over me. I had been dreaming… That sucks.

"Don't call me that!" I yell at him, slamming my arms down over my face.

"Then get up. I thought Abe, your father, texted you." His voice was monotone, like a robot.

"Abe did. What's the fucking time?" I swore, demanding an answer.

"Watch your language. Its 5," He checked his watch, reporting back the exact time. "Its 5:13. You are very late." Ripping off my blankets, he swooped his arm around my hips, lifting me up. This sent shivers up my spine, but also annoyed the hell out of me.

"Get your arm off me!" I hit his arm, hard with an open palm, and wasn't surprised to find it felt like hitting a steel bar. Apparently this was too much to ask, as I didn't get an answer. He merely looked down at me, face like a concrete path – devoid of emotion. I grasped at his arms, digging my nails in until I was sure he would bleed.

"Get dressed, you have 1 minute. Then you will meet me in the stables." He let go of my waist, leaving me somehow colder, turned on his heel, and left.

"Ah, no. I won't get dressed, and even if I did, I'd be eating breakfast before I even began training with you." I sneered, turning to go back to bed.

"Fine." Dimitri muttered, before I felt my whole body being shifted. He'd lifted me up! And put me over his shoulder like a small child, throwing a tantrum over bed-time.

He carried me – despite constant whinging, and me abusing his back, all the way to the stables. I had to admire his strength, but it's hard to when your 11 foot off the ground. I settled down by the time he dropped me. "Thanks, arsehole. But I think you've forgotten that I'm in track pants and a tank top." I watched his eyes draw a line from my chest to my feet.

"Because you didn't get up soon enough, you wasted all your time in getting ready. Now you will have to wear what you slept in. Get the boots from the tack room, tack your horse and meet me in the outdoor ménage. You don't have long." He instructed me, turning to leave. I stood where I was, glaring at the leaving figure. Sighing, I decided I'd better do what he said. If this guy was willing to pick me up and drag me to the stables, he probably wouldn't take me not doing anything too well.

I knew where an old pair of riding boots where. They were my mother's old pair, so the heels were slightly worn down – but they'd be better than just my socks. Flipping them upside down, I emptied the contents to make sure I wasn't about to stand in a pair of spider nests. Happy I wasn't about to, I slipped my feet in, making myself comfortable. Looking down, I regretted not having gotten up earlier. Now, I would have to deal in a pair of track pants. Not too fun.

Jackson had been a good gelding, having been slightly surprised it seemed that I was up so early to ride him. He had nickered as I swiftly groomed and tacked him, and had been willing to trot with me leading him to one of our outdoor ménages.

Dimitri was standing, two hands behind his back, in the centre of the sand covered area. He had that mask on again, something that to be honest, I was sick of seeing. Didn't the Russian ever smile? Or show any emotion at all?

I hadn't taken any notice to what he was wearing last time I'd seen him, and now that I did, I was happily treated to some eye candy. He did look better in just a towel, but what he was wearing now, I didn't mind.  
>Underneath a dark brown duster, he was wearing a long sleeved, and tight, t-shirt. His pants were just an average pair of dark jeans, not tight-tight, but tight enough to show of those toned legs.<br>His hair was tied back, low, and on top of his perfect head was a cowboy hat. It had a single feather, dark in colour, leaning from the leather plait that wound its way around the hat.

"I'm here Cowboy," new nick name I'd given him, and yeah, I liked it. "What shall we start with? Mustering up the cattle before they need to be killed by the Yankees?" I mocked a southern accent, as best as I could. Which I could not. I thought I'd seen a glimmer of amusement in his brown eyes, but it vanished the second I thought of it.

"That makes no sense. At all. And if you want me to call you Rose, you'd better stop calling me Cowboy." Dimitri's voice was cold, but again, I thought I saw a glint of humour…

"Yes sir, Dimitri sir!" I stood as straight as I could, mimicking a solider. I wasn't given a response; he merely gave me a questioning look that made my cheeks warm and embarrassment flare up within me. Why was I acting like a small child… Why shouldn't I?

As I heard him sigh softly, trying to keep it to himself, I turned my back on him. Softly, I patted Jackson's neck and shoulder, before tightening the girth a further hole or two. The stirrup leathers were always set on my height, so I didn't need to adjust them any further than to lower the irons. My foot slipped in slightly in the iron, as I prepared to mount.

"Whoa, not so fast Rose." His voice chided, as he approached.

"What?" I demanded, what could I have possibly done wrong?

"You are mounting fine, but when did I say to mount?" His accent was soft, subtle even. I wondered if he spoke like that all the time, or if it was thicker in private.

"God, fine. I'm off." I slipped my foot back out again, and Jackson's ears pricked back in confusion.

"From what your mother and father tell me, you need to start from the beginning. I was always taught, in Russia, that not only the horse needed to be fit, but you. So today you start by running 5 laps of the ménage. That will be a start." His lips turned up slightly as he saw the socked look on my face.

"Riding is hard enough! I'm fit!" He merely pointed his finger to the fence of the outside ménage. "Stuff you…"

"Language Rose, for that you get an extra 5 laps."

I opened my mouth for an angry retort, but silenced myself. I didn't want to stretch it any more than I already had. "Fine."

Running wasn't my thing, I preferred Jackson doing that work, but something about Dimitri said that he was going easy on me. This ménage wasn't that large, but in the cool spring air, running laps made it that much harder.

I stopped on my third lap, not because I was tired, but to look back at him, sending more daggers with my eyes.

"Another lap Miss Hathaway!" He yelled across to me, smiling still – only slightly.

I swore under my breath, and by some horrible miracle, he heard me. "Another 3 laps!"

It was halfway through my seventh lap (of fourteen) that I heard him jogging along side me. I wasn't running fast, but I was by no mean running slowly. His long legs just caught up with me easily enough to keep up at a jog. Stupid Russian…

"You're doing very well Roz-Rose." Dimitri murmured.

What had he wanted to call me? Roz something…

We jogged, side by side, for my remaining laps. He kept up easily, and the sound of his steady breathing kept me from stopping. It gave me something to focus on; without that I think my lungs would've given in on the ninth lap. Perhaps I'm not as fit as I think I am. My lungs burned on the last lap, and it hurt like hell, so I was grateful to him for keeping along side me.

He stopped, slowly so though, as we walked and stretched our muscles for a further lap. "Good job." He said, hesitating before resting his large hand on my shoulder, softly. "You did well." He coughed this time, after the touch lasted a few moments longer than it should have.

"Right, ah, thanks." I puffed, resting my hands on my knees to cough too. The cough left my throat burning. Something cool was placed in my hand and as I looked down I thought I might kiss Dimitri. It was water, a bottle of water! Chugging down at least half the bottle, I wiped my hand over my mouth.

"Thanks, Cowboy." I said, not having forgot that he'd told me to stop calling him that. I just didn't care.

I thought from the look on his beautiful face that he might make me do more laps, but he laughed. Or chuckled, and shook his head. "That's fine, but I guess it was too much to ask for you to stop calling me that."  
>His chuckle was angelic, and if I could record it and put it on my iPod, it would be on repeat for eternity. Crap, I'd better not be falling for him.<p>

"Yes it was. Hey, I'm going to ask you a question," he nodded. "You know my last name so I think its only fair if I know your last name," I finished.

"Belikov. My last name is Belikov."

"Okay, one more. Why did you move to America?"

"None of your business…" He said, the mask taking care-free Dimitri away from me.

"Oh, okay fine." I tried to give him puppy eyes, but it didn't work. He simply looked down at his watch.

"Because you wasted time, we have run out of time. Tonight I want you to meet me at 5:30, tacked and ready, here. Have fun at school." I saw a glimpse of that previous, fun, Dimitri when he said that last bit about school.

"Fine, see you later Cowboy."

"See you later Roza." I didn't quite catch his last muttering as I turned with Jackson to leave.

~~**!**~~

"How was training?" Lissa winked at me. She seemed to glow… I didn't have time to wonder why, I had to shower and get ready for school. Another thing got me thinking, where had she been while Dimitri was dragging me out of my room? I dismissed it, Lissa had always been a deep sleeper.

"Yeah, pretty good. Well, no, crap actually. But I have to shower, so I'll tell you about it on the way to school!" I called to her jogging down the hall and into the bath room.

Whilst showering I contemplated everything. And I mean everything. That I may be falling for a twenty something Russian, that Lissa wasn't a virgin and yet, I still am, that there is a creepy dude that is very keen on my best friend – and that I think she might like him back.

I also thought about Mason, and how I knew I could never really love him back, in the way he loved me. I would have to tell him that one day, but I don't know how I ever could.

Mainly I thought about Dimitri, how good he looked in a tight t-shirt – but how much better he looked with nothing on. I wanted to go back to that dream. With me and Dimitri, in the field, how he touched my cheek, and rubbed miracles into the small of my back. How I kissed his lips, and he kissed me back tenderly. I would run my fingers through his hair, and he'd return the favour. He would whisper how much he loved me, and I would tell him I loved him too.

"Time to go, Rose Wankaway!" Christian rudely interrupted another of my day dreams. I should really stop having those…

Luckily he'd interrupted me while I was drying my hair, so I wasn't too far behind in my schedule. I just… blow dried the same spot an excessive amount.

~~**!**~~

"Rose, I really don't think having him in the car with us will hurt me."

"I disagree."

"Well, its my car and I can say who I give a lift to, and who I don't." Lissa put her foot down, and I sighed – I really couldn't be bothered spending so much time convincing her that taking Christian with us to school was a bad idea.

"Fine. Let's go then. But I'm in the front!" I shot gunned, charging forward to Lissa's small car. I dumped my bag in front of my feet, no way I was leaving it with him in the back.

"Chill Rose, I'm not going to hurt her. All I want is to talk." His voice said different, he was practically undressing her with his eyes too.

My arm swung back over the seat to hit him on the head.

"Rose! Stop. Or you'll be walking to school." Lissa warned, and I obeyed. I snuggled down into the soft leather seat of Lissa's car, hoping to get some shut eye. Lissa wouldn't let me though, "Hey, tell me about this morning."

"Eh, what's to tell? He came in because I was late, dragged me over his shoulder and carried me to one of the outdoor ménages, and made me run laps of it all morning. But, I have to train again tonight."

"Right." She put it down to a one word reply. She had started driving already, and I could hear Christian in the back muffling his laughter – so I flicked on the radio. There was no way I could tell Lissa about how I thought I might be falling for Dimitri – not when Christian was in the back, listening to what we were talking about. I guessed I'd have to talk to her later.

~~**!**~~

**Hope you guys enjoyed that, thanks for everything!**  
><strong>I love you ^^<strong>

**Trick. **

**P.S Again, thanks to Guardians-Rayne-Mayne!**


	4. A Russian God

**Okay, I'm sorry that it took me a while to update, but this one is the longest chapter so far, so please, don't kill me!**  
><strong>Besides, I have already started on chapter 5, and don't have anything much on this weekend :D<strong>  
><strong>Anywhoooo, enjoy!<strong>

Lissa had paid for a parking spot, lucky bitch, so parking is never a problem for her. Our school doesn't have a large parking area, so the sooner you pay and reserve a spot, the better spot you get.  
><strong>St. Vladimir's, <strong>a large sign read from the driveway to the parking area.

The school itself is made from blue-stones, and kind of looks like a two story mansion. Inside, however, St Vladimir's is modern, with typical cream coloured walls.

Our lockers are on the bottom floor, in a large courtyard tiled with sandstone. The lockers stand out though, being made from rusting and damaged, grey metal.

"C'mon Rose, we have English and I honestly don't think Stan can stand you being late again." Lissa called to me from fro her own locker, over the heads of students our age.

She was right, Stan couldn't stand me being late – Well, he couldn't stand me at all.

Grabbing my ever diminishing English books, I jogged over to here, as she waited for me by the door. "Lets g-"

"Rose! Hey, Rose!" Mason was calling me, as he ran to catch up. His ginger hair was ruffled, covering most of his freckled face. Eddie Castile, Mason's best friend, caught up behind him, standing a lot taller than Mason.

"Oh, hi Rose." He said, his voice deeper than Mason's. _Not as deep as Dimitri's though__…_

"Hey Eddie, Mason." I greeted them both, noticing Mason looking down my body, obviously taking in the short shorts and low cut red singlet. I could almost see the drool that would no doubt begin to dribble down from his lips.

"Hi guys, ah, Rose…" Lissa trailed off, jerking her head towards the door. I got her signal.

"Mason I have English, you'll have to stare at me at Recess." I poked him on the arm, and walked after Lissa to English.

###############

"Rosemarie Hathaway," _What is with people lately and calling me that? _"Get out of my class. NOW!" Stan screamed, turning into a human tomato, his face taking that unnatural red colour, something that only seemed to happen when I was around.

"Aww, but Stan, you love me."

"Now." Apparently my seductive tone was useless, only to him.

"Fine." I shot back at him, charging out of the classroom and slamming the door shut behind me.

Smack. _Not again…_

"Hi Cowboy." I took a couple of steps back, trying to stop my self from clinging on to that rock hard body. I couldn't help but look at the ground, I knew it was him, after all, it was twice now I'd run into that body. My eyes wandered the length of his classic cowboy boots, and they were long. _I wonder how big his, yeah, is, if his feet are that long…_

"Hello Rose." He said, his accent and scent intoxicating me, even if I was standing a least a metre away from him. "Ah, can I ask you why you're staring at me feet when you should be in English?"

"I was staring at your feet because their size is supposed to relate to the size of your penis. And as for your second question, I got kicked out. Wait how did you know I was supposed to be in English?" I asked back, holding back the laughter that should go with the horrified look on Dimitri's perfect face.

"I guessed. You are standing outside an English classroom, in the English block." He pointed out the obvious. "Why did you get kicked out?" He sounded concerned, not that he should be, after all this was not the first and will not be the last time I got kicked out of class.

"Apparently laughing every time Stan said Charles Dickens was not an appropriate thing to do. And wolf whistling whenever he said Fanny, is an immature action." I noticed a small smile take place on his usually masked face.

"Well. I think I see why Stan sent you out. Bye Rose." Dimitri said, brushing past me.

"Wait, why are you here?"

Dimitri said softly, "You'll see Roza."

###########

"Rose! I bought you a bagel, but don't worry, it has jam filling." Mason laughed, bringing it too me. I swear he tries so hard to fatten me up. I have curves as it is!

"Thank Mase." I patted his head, like a puppy I guess. My teeth tore into the soft, but dense, bagel and I felt the jam explode into my mouth. I, Rose Hathaway, had long since perfected how to eat anything with jam, without getting it on my shirt. The trick is finding the hole they use to fill it, then biting on there so the jam doesn't need to explode somewhere else. Yeah, I know, I'm a genius.

"No worries…" Mason seemed to want to say more, so I unsuccessfully tried to raise an eyebrow. They both went up, which just made Mason laugh. "Well, I was hoping that this Saturday, you might want to go with me to the movies? We can just eat and laugh, perhaps throw food at innocent civilians." He laughed, his blue eyes sparkling in the shadow of the oak tree we sat underneath.

It was lunch and Lissa, Eddie, Mason and I sat together. We usually sat here, in the shade from the growing hotter sun. The oak itself is tall and reaches out with wide leaves and long branches.

I had to think about it, and I bit my lips nervously. "Ah…" I looked over at Lissa, who was practically shaking in excitement. She wants me to say yes… But Dimitri… No, I shouldn't even care about him! He's old and annoying. "Yeah, okay, but I want Lissa and Eddie to come too." I could tell Mason felt a little crestfallen, but it seemed enough to him that I was going along.

"Awesome! We'll meet at the supermarket and head up to the Cinema later." He beamed, showing all of his teeth at once.

I laughed softly, glancing over at my best friend. She looked a little disappointed in me, for not having accepted his offer completely, but I knew she'd come with me – it doesn't take much to convince Vasalissa Dragomir of anything.

The bell rung shrilly, signalling the end of our lunch and the start of the last class before home time – and Dimitri time!

I got up, dusting blades of green grass that had decided to cling to my legs. "What class do I have? Oh, right, Equine Studies." I grinned. Our previous teacher, Sonya Karp, had become pregnant to her husband Mikhail Tanner, and needed time off – obviously. Now we had a new teacher, and I couldn't wait to see who it was.

My mouth gaped open, surprise freezing my body, even when I felt the door slam into my side.

"Ah, Rose, you might want to close your mouth before a blow fly creeps in." Jesse Zeklos, leaning back on his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

I merely sneered at him, and sat in my usual spot – beside Mia Rinaldi. She had been enemies with me, and Lissa, since the start of senior class. I didn't actually mind her, she had guts, but she could be real bitch to LIssa. All because she was jealous of Lissa's relationship with Aaron. Mia had snatched him up as soon as she could get her little hands on him. I sat beside her, only to annoy her.

"Oh, hey Rose." She said, already frustrated by my presence.

"Hey Mia!" I said, in a high pitched, girly accent. She sighed, and swapped her attention to our new teacher.

"He is… something." She breathed. _Tell me about it… _It was Dimitri Belikov. Or, Mr Belikov I guess I'm supposed to call him in class.

Our eyes met, his deep brown making me squirm in my seat a little. His lips twisted at the end, before he addressed the class, ending our contact.

"Hello. My name is Dimitri Belikov, and you may call me Mr Belikov. Or Mr B, whichever is easier for you to remember. Now, Sonya has told me what you guys have been learning, but I think I'm going to blah blah blah blah blah…" I stopped listening. I couldn't help but stare at his slightly brown lips as he spoke, taking in every movement. He spoke clearly, I could tell simply by the way his mouth opened and closed, and occasionally he'd write something up on the white board. From the looks that he was getting around the class, I would say the girls all thought this large hunk of muscly man was as good looking as I thought he was.

"Miss Hathaway, could you please answer the question on the board?" Shit, I had forgotten to listen.

"Ah, sure, repeat it?" I said in the most innocent voice I could manage, my eyelashes fluttering.

"Yes. I asked what part of the human body the horse's hoof structure is most similar to? Bone structure, that is." So we are starting at the base of a horse, huh?

"I would have to say… The phalanges." I stated confidently.

Dimitri seemed impressed, good. I had learnt that little fact a while ago, after I broke my toe. My doctor had noticed my dirty jodhpurs and decided joking might cheer me up, or distract me. I may have been nine, but that didn't stop me from breaking that guy's nose when he pushed on my toe.

"Very good." He said, before continuing on with his lesson. I listened this time, not just watching those lips. I got lucky with that question, no doubt, and I couldn't rely on my luck again.

######

"I can't believe that you two aren't going alone, together!" I hoped Lissa knew that the last bit of her sentence made no sense. I did get what she meant. Even if her English needed work.

"I'm still going, just not alone." I stated, looking out the car's passenger window. Lissa had been quiet for most of the ride home, but it was only when I'd said that there wasn't any good movies out that she'd burst out.

"Gah. You are so annoying!" She sighed, glaring at me, but keeping one eye on the road. She turned up my driveway, and sped up, little gray stones flicking up behind the small car's tires. Lissa slammed the brakes on, and pretty much pushed me out of the car. She halted though, and pulled me back to kiss my cheek. "I'll pick you up at 10, I want to take you shopping before we meet up with Mase and Eddie." She smiled, which I accepted as an apology for being so crude to me about the date.

"Oh, okay then Babe. Love you long time." I kissed her back, dragging my heavy bag from her car.

"Love you too." She said, leaving after I closed the door.

I didn't want to be late again, not after this morning's drama, so I ran straight to the stables. The tack room was empty, so I changed into my jodhpurs and boots in there. I'd left them there, after training that morning.

Jackson snorted, seeing me come over to him with his lead rope in hand. "Good boy!" I cooed, taking him from his stall.

I made a weird moaning noise when I pulled Jackson's girth up a few holes. I hoped no one heard the noise, because I'm pretty sure I sounded like I was having sex.

"Rose?" I heard the Russian, sounding curious as to why I was groaning.

"Yes Cowboy?" I said, resenting the heat in my cheeks.

There was silence for a few moments, like he was mulling over my weird noise. Finally he let out a deep breath, and I felt my own chest heave in relief. He didn't push the awkward subject anymore.

"Get his bridle on and meet me outside." Dimitri turned back from where he'd come from, leaving me with Jackson again.

"Silly Man." I rubbed Jackson's ears, referring to Dimitri, not my horse. "Thinks I'm crazy…" Jackson opened his mouth, lips quivering in anticipation of the bit. I slid the bridle on, slipping his ears quickly underneath it, and let the silver bit slide into his ready mouth. "Good boy." I said, fastening the throat lash and drop nose band.

Taking his reigns in my own hands, I led Jackson out, not really sure whether or not I'd even be riding him.

Dimitri was waiting, arms crossed as per usual, in the centre of the ménage. He took Jackson's reigns from me, leaving me angry. This meant I wasn't going to be riding, yet.

"How many, Belikov?" I asked, glaring at the tall Russian.

"10, to start you off. Knowing you, you'll be doing more." His lips twisted. Dickhead.

"You really don't know me." I put emphasis on 'really', and started jogging the laps. I could've sworn his eyes trailed my arse as I ran that first lap.

I proved him wrong, which left me feeling smug. I did my laps, in silence, and just stored up all my anger, ready to take it out on Dimitri when he wasn't ready for it.

"Done." I puffed, hands on my knees.

"Good. Well done." He praised me, obviously surprised. That made me both angry and proud. I'd made Dimitri reconsider me, but he had doubted me in the first place.

"What next then?"

"Push ups. 20. For now."

"No."

"30."

"Arse."

"40."

"Bitch fucking face!"

"50."

I stopped there, fifty was plenty for me. I flicked him the bird, on both hands, and got down. I thought I'd been doing it right, but before I'd even done 5, Dimitri was bending over in front of me, so his face was level with mine. What I wanted to do to those lips while he was so close…

"You need to push with your arms, not your legs. One of the most important things in riding a horse is upper body strength. Start again." He showed no emotion, just that freaking mask.

"Get out of my face." I snarled, starting again. This time I could really feel the burn in my arms, and back for that matter. He was trying to torture me, I'm sure.

Fifty push ups, two failures and litres of sweat later, and I was done.

"Okay. Well done. Now you can mount." Dimitri said coolly, offering me a bottle of water. I took it, but didn't drink too much; a stitch is the last thing I need.

I got up, wiping my forehead and being disgusted by the amount of sweat that flickered off. I went to immediately get up, when Dimitri caught my legs and pulled down.

"What now?" I demanded, making him let go of my legs. I missed the feeling of his touch though, as soon as it was gone.

"Did you check your tack?"

"No." He caught me up to that detail. So, like the good little solider that I am, I checked all my buckles – on bridle and saddle.

"Happy?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Well, almost. Now, place your foot into the stirrup iron. Not completely, just enough to give you a boost." He instructed.

"I know all this shit. I've heard it a million times, and hearing it again is making no difference to me." I stated dryly, following his instructions none the less. The tip of my boot slid in easily, and I made sure not to put my whole foot through it.

I didn't get a response from Dimitri, he simply stood with his arms behind his back and watched.

Slowly I jumped up, bumping off the ground softly and repeatedly.

"Enough. Now hop up, I want to see you rest into the saddle, not slam down into it."

"Right, no arse slamming." His lips twisted again. It was sad that I wanted to scream in joy whenever I saw that, and I knew it.

I hopped lightly off the ground, hoisting my body up. My arse did rest softly into the seat, and I myself was proud of that achievement.

"Good Roza. That is all." He started to leave, but something in the way he said that name made my heart leap, skipping I don't know how many beats.

"Wait!"

"Yes, Rose."

"What was that name you said?"

"Oh, nothing." Dimitri said, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Come on!"

"Fine. It means Rose, in Russian. Good night."

"Good night, Cowboy."

######

In Spring, weather varied from cool night and hot days, to warm days and nights, so after I'd fed and groomed Jackson, I put a cotton rug on him. After that, he was allowed into one of his paddocks, seeing as its Friday night.

"Good boy. Love you Jack." I slipped his headstall over his ears, rubbing his bay muzzle with one hand. I'd watched him eating for a little while, as he zig-zagged across, grazing anything he could get his mouth on.

Lissa had gone home, to her Uncle Victor, so I had nothing planned that night. I had thought I'd seen a flash of silver, like Lissa's car, but it could have been anyone's car - besides, why would Lissa hand around here without me? _Great… Nothing to do on a Friday night. _And soon I found myself wandering around the property, looking for someone to talk to. Maybe a handsome worker that Abe has… I was about to give up, light drawing back on the ground taken by growing shadows, when I heard a low growling noise coming from the indoor ménage. The sound was followed by sand shifting and a horse snorting.

"What the heck…" I trailed off, slipping in the open door.

Dimitri was riding some powerful looking horse, perhaps a quarter horse or stock horse, I couldn't tell from where I was hiding behind the fence. It's powerful, chestnut legs were pounding the sandy menage underneath it.

He wasn't just riding, he was kicking arse! Well, he was barrel racing, but good was he kicking barrel arse.

Dimitri seemed to know exactly where to push on the horse, and exactly the time to do it too. At the last second Dimitri would pull on the brown leather reigns, and the horse would swerve, sending sand flying into the air, before the horse would canter off towards the next barrel in the order.

God he looked good… Like some kind of God himself… _A Russian God._

I was quite content watching him ride, the swift and quick turns, the way his muscles rolled under the tight white singlet he was wearing. If he hadn't have stopped, taking off the dusty brown 'cowboy' hat to wipe his forehead, and looked around as though he'd heard something - I wouldn't have scuttled off. But, it would be way too embarrassing to be caught watching him!

**Okayyyy, hope you guys enjoyed some of that imagery ;) I know I did... **  
><strong>I have organized a friend to write lemons, but that will be a while away ^^ <strong>  
><strong>Next chapter should include some action, not really m rated... yet, but a new favourite character will be entering the chapter! So keep your eye out, and please Review! It makes my day!<strong>  
><strong>Thanks again, for the billionth time, Gaurdians-Rayne-Mayne<strong>  
><strong>Lots of love, <strong>  
><strong>Trick.<strong>


	5. Booming

**Chapter Five weeew! Heheheh, thanks for the feed back guys, keep it coming ^^ **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Richelle Mead, for the characters. **

"Okay Rose. What do you think about this one?" Lissa's voice seemed to raise a few pitches whenever we went shopping. She was holding up an emerald green dress, similar to the colour of her eyes, over her body. The material was satin, or something, and the length was to the floor.

"It's great Liss." I smiled warmly at my best friend. She seemed to approve of my answer, as she slung it over my shoulder, using me like a walking clothes rack.

"Awesome, that's me done in this shop. You next." She smiled, showing all of her perfect teeth.

Lissa wore her hair up today, with a few strands of the blonde hair framing her face. She wore just enough makeup to add a little colour to her pale complexion. She showed off her long legs in tight blue jeans, and she tried to show off whatever cleavage she had with a low cut blouse. As per usual, she was stunning, but with those little heels I knew she was dressed for some extreme activity – shopping.

"This one?" She picked up a baby blue dress, not quite the colour or cut for my liking.

"That would go past my knees, so… No."

Lissa sighed, shaking her head.

"This one?" A shorter, and tighter black dress – definitely made to double the size of the wearer's boobs.

"Hmm… Maybe." I considered. Lissa clapped her hands together excitedly, and added it to her dress.

"Okay, last one Rose." She picked it up. It was a mahogany colour, perfect for my complexion but… It seemed to flashy for the occasion we are shopping for. After all, such a beautiful dress should be used for something like a formal - not Jesse Zeklos' 18th.

"No, its too nice. Plus, I bet it would cost me an arm and a leg. The black one will do, and I have some killer heels that will suit it." I stated, winking at Lissa.

"Great! Now come on, we said we'd meet them at 12, and its already quarter past 12." She said it sheepishly; she knew it was her own fault.

Lissa had dragged me to just about every shop in the large complex. My feet were killing, even if I was only wearing some Nike's. I hadn't dressed for a date, because to be honest – I didn't see it as a date. I knew Mason would, but I couldn't myself. He was more like a brother to me.

Now we are late, and I have to carry a shit-load of bags filled with bras, dresses, shorts, shirts and shoes. I have no idea how I'm going to afford all this…

#####

Mason was waiting – crap – with some pretty yellow flowers, lilies I think. He seemed to have thought about his clothing a lot more than me, as he wore a suit jacket over a t-shirt and dark jeans. His hair was still ruffled though, and I was grateful for that.

Eddie was just wearing his usual hoodie, and jeans, nothing to special.

"Hey boys." I greeted them, making a simple waving gesture.

Mason looked as though he'd seen a ghost; he made a little jump back, dropping the yellow flowers all over the ground. I went to pick them up, but he moved his arm in the way.

"No, no. I've got them. Hey, Rose, by the way." He said, and I could see he was blushing.

"You look nice Mason." I heard Lissa comment, standing behind us.

Mason nodded his thanks, smiling that cute-as-pie boyish smile he possessed. His hands stretched out to me, offering me the pretty yellow flowers he had bought me.

"Oh, thanks Mase. I'm sorry; I didn't realize we were, ah, dressing up." I said, taking the flowers and sniffing one.

"That's okay, I guess I dressed up really!" He laughed, a little nervously.

We were all standing awkwardly, in silence, for a few minutes before Eddie mercifully broke it.

"Sorry guys, but we've already bought all the food –" He seemed to notice my face drop – buying junk food is one of my favourite things to do.

"Don't worry Rose, we bought tons of food. I mean, like, more than we could carry – kind of." Mason laughed, picking up a couple o the shopping bags that lay at their feet.

"Oh, yay!" I grinned from ear to ear, bending down to add one of their shopping bags among my own.

##########

There was no movies on, well, none that caught my fancy. I wanted to avoid any horrors, just in case I clutched on to Mason's arm.

"Come on, just pick one. There are only four to choose from, unless you want to include that Kid's one…. You don't, right?" Mason asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"No! I just don't want to get stuck in a lovey-dovey film, ew, chick flicks." I said, wrinkling my nose in disgust.

"Fine. What about, 'Killing the Dead – Finishing the Job?'" He suggested.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood for a zombie film."

"Alright, that's it. Lissa and Eddie can choose." Mason gave up, throwing his arms in the air.

I laughed, almost falling over.

Lissa tapped her finger on her bottom lip, taking in all of the options. "Are you sure we can't watch 'Big Leap' – Come on! Its about a group of bunnies that go –"

"NO!" Mason, Eddie and I all cut her off in unison!

It was Eddie who had decided what we'd watch.

"We are going to watch the Classic that's being played. It's a western, called 'Rio Lobo', featuring John Wayne." Eddie read the bio, after picking up a brochure.

'John who?" I asked, receiving looks from everyone.

"John Wayne? The famous actor? Most well known for his Westerns?"

I think from the blank look on my face, everyone was shocked at my lack of 'John Wayne' knowledge.

"Whatever, lets get the tickets and go in." I said, making my way to the ticket booth.

That's what had lead to this – me sitting with Mason on one side of me, and Lissa on the other. Eddie was beside Mason, on his other side. Had they been trying to lock me in?

The movie was boring me, I mean, this guy had made me laugh once, with his 'I'm Comfortable?" joke, but I'd lost interest in the movie almost immediately after that.

A strong, thick chuckle had caught my attention. It was so familiar! As I looked over, to the double seats lining each sides of the cinema, I saw who it had come from.

Dimtri.

I wanted to crack up laughing, and had trouble keeping it in, because he was sitting there alone! Watching this movie… by himself!

I really wanted to go over there, you know, keep him company – annoy the heck out of him. I went to stand up, but just as I did, some other chick sat in the seat beside him.

She had raven coloured hair, spiralling down in loops. She was beautiful, from what I could tell in the almost black cinema, with pale skin and slightly pinker lips.

I already hated her.

As if that wasn't bad enough, she was leaning close to him – putting her hand on his thigh and her head on his broad shoulder.

I hadn't known Dimitri long, but I knew I wanted to be where she was.

"Psst, Rose, what are you staring at?" Lissa leaned close to my ear, making me jump in my seat.

"Nothing, watch the movie." I hissed back, any signs of a good mood vanishing.

I was craving Dimitri, like a doughnut, I wanted to smell his scent, to hear that accent. God, he was driving me mad.

Not that I had really been watching the Western, but now I had to steal glances at Dimitri and… her. I wanted to storm over there and punch her in the face, than to crush my lips against his and drag him away from her.

But, instead I sat, looking over at him ever now and than.

Once I felt my skin crawl, like he was looking at me, the burning wasn't really unpleasurable.

He didn't come over here though and there was no way I was going over there.

"Damn. That was actually better than I thought it would be!" I heard Mason say, stretching his arms above his head.

We were all stiff – after sitting in the seats for so long.

"What did you think Rose?" He asked me, smiling cutely.

"Ah, yeah, I guess it was alright." My answer was as stiff as his joints.

#####

I was standing in my bathroom, my face almost pressed completely against the mirror, as I tried to do my makeup.

"Come on, Rose, move over." Lissa begged, pushing me with her hip. Where on Earth had she learnt that?

"No. Mascara comes before Vasilisa." I said stubbornly, poking my tongue out at her reflection in my mirror. "Can't you use the down stair's bathroom?"

"No, Christian is."

"How did he even get an invite?"

"Firstly, don't be mean, and secondly, I don't think he has one…" She trailed off as I started laughing.

"That'd be right. There, I'm done." I said, pressing my now red lips together.

My hair was simply straightened, now going past my boobs.

My dress fit perfectly, sticking to my curves and showing off my long legs. My shoes were going to be a pain, but they looked great, so it was worth it. The black pumps heels were long enough to give my legs that extra stretch.

Lissa looked amazing too, and that emerald dress was perfect on her – of course. Her hair was up, but in an elegant bun.

"Okay, me too. Hey, I think that's record time! Only one hour!" She said, actually looking so pleased with herself I couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably.

"Girls, if you're ready we can go now." I heard Abe call from over the door.

"Thanks Abe." Abe was driving us to Jesse's party, that way he knew we could both drink without worrying about Lissa driving. Lissa wasn't a big drinker, but Abe insisted on it.

"No worries, now hurry up."

As I stepped out of the bathroom, I noticed Abe looking at me. Disapprovingly.

"What?" I asked

"You look… good." He didn't want to say slutty. I didn't look that bad, but my dress was tight and short, and if Abe had his own way I would be swimming in clothing.

"Aha, lets go." I said, walking past my father.

As I walked, carefully, to the car I saw Dimitri walking one of Abe's thoroughbred fillies.

"Howdy." I called over to him, noticing him rake his eyes all the way down my body, taking in everything he saw.

"Hi." He greeted, coolly.

"Bye." I got in the car. For no particular reason, I felt like Dimitri didn't deserve to see me in this dress – not after seeing him with that chick today. It was ridiculous, but I couldn't help it.

As we arrived at Jesse's lush looking house, made form ordinary red brick but in an-obviously-expensive design, I gave Abe a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Pa." I said to my goatee possessing father.

"Have fun daughter; I will pick you both up at about 12, maybe 1." He said, winking at me and Lissa once each.

The party was raging when we walked inside, with people covering every part of the house. You couldn't take two steps with out crashing into someone.

I almost immediately spotted the drinks, resting beside each other in ice, in a few large buckets around the house. I grabbed whatever my hand came around first and walked outside, where even more people were dancing around a roaring fire.

Music was booming everywhere you went – so yeah, just a classic Zeklos party.

I spent most of my time at the party talking with friends, making new friends and drinking. I met up with Mason and we talked briefly before I was pulled off by someone else.

Wanting to know the time, I pulled out my phone. I must've been pretty drunk because it took me a while to comprehend what my phone was telling me. 11:57.

And, one missed call from Abe.

He was probably just calling to say he was late, so I didn't call him back.

Instead I decided to find Lissa, round her up so we were ready to leave when Abe came.

I asked a boy, leaning against a wall and looking rather stoned, if he'd seen her. He pointed at door, so I nodded my thanks.

"Lissa," I said, opening the door. "Abe is on his w-"

The sight before me horrified me. Lissa was smacking lips with a guy. A guy with jet black hair. With crystal blue eyes and… And it was Christian.

I watched only for a few moments, hearing Lissa moan as he kissed her, and watching him run his hand up the back of her dress.

How could she?

Lissa's head shot up when she heard my gasp, her eyes filled with shock and… shame, as she saw me standing rigid.

"Rose… Wait!" She called after me, as I turned and fled out of the room.

I just wanted to leave, leave the party, and leave this moment, just leave!

Instead, I found myself face to face with Jesse.

He smelt of beer and cigarettes, something not incredibly attractive.

"Get out of my way Zeklos." I stated, trying to squeeze past him in the narrow hall.

"No way Hathaway. Wait a minute… I rhymed!" He laughed, to my disgust. "You can't go Rose, not until I get my birthday present…" He pushed me against the wall, pinning my arms back with his hands. I couldn't escape him.

He bent his lips down, meeting mine. He tasted worse than he smelt, and I cringed away. He slipped his arms from where they had pinned me up, and moved them down my thighs. When he saw my arms move to push him off, he pinned me back again.

"Come on! Let's go to m-" Jesse was cut off when a large hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him off me.

"What the hell man? Don't be a cock blocker." Jesse slurred, looking up at his 'cock-blocker.'

Dimitri towered over him, and in one swift hit, smashed Jesse's face.

"Rose, do you wish to kiss this… boy?" He spat 'boy', looking at me with that familiar mask.

I was too stunned to answer right away, so much had happened – first Lissa had been making out with Christian and now Dimitri had come out of no where, and saved me from Jesse's horniness.

"Do you?"

"N-No, no I don't." I stammered, looking up with wide eyes at Dimitri.

"That's what I thought." He said confidently, picking Jesse up from he'd fallen to the ground, holding his nose. "Now, you, apologize to Rose before we leave."

"What? Get fucked!" Jesse spat in Dimitri's face.

Dimitri wiped it off, before smashing Jesse against the wall.

"Fine, fine I will! Just stop fucking hitting me." He begged, crying now. "I'm sorry Rose."

Dimitri looked at me, "Do you accept?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay." I nodded, wanting to leave already.

"Oh my gosh, what's happening?" I numbly heard Lissa say, I really didn't want to hear anything she said.

"Nothing Vasilisa, Abe sent me to pick you up, he was fast asleep from a big day at work today. Now we're leaving, let's go Rose." He said softer to me, hooking is arm gently around my own and walking me out of the house.

When we got in his car, I didn't notice what it was in the dark, the haze lifted from me.

"I can look after myself you know!" I said, angry now.

"What?" He seemed shocked at my sudden outburst.

"I don't need you to look after me! Okay? I'm not a five year old."

"Than why are you acting like one?" He said coldly, looking down at me from the driver's seat. He knew I was tipsy, and I felt ashamed for it under that gaze.

"Just, wake me up when we get home." I stubbornly said, crossing my arms over my chest and nestling into the seat. I felt cold and naked in this dress next to Dimitri, and all I wanted was for him to hold me.

I had to settle with going to sleep knowing he had saved me from God knows what tonight, and I loved him all the more for it.

I loved him.

**Nawww, cute Dimitri ;3 Also violent… Don't we love that though?**


	6. Hauntingly Beautiful

**Sorry for the delay everyone, but family stuff happened and its taken me awhile to write this thing up. This should tie you guys down for a little while anyway. Short but sweet right?**

**Thanks to my editor again.**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Richelle Mead, in response to the characters used in this fanfiction.**

I woke up that morning with… Well, one can only explain it as a headache the size of a Frisian stallion.

It took me a further hour to crawl out of bed, and I don't think it was just because of the headache.

After the drive home last night, Abe had announced to me that Dimitri would now be giving me extra lessons on Sundays. I'd yelled and slammed my fist down on any surface I could get to, but it was no use. Now my Sunday was to be filled with him.  
>I had no problem spending time with him, but not in the way I knew we would be spending it. I wanted him to hold me, kiss me, but he would be ordering me around. Now I would have to suffer with the burden of holding myself back, the burden of not running right up to him and smothering him in… me.<p>

"R-Rose?" Her voice came in through the small crack in my door. I had only sat up in my bed, the red satin duvet swimming around my legs.

The smell of freshly cooked eggs, bacon and toast came with Lissa's voice.

"Please, may I come inside?" She asked, her voice pleading to me.

I still wasn't ready to talk to her, so I merely grunted my approval.

She came in, wearing a white silk night gown, and rested the plate onto my thighs.

"Rose –" She began, but stopped when I raised my finger to her mouth.

"No, not yet. Let me eat for a bit first." I took the knife and fork into my hands and tore a piece of egg, toast and bacon, eating them together. Delicious.

When I had eaten enough, I put my fork and knife down, looking level into her eyes.

"Okay, I'm ready to listen."

"Please, you have to forgive me-"

"Why?" I questioned, already forgetting to keep an open mind to what she had to say.

"Let me finish Rose. You have to listen to me. I didn't mean for you to find out like that-"

"Like what? Oh you mean when I walked in on you two snogging? You're right, that horrified me… I thought you'd at least have told me, or listened to me. I don't trust him. That guy is a creep-"

"I love him! God, don't you understand? I trust him; I want to be with him... forever. We've both felt loss. He doesn't judge me when I get depressed. He loves me too." She burst out, crying by the end of it.

I threw my plate across the room, hearing it smash and fly in all directions. I did so I could grab her with both hands, and smash her head against my chest. Once she realized I was trying to console her, she let it all out, crying and crying. I cried for a little while too, letting tears escape for reasons she didn't know.

She stopped crying and held me back for a few minutes, until her mascara smeared face popped up to say, "I'm sorry Rose, I should have told you."

"No, I'm sorry I snapped… this time Liss. I should be supporting you, not making you feel guilty." I said, wiping the remaining tears of her face with my hand.

"Oh shit – what's the time?" I asked her, reaching to my bedside table to grab my phone.

There were red marks on my wrists from where Jesse had pinned me back. Arse.

My phone startled me.

"Crap. Thanks for breakfast Liss, but I really have to go." I kissed her cheek before ripping the duvet off my legs and scrambling towards the bathroom.

#####

Jackson's head bobbed up and down, along with my music. I like blasting music while tacking, something perhaps not safe, but fuck it. Jackson understood I was frustrated, poor horse had to put up with me pulling hard then necessary on his girth.

"Sorry Jacky boy, but that stupid Russian really pissed me off last night. Thinks he's so good." I muttered angrily.

Jackson replied by licking my hand softly, his brown eyes looking into mine.  
>"I love you big boy."<p>

"Thanks, but love isn't my kind of thing. I can, however, show you something that I do like." A male voice interrupted my cuddling with Jackson.

I turned to death glare at whoever had said that, but then I saw who it was.

"Adrian!" I yelled, running as fast as I could to him, before jumping up and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hey there Little Rider, missed me?" Adrian said, hugging me back.

Adrian is probably my best... male friend. He wants to be more, but no, never with that man. He's a womanizer, an alcoholic and richer than Donald Trump.

It's not that he's not good looking; he is with that messy but styled hair that is tinged amber in the sun. I just don't think I can sleep with someone for the first time, if they've slept everywhere else.

"Yeah Dumbo, I have. How was Thailand?" Adrian had spent the last two months in Thailand, taking a 'well deserved break' from his family.

"Dumbo? That's mean Rosemarie," I scrunched my nose up at him and poked my tongue out, receiving a light laugh. "Thailand was great, and the women..." He began, only to be cut off when I shook my head.

"I'm glad you liked it." I said, running my fingers through his hair like he was a dog.

We stood only a few feet apart, but I felt the sudden urge to hug him again, twice as hard as before. So I did so, pulling him in and squeezing him tight. I breathed in his scent, smelling only cloves and alcohol.

A cough alerted me to a third presence in the stables. I let go of Adrian, he too releasing me, and turned to see my jailer.

"Good morning Rose." He said simply, mask on. I noticed his eyes drag over Adrian.

'Hey Dimitri, er... This is Adrian." I introduced them both.

Adrian took a few steps towards Dimitri, hand outstretched.

Adrian could challenge even my father in clothing. Today he wore designer jeans with dark v-neck sweater, God knows how much that would cost alone, with some leather shoes.

"Good to meet you, Dimitri?" Adrian asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dimitri took his hand in his own, and I saw Adrian tense as he felt the full tremor of a shake Dimitri possessed.

"Yes, Dimitri Belikov." The hunk of muscle nodded greeting to Adrian.

When Adrian's hand was let go, he turned back to me. "So, would you like to catch up with me over lunch?" He sounded hopeful.

"Yeah, but... I have to stick around with Cowboy here..." I muttered disappointingly, eyes tracing the circles on my boots.

"Yes, and we really should get started." Dimitri's accent informed me.

"Aww, no worries, I'll be around, just call me." Adrian winked at me, before patting Dimitri on the shoulder and leaving.

#####

The lesson passed with little improvement. I jogged my laps, completed my push ups and mounted and dismounted multiple times. Dimitri ended the lesson with criticising my posture.

We were standing, elbows touching which was sending shivers up my spine, watching Jackson graze, when he said, "Are you two dating?"

I burst into laughter, giving Dimitri an 'are you freaking crazy?' look.

'N-N-No!" That was the most I had said to him all morning. I was still angry at him for 'saving' me from Jesse last night. I can look after myself.

Dimitri seemed happy to have received a word from me, because he let that breath taking smile out.

"Good. I mean, ah, he doesn't seem like the best kind of person." He seemed to be choking on his words, but he'd already gone too far. As flattered as I was, he'd still made a judgment that was up to me, not him.

"Yeah, well he's nice, and a good friend. Besides, what makes you think you get to decide who I like or not?" I snapped at him.

"Oh, so you like him?" I felt sorry for Dimitri, he actually sounded disappointed.

"No, but if I did, you wouldn't have any say over it."

I regretted being so mean to him, as he put that damn mask back.

"Yes, I suppose that's right. But so far your choice in men is easily criticisable." He turned on his heel to leave, breaking the connection our elbows had kept.

I grabbed his bicep to stop him, feeling his whole body tense up as I did.

"That's no fair! Don't treat me like I'm five, I can look after myself." My eyes met his own dark orbs, and I felt myself being dragged into his ferocious glare.

"Then stop acting like a five year old. If I hadn't stopped you last night, I know he would have hurt you."

"Why would you even care?" I stammered, feeling him grip both of my shoulders tightly in his large hands.

"Because… I don't know." He admitted, eyes trailing down to his boots.

I lifted my finger to his chin, pushing it up to face me. He looked down into my eyes, before our lips crushed together, mingling as one and moving in rhythm.

I felt his hands move down to the small of my back, and I wrapped my hand through his long hair, twisting my fingers into knots of his hair.

It only lasted a few moments, but when we broke apart, gasping for air, it had felt like lifetimes.

"I'm sorry…" Dimitri said, looking like he'd been slapped across the face.

"Wait, why? Why are you sorry?"

"Because we can't be – we can't do this. I'm 7 years older than you, I'm your teacher and… Your father trusts me to be professional." His words were like daggers to my heart, ripping it apart and leaving it for the vultures.

"No! Don't say that, please, we can make this work." My voice was raising to hysteria, tears making their way down my cheeks, leaving burning red marks.

"Roza… I'm sorry."

He left me there, kneeling on the ground with tears streaming down my face, while he walked back to his cottage.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**Oh, and its my birthday tomorrow so… YAY! Heheh.**

**Lots of Love, **

**Trick.**


	7. Igniting a Flame

The next few weeks passed in blurs.

I avoided everyone I could; only talking to Abe when he first talked to me, talking with Lissa scarcely, Adrian was postponed time after time and Dimitri… Well, I spoke only to him during our lessons, when I would ask him what I could improve on.

I know it's not right to push those who could help me away, but the pain I felt was ebbing away, replaced only by anger and rage at the fact that the first guy to hold my heart was keeping it locked away.

Dimitri seemed to know better than to talk to me. He was avoiding me as much as I was him, returning the favour I guess.

I'd catch him from time to time staring at me as I passed, no doubt remembering that hauntingly beautiful kiss we shared.

I knew I thought of it every moment I had nothing to do, nothing to keep my mind from remembering.

In class he'd sneak glances of me, but rarely would he ask me to answer questions, or read from text books.

The only words he would get from me would be, "Yes," or "Here," when he took the class' role.

The hardest art was actually dealing with both Adrian and Mason. I knew every one knew something was wrong, that something had happened to me. But those two just couldn't leave me alone. I'd wake up to a text from Mason, asking how I was or what I was up to that day, and I'd come home to 3 missed calls from Adrian, wanting to meet up sometime, to catch up.

All I wanted was time to move on, time to heal and get over that crazy arse Russian.

But no, they just couldn't let me go.

"Rose, please read the next entry on the handout." Stan's voice was a lot softer than usual. I guess even the teacher that hates me knows something is different.

"Sorry Sir, which entry?"

"Third down." He answered, looking up from his own handout.

I read the entry out, hating the fact that most of the people in this class were staring at me, as though I might break down crying half way through a sentence.

Just as I ended, the bell rang shrilly. Almost instantaneously, my phone vibrated in my pocket.

I picked it up, and saw Adrian's number and photo pop up on my phone.

I wanted to hang up, to ignore his call, but somehow I knew clicking the red button on this call was too far.

"Hey th-"

"What do you want?" I interrupted him, tired of being pestered by him.

"That, Little Rider, was rude. I was calling you to tell you that I am picking you up, right now, out the front of the St. Vlad's. So hurry up, I'll be there in five."

"What if I don't want-" I started, but this time I was cut off when I heard the dial tone on the other end.

It was the beginning of lunch, and I still had the last two sessions before it was time to go home, yet, I knew I was going with Adrian. Equine was the last two classes anyway, and I wouldn't mind avoiding a certain teacher.

So I grabbed my bags from my locker and headed to the car park.

"Over here, Rose!" Adrian called, his head out the window of his black Mercedes.

"Yeah, yeah…" I muttered, walking over, slowly, to where he waited in the car park.

I climbed into the passenger seat, flinging by bag into the back.

"Hey! Would you watch the freaking leather? I just had it buffed and polished." He actually sounded mad that I had almost damaged the cream interior.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest.

"A café, or burger joint, somewhere with food. You need to tell me what's going on." Adrian started driving, fast, out of the car park. I could smell the tang of alcohol on his breath. I wasn't surprised he had already been drinking, but I wasn't happy about it.

"You've been drinking? And now you're at the wheel… Genius." I shook my head, but kept my eyes on the road. Some one had to.

"So what? Its not like I'm going to crash."

Like a bolt of lightning, a flash back blinded me.

_I woke up, with Lissa's long blonde hair framing my face. _

"_Rose? Rose? Oh, you are awake – Nurse! She's awake." She called out, eyes widening in both shock and happiness. _

_I could see red in her eyes, and they were puffy, like she'd been crying. _

'_Liss," I croaked, my throat felt drier than a bone, like I'd had coal shovelled down there. "What happened?" _

"_The car… it flipped. I don't know how, but it did. They're all gone Rose, all of them." She couldn't hold in any of the tears any longer, she broke down, holding me lightly, but holding me. _

_Next thing I knew a nurse was checking my pupils and hear rate, before asking Lissa to let me rest. _

I will never forget the words Lissa spoke to me that day, and how brave she was to do that.

Yet I couldn't be brave enough to talk to my friends? To face up to a guy I had 'loved'. I don't even know Dimitri, how could I possibly 'love' him.

"Rose? Rose? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bought that up." Adrian's voice caught up with me.

"It's okay. I'm fine. Just remembering some stuff I guess."

**LPOV**

"Christian, I'm worried." I said, turning my smaller car into the driveway.

"Why? You said you were on birth control. You are, right?" His brows raised, and I had to giggle.

"Yes, and its not about that." I pecked his cheek softly, turning my keys in the ignition, and listening as the engine noises stopped. Pulling up on the handbrake, I stepped out of the car, only to have my hand pulled down by my boyfriend.

"More." He demanded, kissing my lips harder than I had his cheek. He kissed passionately, and I felt his hand slip up my thigh –

"No. Not right now Babe." I pushed his hand back to my knee, separating our lips.

"You really are worried, huh?" His ice blue eyes met my own eyes, and the worry in his melted my heart.

"Yes."

"Is this about Rose? Because I am sure she will get over 'us' in no time, besides, you said she didn't seem mad with you." His hand enclosed around mine, making me feel safer.

"Yeah, it's about Rose, but not that. She just… She just seems to be so damn distant. Something has happened, but she won't tell me. Or at least, I don't know how to ask… For once in my life, I feel like we're not sisters." I looked down at the steering wheel, avoiding Christian's gaze.

"Vasilisa Dragomir, look at me right now." I felt his index finger touch my chin, turning my head to face him. "Rose is strong, God knows how she can handle living with me, but sometimes you just need to be there. Never mind words, she will tell you, if she tells you, when she's ready. Just act normal, okay?"

I nodded, and he kissed my lips tenderly and thoroughly. Not as demanding or urgent as before, but still full of fireworks.

"Thanks, I love you." I said, breaking the kiss.

"Love you too."

####

**RPOV**

"And then he left me there… I don't think I've cried like that in a long time, gah, I'm such a baby." I said, wiping tears from under my eyes before they began to run freely.

Adrian, for once in his life, didn't make a comment or joke but listened. I don't even know how he managed to get me to talk, but I had to let it out. And he had been there.

He silently handed me a napkin from the dispenser on our table.

"Thanks," I said, wiping at my eyes again.

"Jerk." He blurted out.

"Wh-What?"" I said, not sure I had heard him right.

"This Dimitri, what a jerk. He doesn't deserve you, at all. Sure, there are problems in that relationship, but damn it, if he won't fight, he doesn't deserve you!" I had never heard Adrian be so mad, ever. Not even when I stole his liquor, or if a girl turned him down. No, Adrian wasn't mad. He was pissed off.

"No, he has a point. We would be doomed, I mean, he works for Abe. That's a tragedy waiting right there. " I said shaking my head, picking at my burger.

We had decided to eat at a burger joint, but hey, who doesn't love greasy food.

"Don't talk like that, Rose. Look, I think we all know that I want to be with you, " I just sighed, as Adrian spoke what I knew. " but there is no way in hell that I'm going to watch you suffer like this. The way I see it, you have two options;

You either confront the Russian, and try to make it work, if he said okay.

Or, you can move on."

Did he have to be so honest? Would it actually hurt him to just say something comforting? However hard it was though, he was telling the truth, and I knew which option I had to take.

"Yeah, I guess just this once you're right. I'm going to move on." I said it firmly, placing both of my open palms on the table.

He laughed at my sneaky comment, before leaning in, eyes watching my lips like prey. "Good…" He murmured.

"No, no way! Put it back in your pants." My hands moved from the table to shove him back.

"But…" He pouted, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"No. Please, Adrian, I tod you this as a friend, not so you could take advantage of me."

"You're right this time Little Rider, I'm sorry. I shall take this to the grave." Adrian put his hand over his heart, or where it should be, over the top of his loose white tee.

"Thanks Man. Lets go though; I need to talk to Lissa." I stood up from the wobbly table, and grabbed the remains of what I think was my third burger.

"So you're really taking that with you?" He asked, eyeing of the burger.

"Ahh, yeah, duh, why wouldn't I? You paid for it." I said, stuffing it in my mouth.

"Wait. I thought you paid for it?" He patted his pockets wildly, trying o find his wallet.

I felt smug holding the most likely very expensive, leather wallet up. It was missing at least thirty bucks, not that he's miss it.

"That my friend, is pay back or driving me around half drunk."

"I think you'll find Rose, that I am at my best half drunk."

I didn't reply, unless you count hurling his wallet at his head.

####

**LPOV**

I watched Christian groom his horse, from at least five feet away. I'm way too scared of them to go any closer, especially when they towered over me like his.

"Come over here Bub, I need you." He pleaded, raking his hands through that dark hair, driving me crazy.

"No." I said, tempted beyond belief to walk over there.

"Why?"

"Because that _thing _will kill me. Didn't you say it was like 23 toes tall?"

He cracked up laughing, bending over to clutch at his stomach. When he finally stopped, he had tears in his eyes.

"N-no Liss, 17 hands high. Oh, you're a cutie." Christian corrected me, then made me blush.

"Why do you need my help?"

"I need you, just come here. I promise he won't hurt you. See, look, he's sleeping." Christian put the small tack box on what's-his-face's back, and the horse didn't move, proving he was fast asleep.

I took a few careful steps towards Christian, to which he responded by holding out his hand.

I placed my hand within his, and was surprised when he pulled me towards him, crushing our mouths together. At first I was tense, worried his horse would I don't know, kick me or something, but nothing happened, so I relaxed and returned his passionate embrace.

I was getting into, the way you do, our lips mingling, but I wanted more. So I tried pushing him towards the tack room. He didn't agree it seemed, as he pushed me back. He was pushing me so my back was against his horse's shoulder, and I could feel him put his hand on the black gelding's wither.

The next thing I knew, the horse was bowing, one front leg stretched out, whilst the other kneeled underneath the beast. I was at first alarmed, but the way Christian looked at me… it was calming.

"Relax, this is going to be fun. Trust me." He whispered softly in my ear.

"Okay, I trust you." Gently, he lifted me up, and lowered me onto the horses back.

"Okay, when I said I trusted you, I didn't think you were about to put me on the savage beat." I said, gripping tight on the horse's mane and neck, hoping that I wasn't about to come flying off.

"Flame won't hurt you, just breath. I don't think I've ever seen that shade of purple before." He joked, softly kissing my apparently purple cheek.

"Shuddup boy." I said, clinging on like a baby to its mother.

He merely chuckled, and patted Flame's rump.

I gasped as the horse, 'Flame', got back on all fours.

I was even more surprised, happily though, when I felt Christian get on behind me. He rested his head on my shoulder, his nose tickling my neck. He was hugging me, softly, reassuring me that I was safe.

I leaned around, kissing him. He kissed back and before long we were back to our heated ways.

"Hey do you want to, ah, on Flame?" Christian winked at me.

"Kinky." I whispered.

"Oh my god! My poor virgin eyes!"

I whipped around, nearly falling off the damn horse, to see Rose, hand over her eyes, in the stables.

####

**Sorry for any mistakes, I just wanted to get this up here as soon as possible ^^ Thank you all for the birthday wishes! They made my day as much as any other present. **

**Again, editing took me exactly 2 minutes, as my editor was unavailable. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the charries, Richelle Mead does. Please respect this. **

**Please Review!**


	8. Hurting Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Vampire Academy book series. All rihts reserved to Richelle Mead. **

**RPOV**

"I'm serious! Just stop it. Gross. Poor Flame." I groaned, one hand covering my burning eyes, the other at my hip. "Are things really that dull in the bedroom that you have to bonk on the friggin horse?"

"Oh no Rose, things are not all dull in my bedroom," Christian proved his point by sticking his tongue down my best friend's throat. "Or in yours for that matter."

I screamed in disgust, charging forward to rip Christian off the horse and beat his head in until I made bolognaise sauce.

Lissa hopped off Flame before I made two steps, and wrapped her arms around me, embracing me in a tight hug.

"Liss, I can't breathe." I struggled, hugging her back awkwardly, seeing as my arms were being pressed tight at my sides.

"I've missed you." She said quietly, taking a step back, but keeping both of her hands on my shoulders, keeping me at bay.

It surprised me, that she had said it like I'd been overseas, but in many ways I had been away. Just not in a physical way.

It was then, looking into those emerald eyes, that I knew Lissa wasn't going to ask questions. She would just be there for me, whether I was willing to talk or not.

"Me too." I said, hugging her again.

#####

As I tacked Jackson, after grooming him extensively as a make up for being distant, I came to a conclusion.

I didn't want to go to the afternoon training session with Dimitri, so why should I? Sure, I'd get in trouble, but that always blowed over after a little while. Being with Dimitri took away everything I had built around me, as protection. He just blew it all away, and for me, that's dangerous.

After all, isn't he right? No matter how much it may hurt me, I am only seventeen, he's twenty-four. I am his student, he is my mentor and teacher. Yet, how am I supposed to just accept that as that?

God, I need a break.

"Let's go boy. Let's go for a run." I whispered in Jackson's black tipped ear. They flicked forward, and he lifted a hoof up and down excitedly.

I briskly mounted with ease. I guess his training was working on me.

"Rose? You'r- What are you doing?" Dimitri demanded as he rounded the corner. There was a concerned lightness in his dark eyes.

"I'm going for a ride."

"Get down Rose." He pointed one longer slender finger down my side and to the ground.

"No, not today Cowboy." I said, but as he took a long step forward, probably to drag me down, I kicked Jackson's stomach. He rocketed forward, transition from halt to canter something Janine had often made me practise. I rode past him, making his untied hair whiz past his face, and out into the open.

I kept riding, gaining speed as I asked Jackson for the gallop, until I came to the gate of one of the larger paddocks.

Looking behind me I could see Dimitri catching up, riding his own dark quarter horse. Which gave me two options, dismount and open the gate, or jump the 3 railed fence. Dimitri was gaining distance quickly, so I went with option two.

We'd jumped it together before, but that made me feel little better.

"Get up!" I growled as Jackson neared the fence, booting him. He leapt, and thank the Gods, made it over. We had what felt like an hour's hang time, but I knew it had only lasted a few moments, before Jackson's outstretched front legs touched the ground lightly, and like air, we floated away again. His gallop was constant, his breathing steady.

As I looked behind me, I saw Dimitri soar over the jump, much higher than necessary.

"Show off…" I muttered, veering with Jackson away from him.

I had the advantage. I knew the land.

"Good boy, keep going." I was heading for the one place that had always kept me safe, somewhere where I don't think Dimitri could reach me.

"Stop running!" I heard Dimitri yell, but why I don't know. Why was he chasing me? Because of the training session? No way.

I pulled and released Jackson's reigns softly, and he came to an abrupt halt. "Good man." I said, rubbing his shoulder before I dismounted. I could hear Dimitri's horse coming, and slowing.

Jackson hung his head down to the ground, and began eating the green grass, so I gently hitched him to the old rail. We stood before my old hiding place, an overgrown hedge, with a small opening big enough for someone my size to get through. In the centre was an opening that let sunlight flicker through.

There was no way someone with broad shoulders like Dimitri could get through the opening.

I crawled in on hands and knees, branches grazing my Latino skin.

When I reached the small opening his voice reached me. "Roza?" That nickname made my stomach flip. "Please come out of there."

"No. I can't."

"Why not? Are you stuck?" His voice was full of concern.

"No, I mean I can get out. I just… can't."

"Rose, you're not making sense."

"I can't get out while you're there! I can't get out of this mess! Just… Fuck you for doing this to me!" I half screamed at the man who'd taken my heart and spat on it, before returning it.

"I'm sorry." His Russian accent was strong, his voice raw with emotion. "I wish this could work, don't you know that?"

"Obviously you don't. Otherwise you would try." My voice was monotone, devoid of emotion.

I heard his soft sigh, a sad and frustrated noise. "I'll see you tonight. Forget about training for today." I could tell from the way he said it that his mask was back in place.

"Tonight?"

"At your mother's welcome home dinner. Abe invited me."

"What?"

#####

"What is this about Janine having a welcome home dinner?" I demanded from Abe, standing in front of him with one finger pressed to his chest.

"You're _mother_," he emphasised, making me want to be sick. "Is coming home tonight, and I have organised a lovely dinner. Mr Belikov is invited, and I believe is bringing a _friend_." Abe winked at me when he said 'friend', and unfortunately I got the jest. The jest made my head spin, and my stomach convulse.

"Am I allowed to bring a_ friend_?"

"Yes, of course you can bring Lissa you know that she's like a daughter to me- Oh, a _friend_." He seemed a little distraught at the thought of me bringing a boy home. "Yes my love, you may."

I wanted to fist pump I was so excited. Now I could really get back at the Russian for screwing with me.

"Thanks Pa."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek before jogging up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Rose? What are you doing?" Lissa asked from where she'd been reading on the couch in the corner of my room. Christian sat beside her, a handheld game console in his hands.

"Giving Mason a call." I told her the truth, flicking open my phone and dialling his number.

I saw excitement flicker in her jade eyes, making me feel a little guilty for what I was about to do.

"Yellow?" He answered on the end of the line.

"Green."

"Rose? What's up chicka-dee?" He laughed, and I could tell he was grinning.

"I need a favour. Feel like dinner?"

"With you? Anytime."

"Good boy. Tonight, mine, Janine's welcome home dinner. No need to dress up, I don't think. Come up around… seven thirty. Okay?"

"Yes Ma'am." Mase laughed.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight." I hung up, feeling guilty enough as it is, that I am about to use one of my best friends as a way to get back at a guy.

#####

This is going to sound weird, and yes, I know that, but something that calms me and makes me happy I guess, is mucking out stalls. It makes me focus on something, something that is different from hormones and love poems. It's rhythmic too, like waves lapping at the shore.

The sounds of horses breathing, of knickers and swishing tails, too make my senses relax. I don't know… It just feels right in the stables, and if it means that mucking is what I do, I don't mind.

"You did well Mattie Ross." The usual sounds are halted as his honey like voice interrupts them, and the sound of eight legs walking come down the stables.

"Shit." I breathed, hooking the pitch fork I had been using into a pile of soiled straw.

I heard him stop and saw the tip of his long boots from at the bottom of the stall.

He held his stop for only a couple of moments before he started walking again, not acknowledging me.

_Mattie Ross…_ _Must be his mare's name. _I took out my phone and clicked on the link to Google.

I wanted to laugh, that'd be right. Mattie Ross was a main character in a John Wayne film, 'True Grit'.

I passed the rest of the time, until Janine's dinner, by getting ready. I showered, took an hour to pick a dress, and did my hair and make up.

The dress I did choose wasn't too dressy, but not too slutty either. It was red, and showed off my natural curves.

The length was just right, a little past my knees, but with a split up one side.

I finished it off by tying my hair up, but letting strands fall to frame my face, and by putting a simple gold chain with a rose pendant necklace hang around my neck.

I looked pretty good.

"Hey, the visitors are here." I heard Lissa call from outside the bathroom.

"Okay, I'm coming." I said, sliding into some moderately tall heels, and exiting the bathroom.

"Mase is waiting down there; I think he was talking to Christian." Lissa informed me, walking beside me down the stairs.

I nodded at my skin coloured blouse with nice black work pants wearing best friend.

"Rosemarie!" _Oh God… she really is back…_

"Janine, it's good to see you again." I said as my short red-headed mother came hurrying over.

"Yes, you too. Well, don't you look… lovely." She really seemed to struggle being nice to me.

"Yeah, thanks. Ah, I think that woman over there just waved you over to her." I lied, pointing to a woman stranding by herself.

"That's a caterer."

"Oh, my mistake. So, ah, how did you go?" I asked, straightening out my dress.

"Well, I won." No surprise. As much as I despised her sometimes, I had to respect her. She's one of the best out there.

"Well done. You were over there for a long time though."

"Yes, well, I had a look at a few horses and what not. Plus, I had a few things to take care of for your father. Speaking of Abe, I believe is calling us to the table." She said, walking back to Abe's side.

The house was lit by candle light, and groups of people talked together, sharing appetisers and wine.

"Dinner is ready." Abe's voice smoothly reached my ears, and everyone else's it seemed.

I didn't recognize everyone at the party, but most of them I knew.

"Rose! Over here." I heard Mason call to me, from the dining room, where no doubt the food would be waiting.

"Hey Mase. Thanks for coming." I laced my fingers around Mason's, taking him by surprise.

"No problem." He smiled, like a school boy.

#####

The seating arrangement was made to fuck with me. Abe and Janine sat on either end of the medium length table. Christian sat beside Lissa, who sat beside me, and on my other side was Mason. A few people sat beside him. Dimitri sat opposite me, of course, with the girl who'd been sitting with him in the movies. Either side of them were more people.

She looked familiar, with those raven locks and crystal blue eyes… There was something else. A scar took over half of her pretty face.

"Christian, is that…?" I leaned back in my chair, behind Lissa, as I whispered to him.

"Aunt Tasha!" He said, leaning over the table to kiss his Aunt's cheek. _Knew it…_

"Christian." She kissed his cheek back.

While they conversed in hushed tones, I swapped my attention to Dimitri.

I had to look away quickly, because when I turned to him, he was looking at me. All of me. I watched his eyes go from my face to my stomach, or at least, as far as he could look down from the other side of the table. He was wearing a navy v-neck sweater, and I think dark coloured jeans, but damn, he looked good.

"Dimitri."

"Rosemarie." He responded, with the slight twist of those delicious lips.

"Dimka, please introduce me." Tasha's voice was thinly veiling a seductive note. I hate it.

"Yes. This is Rosemarie Hathaway. She's my student, and I mentor her." He was politeness, none of that tone in his deep accented voice. "This is Natasha."

"Rose, nice to meet you." I held out one hand, and she took it lightly, shaking it.

"Please, call me Tasha. I've wanted to meet you for a long time; after all, it was your family that took in my nephew."

I smiled and nodded, turning to Mason, who had a confused expression plastering his freckled face.

"Oh, Tasha, Dimitri," I pulled Mason's hand up, with my fingers entwined around his, on to the table. I watched Dimitri's eyes flash in anger, and turn ice cold. "This is Mason."

"Hey." Mason's voice sounded slightly strained, but as I looked over at him, he simply smiled, and slid both of our hands off of the table.

I flirted openly with Mason throughout the whole dinner, stealing glances at Dimitri – who always looked mad or cold – and held awkward conversations with Natasha Ozera.

We had finished the delicious meal, consisting of steak, roasted vegetable and a mouth watering chocolate cake, and now were talking together in the lounge area.

Dimitri was with Tasha, and by the looks of it, things were getting cosy in their corner.

He had his broad and muscular back to me, with both hands over Natasha's head, boxing her in. From what I could see, she didn't mind him being over her like that, as she beamed and giggled.

He leaned even closer to her, bringing his face to hers, but I couldn't watch for one second longer.

I did the worst, but first, thing that came to mind. I grabbed Mason and, coughing loudly first, kissed him.

The kiss wasn't the same as one Dimitri and I had shared. It wasn't full of passion or need, it was full of lust and hunger. The exact opposite. For me at least, from what I could tell from Mason's lips, he felt more than I did for it.

When he broke apart, I could hear Lissa giggling, but I trained my eyes and ears onto Dimitri only.

If he looked mad before, he was pissed off now. I'd like to compare him to a bull, with nostrils flared and eyes small and beady, but with a stern glare. But, I really don't think that covers how mad Dimitri looked.

Mason's blue eyes were searching my own hazel eyes; raking me with guilt and making me squirm. He held me lightly, one hand at the small of my back, the other higher up on one shoulder blade. I could tell he knew that wasn't an ordinary kiss, and that it had held greater emotion. But not for him.

"W-why?" Was his simple question, but one I had no answer for. I averted my eyes, looking at the maroon wallpaper instead.

Mason let go of me at once, throwing my arms down and striding out of the lounge area.

"Damn it." I hissed under my breath. Lissa's eyes were widened, not like before, she wasn't giggling or clapping her hands together excitedly. Now she stood, Christian beside her, still and quiet.

The rest of the guests hadn't noticed out little commotion, not even Tasha, who was shaking Dimitri's arm, trying to get his attention.

I had to go look for Mason. I had to find him and apologize. I had been wrong, how could I have ever thought using him would be a good idea?

I walked out of the lounge, but jogged after him from there. He didn't stop walking, that even pace like a drum beat even if he knew I was coming after him.

"Mason. Wait, Mason." I said, reaching out to grab his arm.

He shook me off, a sad expression over his usually joyful face.

"No Rose," his voice was as sad as his face. "I know you didn't kiss me then. You were using me. To get back at _him_." Mason's reference to Dimitri was like a swear word and I flinched as he said it.

"No, no Mason. I did kiss you. It has nothing to do with Dimitri… I love you –"

"Don't. You love me how? Huh? How do you like me?" He asked, pointing his finger at my chest.

"Like… a-"

"Let me finish for you. Like a brother." Mason said, but as I made to stop him, he continued. "Look, I love you. In more than the way you love me, and I can understand that. But say it, don't go around kissing me to get back at other guys. Don't use me. You've done some bad things in the past Rose, but... but tonight you crossed the line." He rubbed his forehead with one hand, in a frustrated manner.

"Mason, please… Please forgive me. I'm so sorry."

"This time, I don't think sorry's going to cut it." With that he left, heading towards where I'm sure his car waited.

I felt like vomiting. My head hurt, and my heart ached. I had not only made myself seem more like a jealous bitch than ever, but I had managed to tear apart a friendship – with one of my only, and best friends.

What a fabulous dinner and night in general. I mean, to top things off, Janine is home after all.

As if life isn't hard enough.

**Howdy, **

**I hope this wasn't too boring, and that you can forgive me for being so late to update! Well, its up now, and I am actually beginning a new story as well, so please keep your eye out for that one ;D**

**And again, I know I say it a lot, but please review! Especially on this chapter, I want as much feed back as possible ^^ *Sigh* Sorry if its boring…**

**Love you all, **

**Trick. **

**Oh! And thanks to Gaurdians-Rayne-Mayne, for being so uber quick to edit it!**


	9. Physical Exertion

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Richelle Mead. I do not profit in anyway from this Fanfiction. Please respect my own rights. **

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I jogged, or ran, faster than usual the next morning. I had so many feelings turning over in my head that I felt like I was going to explode. And what's the best way to explode without, well, physically exploding?

Physical exertion.

That or writing sappy poetry, but hell, my poems would end up just being swear words in a way so they rhymed.

"You're done." Dimitri called to me from the other side of the ménage.

I slowed to a walk, letting my muscles stretch before I would have to do push ups.

"That was much quicker than usual, well done." He stated in that damn monotone Russian voice.

I didn't say anything. I just nodded and wiped the sweat from my brown with my forearm.

I did the number of push ups required, followed by the chin ups, and was finally ready to mount.

"You may mount." He instructed, folding the worn out western novel he'd been reading in half and shoving it in his back pocket.

I did as I was told and mounted Jackson, careful to do it right. All I needed right now was for Dimitri to challenge me on such as easy aspect of riding, and I would snap.

Mason had ignored all the calls and texts I'd sent him overnight. I hadn't slept a wink because of the guilt that trapped my head.

I knew I would have to work hard to regain any trust from Mason, but I didn't bank on him making it that much harder on me.

Like Cher sang, 'If I could turn back time…'

"Okay, start getting Jackson warmed up. Spend at least ten minutes, I'd prefer fifteen, just walking and marching. Go." Dimitri said leaning against the railing in the indoor ménage.

Abe was using both outdoor ménages, as he was auctioning some of his thoroughbreds, and needed to parade them.

He had his eyes set on a stallion, he'd told me over breakfast that morning, but he wanted to sell of some yearlings before he would buy it.

"Heels down." He reminded me, and I found myself trying to impress him.

I gave Jackson a full warm up, letting him stretch his own muscles, as I had mine.

"Okay, he's ready," Dimitri said, straightening up and walking to the centre of the ménage.

"Trot on at E, but I want an even transition, okay so-"

"So I start at a sitting trot and rise a couple of paces afterwards." I interrupted him, aiding Jackson into a steady trot.

"Yes." He said his face as emotional as the boots on my feet. No wait, they had more emotion than Dimitri showed.

I waited until I was sure Jackson would keep his pace, when I began rising.

"Check your diagonal." He said, but as I looked down at Jackson's outside shoulder, I realised I was on the right diagonal.

"I'm rising correctly." I stated keeping up with Jackson's beat.

"Yes, you are. But you should always check."

"Okay."

We spent the next hour or so trotting, walking too, but mainly Dimitri had me trotting.

Apart from being boring, I think it really helped Jackson and me. By the end of the lesson my legs hurt but I had renewed confidence in my riding.

My good mood didn't last long though, as soon as I dismounted and found Dimitri was waiting for me in the stables.

"You and Mason… Are you two going out?" He asked that mask on.

"No." I answered, trying on my own mask. I really didn't want to talk about this, especially with _him._

He was silent for a few minutes, before he answered, "Oh. Then why did you," he swallowed, like it was hard to say. Couldn't he just be honest? He doesn't care about me, why bother asking any questions? "Kiss him?"

"I just did. Why were you making out with Natasha Ozera in the corner of the lounge last night?" I snapped back, gripping onto Jackson's reigns tightly.

Dimitri looked shocked, which was shocking in itself, seeing as I could tell what he was feeling.

"I w-"

"Look, don't even worry Dimitri. I'm a big girl, I know how to look after myself, and I know how to move on." I said, moving past him.

He didn't say anything, he didn't go to stop me. Dimitri just stood there, hands hanging limply at his sides.

* * *

><p>"So I kissed him…" I finished, looking down at my fingers as I waited for Adrian's response.<p>

I don't know how long I waited, but it felt like hours, until Adrian finally reacted. By laughing.

He was bent over, hands on knees, laughing, in the school's car park.

Adrian had agreed to drop me off and pick me up, to give Lissa and Christian a little alone time. Apparently I'd been clinging on to them since the two weeks had passed, from the kiss with Mason.

Mason still wasn't talking to me, Abe was more and more obsessed with this stallion he wanted to buy, there was no way I was talking to Janine and Adrian had been away in Thailand or Australia, somewhere over there. So I had no one to talk with, other than the horses, except Christian and Lissa.

I slapped Adrian's arm, then pushed his shoulder. "Don't laugh! He won't talk to me now…"

"Don't worry Little Rider, from what I hear of this Mason, he will forgive you. Just give him time and space. Show him you trust and respect him." He said, brushing some stray strands of hair off my face.

As much as I liked Adrian, and how much he meant to me, his touch had little effect on me in comparison to Dimitri's.

"Thanks Adrian Ivashkov, but I don't have the same confidence that you have." I pouted, receiving a tap on the nose.

"Lets go my Sweet, the car is running."

"You'd better catch it then!" I joked, laughing more at the fact I'd made such a horrible joke than the joke itself.

Adrian beamed though, his eyes closing like something you'd see in an anime.

"Oh, you have no idea how happy I am to see the old Rosemarie Hathaway back!"

* * *

><p>"You have to come! Come on Rose! It will be perfect, with the school break coming up and… It's gonna be amazing, but only if you come!" Lissa whined. "Christian agrees with me too. Don't you Christian."<p>

It was only ever in that moment, I felt sorry for Christian Ozera. He had been playing Pokémon, or something like that, on a handheld console when Lissa had demanded his agreement. Of course he didn't care, so long as he was in the good books (or bed) with Lissa, and hadn't been listening. That was until he was elbowed in the stomach.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah, not the same. Babe, I'm in the long grass? Do you know what that means?" He asked his girlfriend.

"No Ceecee, I don't." She answered honestly, an angry glint in her eyes despite the smile she showed.

"It means that at any time, I could be thrown into battle against a wild creature." Christian gave her a peck on the cheek, before returning to his game.

Lissa sighed, obviously frustrated by her boyfriend.

"Look, Rose. I want you to come."

"B-"

"I want you to come to this Fun Fair, and therefore you don't have a choice but to come." Lissa finished by patting my knee.

The three of us sat together under that oak tree on the school grounds. Mason and Eddie were no where to be seen.

I didn't blame Eddie, or Mason really. Eddie was Mason's best friend, and I had hurt Mase. He had to be there for his bro, before me, the hoe.

"Why do you even want to go? You don't like the rides, not last time I checked anyway." I asked, curious to her sudden change of heart.

"Christian promised to win me a large plushie duck." She beamed, and I swear I could smell fear coming from Christian. He was stuffed if he didn't win that duck for her.

I broke out in a laughing fit, which puzzled only Lissa.

"Oh, okay I'll come with you." _I really want to see Christian lose myself…_ I didn't add.

She hugged me so tight, I thought my boobs were going to pop right out of my shirt and roll across the spring grass.

"Thanks Rose." She kissed my cheek, making me grin like an idiot. What? I love making Lissa happy.

* * *

><p>"Fun fair?" Abe asked, raising a greying eyebrow.<p>

I was halfway though a mouthful of carbonara with bacon, so I quickly downed the food in my mouth to reply.

That didn't go well, as I started coughing. It's all right though, Abe passed me his glass of water and I got over my bout.

"Yeah," cough. "Sorry. What was I saying? Oh, right. Lissa wants me to join her and Christian when the Fun fair comes to town."

Christian smirked, "Well, Lissa wants her to come…"

Abe, Janine and I ignored him.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Rosemarie," Janine decided to join in the conversation, her red hair bobbing as she spoke. "It might give you all a chance to have some fun, especially when you have exams coming up after the break."

"Yeah, that was my thinking, Janine." I said, not looking over at her.

Abe clapped his hands together, "If my ladies both agree for once in their lives, how can I not?" He chuckled.

Janine didn't laugh, neither did I, but Christian certainly coughed to cover up his own laughing.

"Rosemarie, could you please pass me the salt?" My mother asked me, gesturing to the salt shaker in front of my plate.

"Oh but Mother, I think you're salty enough as it is." I said, politely like a housewife to her neighbour. Totally fake.

"Rose, that was unnecessary. Apologize to your Mother." Abe said, a dangerous glint evident in his brown eyes.

"Sorry." I said looking at Janine's reddening face. "So, Papa, how's this racehorse stallion coming along?"

"Oh, my Dear, I think I'm in love… Oh! Again, my Janine Bear." Abe added quickly. "He's stunning… And so fast. A real sprinter. But they want more than I will offer. Not to worry," _I wasn't…_ "They're bringing it down day by day."

"I thought they would." I said, leaning around the table to give Abe a reassuring pat on the back. "Just ask if you need any help with him."

"I could do with a groom for him. If you'd take the job… I'd pay you." He offered and I thought my eyes would bulge right out of my head.

"Of course I will! Thank you!" I said, hugging my father from around the table. Yeah, uncomfortable.

"I'm glad you will take the job, my Sweet. But it will be a lot of work." He said, hugging me back.

"I'm used to a lot of work." I whispered in his ear, receiving a chuckle.

"Don't me rude to Janine." He chastised.

"Yeah, that's who I meant."

* * *

><p>I was looking at the bulletin board at school during lunch with Lissa and Christian.<p>

Lissa wanted to check the dates that the Fun fair was coming, again.

I was just browsing through the leaflets, checking out sales at local shops and taking coupons, when I saw a bright blue leaflet.

Taking a look I read the description:

**Hunting Over Obstacles Competition**

**In two weeks, on the Sunday, the day will come for the yearly, regional Hunting over obstacles Competition. **

**Every year men and women compete on their horses, over a series of jumps and fences in hunt for a mechanical, remote rabbit. **

**All contestants are to master the jumps, chase the rabbit, until the end of the obstacles, where they must draw their rifles and shoot the mechanical rabbit. **

**Entries have closed, but we still love a big turn out to watch, so please show your support from 10am to 5pm. **

**There are three contestants competing from St. Vladimir's.**

**They are: **

**Jesse Zeklos**

**Mason Ashford **

**and Ralf Sarcozy.**

**Thank you. **

I knew I had to go.

"_Don't worry Little Rider, from what I hear of this Mason, he will forgive you. Just give him time and space. Show him you trust and respect him."_

Adrian's words rang strong in my head. This was the perfect show of respect, and trust. More than that, I could show him that I supported him.

Then, maybe, he'd speak to me.

"We're going to the Hunting Comp." I said, glancing over at Lissa.

"The entries are closed Rose…"

"Not to compete, to cheer Mason on." I smiled a small, content smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the feedback everyone, c;<strong>

**Please, keep all this feedback coming! **

**And thanks to my editor, Gaurdians-Rayne-Mayne for the super speed edit!**

**Love, **

**Trick.**


	10. See You Later

**Yes, an update at last ;P Yeah, I was having Fanfiction Email withdrawal… Hope this satisfies your needs for a little while, but I should update soon. Same goes for The Ruiner (If you read that, and if you don't, please do!), just waiting on a friend's help (Mwa ha ha ha).**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All rights to original characters, are to Richelle Mead. I have my own rights to plot, etc etc, please respect that. **

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"This is Cody." Abe introduced me to the stallion I'd be taking care of, over the next… Well, until Abe said I could was released.

"He's stunning… No wonder you have an unhealthy obsession with him." I laughed, running my hand over Cody's neck.

Cody was tall, at about 17.2hh, dappled gray thoroughbred. He looked fast, with long and lanky legs, driven by a powerful shoulder and rump.

I was impressed to say the least.

"Yes. So, I am guessing you like him?" Abe asked putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, I do." I smiled up at him before noticing who was holding the lead rope.

"Dimitri, thank you for bringing him out. The two of you can groom him and then stable him. His cotton rug is in the take room, Rose." My father said, letting go of my shoulder to walk towards the tack room. "All of his things are in here."

I followed him to the tack room, taken by surprise.

"Why is Di- Mr Belikov here?" I asked, rather frustrated.

"You are both his grooms… I thought you wouldn't mind. Don't you like him?" I studied Abe for a moment, checking for a double meaning behind his words.

I found none, so just said, "Yeah, he's… alright, I just thought it was _my_ job."

"Oh, Rose, it is your job. Don't get defensive my daughter, he will be doing other things at the same time." Abe said, patting my back. "Now, collect the rug and join Dimitri."

"Yes Pa." I said smiling what I hoped would be a convincing smile.

It seemed like Dimitri was trying to ruin every part of my life.

"I've got, ah, business to attend to. Look after my Baby." Abe directed at Dimitri, and I knew for a fact that Cody was the baby he referred to, not me.

"Yes Sir."

"Kiss arse…" I muttered under my breath, as Abe left.

"Did you say something?" Dimitri asked me in that delicious Russian accent.

"Nope." I said, resting the cotton rug on a stall door, while I began grooming the stallion's gray coat.

This horse is certainly beautiful, but not in every sense of the word. He snorts, stomps his hooves and throws his head up and down.

It's not like all stallions are piggy, like Cody, but man, this one was.

I was glad to leave the stables, hair in a mess and clothes looking like I'd rolled in the ménage a few times, knowing that I wouldn't have to do this for another twenty-four hours.

But hey, I get paid, I get respect from Abe, I get something to spend more time doing and I get to spend more time with Dimitri.

No matter how mad I can get, I have to admit that any time spent alongside Dimitri, was time well spent.

After dinner, a three course meal – my favourite, I showered and trudged, tiredly to my room.

A red light flashed in the corner of my phone, reminding me I had an unread message.

I crossed the room; a towel wrapped around my body, and opened the message.

**Lissa: FUN FAIR TOMORROW! I'll be at yours by 12. Love you! Xoxo.**

I laughed, shaking my head shamefully and face palmed.

"Night Ugly Fuckling."

"Night Spastic," I replied to Christian. "If you don't win Lissa that duck, she's going to kill you. After she takes your man hood away."

"I know…" He said quietly.

I decided not to let Lissa hang any longer, and replied: **Yah ****Man, ****see ****you ****then. ****All ****day? ****Love ****you ****too, ****xx.**

I left my phone while I put my little sheep pyjamas on. They are comfortable, that is all.

My phone beeped, and the little red light returned.

**Lissa: ****Yes. ****We ****will ****be ****there ****all ****day ****and ****half ****the ****night. ****Get ****over ****it. ****Nighty ****night ****xoxo.**

**Me:****You ****seriously ****want ****to ****kill ****me, ****huh? ****Night ****xx.**

After I'd set an alarm for earlier in the day, I snuggled into my bed. Then came sleep.

* * *

><p>My lesson with Dimitri went quickly after I'd asked if we could end early to do Cody's grooming and mucking out in the morning.<p>

"Why?" He asked, scratching his head. I'd noticed him doing that a lot, like something was missing.

"Lissa and Christian are taking me to the Fun Fair. Is that okay?" I answered, glaring and poking my tongue out at him as he turned his back.

"Yes, that will be fine." I fist pumped, which he saw and smiled the slightest smile. "I wanted to go anyway."

"Oh, really? With who?" I asked, unable to hide my curiosity.

"With Natasha. Now, hurry up and get Cody so we can groom him. Oh, and don't thing poking your tongue out at me will make these lessons any easier." I swear I could hear his smirk, seeing as I couldn't really see it. As soon as I had heard that name, _Natasha_, I had turned and left with Cody's halter. Even the thought of them together made me sick, let alone them in a Fun Fair, holding hands and buying fairy floss.

"Yes Sir." I pushed through Cody's stall door, opening only the slightest bit so I could fit through.

As beautiful as the stallion is, he's not exactly Mister Nice. He tends to snort loudly, breath heatedly and paw at the ground.

It's not like he's kicking and rearing, but I wouldn't keep that out of the question, at the moment. It worries me when he does paw at the saw dust bedding, because as strong as the stalls are, I honestly don't want him charging into them anyway.

He's in not only the largest, but most secure stall in the stable. The stallion pen. And yet, I still don't feel comfortable around the horse.

Never mind, he's quiet when we groom him, and he is usually good when we lead him around. I just don't know how we'll go exercising the beast.

We groomed quickly and efficiently, swiping away even the slightest bit of dust or dander.

I put his cotton rug on, as the weather was warming as the day went on, and Dimitri and I made a deal – If he was home first, he'd put Cody's night rug on, but if I was home first, I had to.

When I'd finished, and went to leave, Dimitri asked, "Maybe I'll see you there?"

He caught me off guard, the way he had asked the question. He sounded hopeful, but I must have been mistaken, because there was no way he was hoping to see me there. After all, why would he take _her_ if he did?

"Yeah, maybe." I said flatly, not giving any real response. Not emotionally.

* * *

><p>"Rose, I said I'd be here by twelve. What time is it?" Lissa asked, as I opened the passenger door to her small car.<p>

"It's just past twelve…" I said, throwing my little handbag over the back of my seat.

"Hey!" Christian complained.

"Sorry, didn't see you there. I thought you'd be later than me, hence why you weren't in the front." I shrugged, struggling not to laugh.

"I was on time, but Flame stood on my foot, so I'm resting it." Christian said, rubbing his toes.

"You're lucky he didn't break your toes," Lissa said disapprovingly, but I knew she was just worried. "And Rose, I still had to wait for like, ten minutes."

"You were fifteen minutes early!" I complained, watching the road as we turned onto it.

Parking wasn't too difficult, not when Lissa paid the parking officer an extra ten bucks.

The Fun Fair was crowded with the younger population of the area, and their families. Little children ran through out the whole grounds, screaming each others names, and sometimes I think they just screamed to hear their own screams.

Along side their screams were the noises of the rides, clowns laughing (which made me want to attack them), carnies courting helpless parents and their wallets to their stalls and the sounds of familiar songs that are played at all Fun Fairs.

There were some bright lights, but I had a feeling that most of the LED lights would appear later – when night prevailed.

"Okay, here's the deal you two," Lissa began, her face serious as she addressed both Christian and I. We stood side by side, frightened of 'General Dragomir' who was appearing. "We attack the children's rides while it's light, as well as the food stalls, animal nursery and some of the games. Then, when night comes around, we will go for the big rides. Oh! And I think we should go on the Ferris wheel twice, once during the light and once during the night. Now, I have a job for each of you; Rose, you get a couple of maps – we'll need to plan this out. Christian, you get me a Diet Coke, and lolly pop. I don't mean some little thing; I want the big swirly one. Go!"

I was stuck in a trance, my eyes wide open and staring at Lissa in astonishment. I rarely saw this side to Lissa, but when I did, I couldn't help but laugh. Which I did, as soon as she punched my shoulder weakly.

She looked mad, really mad, as I burst into laughter.

"Hey! Go and do as you are told!" She pointed towards the ticket booth to our right. "There should be maps in there."

I nodded and left, still laughing.

The booth was striped blue and red, with green stars around the small window. A semi-circle was cut from the bottom of the window, so money could be passed underneath it, and beside that was a stack of maps.

The grey haired woman must be about fifty, with deep wrinkles after day by day in the sun. She looked like most carnies – grumpy and sour.

"Hello, I hope you're enjoying your day at our Fair. How may I help you?" She certainly didn't sound hopeful, she sounded like my presence was insulting alone.

"Thanks, but all I need is a map-"

I was cut off when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Spinning around, I hoped to see Dimitri, but my gut feeling told me it wasn't.

Jesse Zeklos was standing, one hand on my shoulder, the other in the pockets of his skinny blue jeans.

Crap, he looked smug, which only means one thing – he's planned something.

"Hey Rose." He said, and already the scent of alcohol was reeking from his lean body.

"Hi." I was cold, as I grabbed the map from behind me, and went to move around him.

He stopped me, by moving in front of me again, and grabbing my arms, hard.

I winced, feeling his dull nails dig and pinch my tan skin.

"Get off me Jesse!" I said through clenched teeth, wanting to sink them into Jesse's arm. Hey, that's an idea.

"Rose, what your boyfriend did to me at that party hurt, and I mean really hurt." My eyes flickered to the new bump on his nose. "But, don't fret – I have thought of a way you can make it up to me." The way he said was obvious and sleazy – he thought that taking my v-card would make up for Dimitri breaking his worthless nose.

"He's not my boyfriend, and I'm never going to sleep with you – ever." I spat, not literally, but the venom in my tone was strong enough to burn anyone.

"Well, ain't that too bad. I'll just have to ma-"

"Hey, get your hands off her." I heard his voice, and saw his messy black hair behind Jesse's shoulder.

"What?" Jesse swung around, taking me with him, to face Christian.

"You heard me, leave her alone." He said, danger glinting in his ice blue eyes.

"Yeah right, move Punk." Zeklos spat, that wrenched stench seeping from him.

"Can't say I didn't warn you…" Christian said, shrugging before whistling loudly through his teeth.

Eddie appeared from around the corner. I strained to see if Mason was with him but it was only Eddie.

Jesse took one look at Christian and Eddie and let go of my arm. He left red marks down them, and deep pinch marks too.

"I'll see you later Hathaway. You can count on it." He laughed coldly, before taking off.

I watched him go, before turning back to Eddie and Christian.

"I have to go, but I'll be around if you need me." Eddie said, smiling before he departed.

"See ya." I said, kicking myself for not having been able to look after myself in that situation.

"Did you get the maps?" Christian asked me, grinning like an idiot. He knew what I had to say to him.

"Yeah, I got them. Ah, look, I never in my short life thought I'd have to say this to you, but… Thanks Christian." I looked down at my feet and the Nikes I was wearing.

He laughed, and laughed before he spluttered to a stop. "Yeah yeah, don't mention it."

"Why did you?"

"A) I hate Jesse Zeklos. And B)… If anything happened to you, Lissa would be devastated." He said, walking with his hands in his pockets – as relaxed as always.

"Aww… Wait," I made a whipping motion, like I had a whip in my hand. "Whipcha!" I made the noise, a few times. "You are so whipped!"

"Shut up!"

Ahhh, nothing like the old Christian.

When we made it back to Lissa, she was sucking on the lolly pop that Christian had got her, before he'd gone looking for me.

"Ohmygosh! There it is!" She fan-girl screamed.

"What? What is it?" I asked, swinging around, looking for something exciting.

"The tea-cup ride!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh… But is this the end of the 'Fun-Fair'? I don't think so ;D<strong>


	11. Mirrored

**I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated this sooner! **

**Please, forgive me? Let me know if you with a review c; Even if you have before, I appreciate them all, as I try to improve with every chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Character rights reserved to Richelle Mead, from Vampire Academy. Please respect my own rights. **

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

You know what's worse than being a third wheel?

Being a third wheel on a Ferris wheel.

Here we are, the sun rapidly descending over the hills, with the perfect view – in a small glass cabin, God knows how high up.

Christian and Lissa talked in hushed voices, though I knew what they were discussing (something I didn't intend on sharing with them), while I sat in the corner, with my food; popcorn, caramel popcorn, deep fried chocolate bar on a stick and large (okay, very large) bag of fairy floss.

"I love you," She said, kissing his nose.

"I love you too." He said, moving to her pale neck.

I made loud gagging noises, pretending to throw up in my – now – empty popcorn bucket.

Christian licked her neck, making me actually want to vomit.

"Aww, I'm sorry Rose. Maybe you can get some more food, ah, when we go around in the dark." Lissa said, giving me a sympathetic look.

I rolled my eyes. I think I would rather hang around as a third wheel than be alone right now. Not after Jesse Zeklos' threat.

"_I'll see you later Hathaway. You can count on it."_

His words kept thundering through my mind, reminding me of his haunting promise. I could protect myself, sure, but I had a feeling that Jesse would have drunk more alcohol now, and would have his friends too.

"You'll be fine Rose." I could hear the double meaning in Christian's words. We had agreed on not telling Lissa, today at least. Neither one of us wanted to ruin her day at the Fair.

"Please?" Lissa pleaded.

"Ew, and fine. I'll leave you two to it, later." I snickered, watching the glass doors open, and the carnie smile that horrible fake smile they all possessed.

"Thank you Ladies, and Gentlemen. Enjoy your night." He said, already ushering a new crowd into the glass cabin.

A couple passed me, a really tall guy and a shorter woman with raven locks.

I probably wouldn't have recognized them, until his scent brushed past, and soaked through my body.

I closed my eyes fro a moment, savouring that smell, until I remembered where it came from. I spun around, trying to catch a glimpse at his perfect face. It was too late though, they were already in a cabin, and seeing them together, like that, made me sick.

"Oh, Rose, let's go on the teacup ride again." Lissa said, clapping her hands together.

"No. No way, now we go to the _fun_ rides." I said, emphasising on the fun part.

"Fine. Be like that." She pouted, that was until she caught sight of a clown. She cowered behind Christian, making her boyfriend laugh.

It may not look like, but I was scared myself. Clowns are scary. Very.

We quickly veered away from the 'sad' (if he's sad, why is he laughing?) creature, and went to a ticket booth. I gave Christian some money to buy my tickets, while Lissa and I moved to the one of the garbage bins that occupied this Fun Fair, nearly as much as the humans.

I threw away almost everything, as Lissa finished her giant lollypop. In all fairness, it was her second lollypop.

"Okay Babe, and Gentlemen, "Christian's witty comment was directed at me. "It's time to depart, and aim ourselves towards," He made drumming noises. "The Torture Machine!"

He was talking about a very tall ride that continuously flipped your seats up and down, before it reached the top, where you hang upside down for a good minute or so.

And Lissa thought clowns were the scariest thing here.

"Ah, I don't think I will…" She stammered, eyes widened.

"Aww, but Babe, please?" He asked, touching her cheek with the palm of his hand reassuringly.

"Yes."

"Okay, come on Pyro, we'll just have to go by ourselves."

"B-"

"Don't push her." I hissed under my breath, glaring warning to him.

"Yep. Let's go." He agreed, kissing Lissa romantically, while I walked of to the ride.

No surprise, there was not much of a line or queue, and it did not rake us long, before we were up the front, getting our seats.

"I love you Christian! I love you Rose!" Lissa called out, worry reeking of her like Jesse's B.O.

"Love you too Liss." I laughed, as a carnie pulled the safety bar over my shoulders and stomach.

As Christian called back to his lover, I whispered to the carnie with the ginger beard, "How many people have died on this thing?"

He didn't answer, but laughed and strolled to the next person. This made me worry more than if he had said, "2" or "3" or even "17453".

Slowly we made the way up, the seats spinning at the same speed as we rose. When I was upside down I'd laugh, making it harder to get air. But I guess that's how I dealt with the adrenaline rush and fear I get from the spinning.

When we reached the top of the 'The Torture Machine' I braced my self for the tip upside down, and yet, when the machine clicked and I was flung, feet in the air, I still wasn't ready.

All the blood rushed straight to my face, and made my feet tingle from the sensation.

I screamed once, but it bubbled with excitement. Beside me, I could hear a girl's high pitched scream – wait, I'm on the end of the machine, and Christian is next me.

I burst out laughing, as he continued to scream at a higher pitch than the screams I'd heard Lissa make.

I was still laughing after the ride had long since let us down and out, and after Lissa had repeatedly asked what was wrong, or why was I laughing like that.

I think from the purplish colour to Christian's face, and fact that his nostrils were flared, that he was not happy with my laughter.

"Just stop already!" He barked, flushing with more colour.

"O-Oh al-alright." I said, before another wave of laughter shook my body.

After the next few rides and activities, like duck hunting, I was growing tired of the fun fair. It's not like when you're younger and everything is new and fantastic! No, it's all the same and the lights were giving me headaches.

I was considering whether or not to ask Lissa if I could go home, when I heard her exclaim: "Baby look! It's… The duck." She pointed dramatically to a large duck in a row of other large, cheap plushie toys.

I heard Christian gulp as he saw the golden prize she wanted, and as he saw what he'd have to do to get it. It was the game where you throw a ball at the stack of bottles, and have to knock them all down.

I knew that there was no chance he could win this, not when the carnies all had these things rigged to lose.

Nope. He was stuffed. And Lissa was going to be crushed.

Right after his balls.

I chuckled to myself at my little 'inner' joke, which got me weird stares from more than my friends.

"Oh, great." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll do great…" She said through gritted teeth, with a fake smile. She really wanted this duck…

"Look, I know you want to watch me win it but… I don't think I can do it under the pressure my Love, so please, why don't you two go and ah, powder your noses, while I win you this duck." He smiled softly, glancing at me for a moment.

"Y-Yeah Liss, let's go. I'm starved."

She glanced between us, her jade eyes narrowed. "Fine, I'll go with you Rose. But when I come back, you'd better have a freaking yellow duck. And I want the big one."

He nodded, and I watched his Adam's apple bulge as he 'gulped'.

We walked slowly to a hot doughnut trailer; I wanted to stall for Christian after how he'd helped this morning.

"Soooo, Lissa… How's the ah, life going?" I asked, lining up – the queue was huge!

"What do you mean? I tell you everything… Except for my sex life, but I can tell you more about that if you want. Okay, so the other day we played role play, something not unusual for us, but this time there was a twist – literally!"

I think from the disgusted look on my face and the way I sang 'lalala' in a loud tone, that she understood my distaste in this subject. She giggled in that cute, and totally evil, way she can.

"Not anything like that! Keep it on your pants Missy!"

"We did it thr-"

"No thank you!" I laughed, taking out a five dollar note from my pocket. "How's Victor doing?"

Her smile faltered a little there, but she lit up again, softly this time. "He's okay I guess, he doesn't like to tell me how he's treatments are going… I don't think he likes showing me that side of him, like I'll think he's weak. But, from the shade of his face, I'd say he's doing better."

Victor had some family disease, I wasn't sure on the details, but it causes him to become sick quickly, and he was constantly on the edge of death. I know it caused Lissa so much pain to see him going through different stages, but she stayed strong for him. So I stayed strong for her.

"He misses you, you know! You should come over sometime soon." She said, squeezing my hand for a moment.

"Yeah, I miss the dude. 2 please." I said, half to Lissa, half to the young girl behind the window.

She handed me the doughnuts, and I took them gratefully.

My stomach rumbled loudly, catching Lissa's attention. "Are you serious? One of these days you're curves are going to become a little less sexy."

"A) A girl has to eat. And B) Thanks for calling me sexy." I winked at Lissa, tearing into one of my piping hot doughnuts.

She scoffed, heading back to where Christian would no doubt he would be suffering. "I think you eat enough for more than 'a' girl."

If we weren't as close as sisters, or maybe closer, I would've punched her for saying that. But we are that close, and have been for a long time. So I know that she can dish it, and I'll take it, and I can dish it, without worrying about her taking it. I love our relationship.

"Girls! Ladies, look what I have!" I heard Christian's puffed out voice, and turned to see him pelting away, a giant yellow duck in hand. Behind him were a couple of carnies, with red faces and sweat dripping from their scalps. "Meet me at the Ferris Wheel!" He panted, and I realized he hadn't won the duck… He'd jumped over the bench and taken it. What a guy will do for a lay.

"Ah, I should go. I love you." Lissa laughed, before taking of after Christian, her platinum blond hair streaming put behind her. What a couple.

I was left, eating my second hot jam doughnut, by myself.

"Well, well. If it isn't Miss Hathaway, and this time she's all alone. Or do you have another couple of people hiding in the shadows?" A drunk said behind me, his breath smelt like cheap beer and popcorn.

It wasn't Jesse though, it was someone else… Ralf Sarkozy!

"Now, be nice Rose. Jesse said to find you, "He leant in closer behind me, so his mouth was right next to my ear, as he stood behind me. "He didn't say anything about me not, touching you."

That was enough to drive me over the edge – my hands bawled into fists, my nostrils flared and my eyes narrowed to angry slits.

I knew I wouldn't be able to just swing around and smash his ugly mug in; I'd have to be more tactful.

"Who said I'd have a problem with that?" I said, in the fakest flirtiest tone I could. He actually fell for it, and turned me around slowly.

Perfect.

I punched him hard in the stomach, making him double over forward. I'd winded him, so the next move I made was purely for my own satisfaction.

I threw my knee up high, smacking it straight into his face. Blood spurted from his 'perfect' nose, and made him fly backwards. He landed hard on his back in the dusty dirt.

It was only then that I heard the sounds of more men coming, and leading the pack of Jesse.

I decided the best thing for me to do now was to run, and to hide somewhere safe.

The closest thing I could think of was the fun house, a double story building full of bright flashing lights, pounding music, strange mirrors, moving floors and stairs that moved all around.

I threw a couple of tickets to the man in front of the gate, and swung leapt over the gate itself.

"Alright then! Be careful!" He yelled after me, shaking his dreadlocked head.

I scrambled up the first ramp, which nearly tripped me as it moved downward. After that I rushed through the first floor, before I made it to the first flight of vertical stairs.

Someone's hand grabbed my ankle as I tried to climb the stairs, making me trip. I smashed my elbows onto the stairs, hissing as pain shot through them and up my arms.

"Mmm, I love it when girls make that noise." Jesse laughed, dragging me down the stairs. He turned me around at the bottom, pinning my arms down. "Oh boy, if you just relax, you might enjoy this."

I feigned defeat, wincing in pain, until his waist hovered above mine. "I don't think so." I kicked up, kneeing him in his family jewels.

He screamed out, repeating more swear words than I care to repeat. I didn't have time to laugh though, I had to move as quickly as I could.

I made it up the stairs, puffing from sharp pains in my ribs.

I heard his voice calling his friends to hurry up, and used this to spur myself on.

I made it to the mirror room, which made me feel high. There was what seemed like twenty mirrors, with flashing laser lights reflecting of the shaped mirrors. I was stuck in a trance, a million thoughts racing through my head in the utter fear I faced. I had no idea where the exit was, and to make things that little more terrifying, I could hear them coming.

This is not how I want to lose my virginity.

"Whoa, guys, here she is. You two, grab her hands, and you, make sure she cant kick me again." He said, moving towards me.

I wanted to cry, so so bad, but I kept it together, bawling my fists again, and turning to face the arseholes.

They charged at me, and I felt myself being rushed to a mirror. My back smacked into the mirror hard enough for a crack to stretch across it.

Jesse came over to me, running his hands all over my hips and sides. I anted to vomit every time he touched me, or when he brought his stench filled mouth to mine.

I squirmed and screamed, as loud and as hard as I possibly could.

No one heard me scream. No one heard me cry out in pain as he bit my lip so hard it bled.

Not until I heard someone with an accent scream at them, did I have any hope for my life.

I didn't hear him at first, not with Jesse hovering over my body, pressing something hard in his pants against my thigh.

Something grab and threw the two guys holding me down against the other side of the mirror room, smashing more glass.

The sound of the glass shattering and falling to the floor like crystal is what drew my attention back to the present, away from the filth holding me.

"Get the fuck off her!" Is what the voice was yelling, Dimitri's voice.

He grabbed onto Jesse's t-shirt, swung him into his unconscious friends, before leaping his 6"7 arse on top of him, smashing every part of his body with two swollen fists.

I don't now what happened to them next, all I remember is being picked up and carried – for the second time – by Dimitri. He finally put me back on my feet when we reached the small open balcony that had the exit attached to it – a long, winding slide.

"You worry me so much…" He murmured softly, moving some hair from my face.

"I… I told you to stop saving me." I said, avoiding those wonderful depths that were his eyes.

"I can't help it." He admitted, placing a thumb under my chin and turning my head to meet his endless gaze. "Oh, you're bleeding…" Dimitri's soft voice said, and before I knew it, he was leaning down.

He didn't clean the blood off with a handkerchief, or with a tissue, he kissed it off. The most beautiful and enjoyable way I can possibly think of to clean a blood lip with.

We kissed, for what seemed like more than lifetimes. I couldn't feel the cold breeze that rolled across us up on that balcony, or the horrible pains and aches that filled by body and stung my everywhere. Mind and body.

No. I couldn't feel anything; expect his warm, soft lips mingling with my own. Making my mind go warm and fuzzy, and fill with colours and images of Dimitri. Him riding, him grooming him yelling at me to get out of bed.

In this moment, as he 'cleaned' my lips, I was with _him._


	12. All Roses Have Their Thorns

**In one word… Sorry ^^;**

**I'm working on the Ruiner as well to everyone who follows that, and if you don't, check it out c;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy's characters (all rights reserved to Richelle Mead), but I do own this story line and any characters I create in it. Please respect that. **

**Please R+R 3  
><strong>

**RPOV**

He kept kissing me, tenderly, while we stood on that wind blasted, small balcony. The lights and music had dulled, in my mind at least, and the only thing I knew was him.

"We should, we should stop." He breathed, his voice husky and warm against my mouth.

"Yeah, maybe." I laughed, making him smile that rare, beautiful smile he possessed.

He pulled himself from me, leaving me feeling cold and lonely with out his hot touch. He noticed a shiver pass through my frame, and seemed to shiver himself, so linked his hand into my own, gripping softly.

That was a mistake. "What the hell?" A shrill female voice screamed up at us.

"Shit, you're girlfriend… Wow, I am stupid." I said, shaking my head and ripping my hand from his.

A troubled look came across his face, like he was staring at an intricate puzzle, not a human teenager. "Girlfriend?"

"I should have known not to take my eyes of you when that _slut_ is around!" Natasha Ozera screamed up, directed at me of course.

"Tash." I said, diverting my eyes.

"Natasha is _not_ my girlfriend. She is my friend, has been for a long time. It's just… She kind of has a crush on me." He said, craning his head to meet my eyes again.

I felt both happy, and stupid. Happy because he was single, stupid because I'd let it dig away at me in the first place. "You might want to tell her that."

"I have. Believe me," he said, sounding frustrated. "The problem is that she won't listen. Fuck, it frustrates me so much."

He must have seen the absolute shock in my face, because he covered his mouth. "Mind your language." I laughed, making him growl at me.

"Sorry, I guess these lessons with you have been teaching me bad habits. We should go down there though, we can both talk to her." He took my hand again, despite all the screaming from below.

"Yeah, we need to talk to her, and get away from them." I remembered the dangerous cuts all over my body. The glass had split behind me, and a shard had grazed across my back. My lip, despite his thorough cleaning, was beginning to bleed again, and I could feel blood welling on the back of my head.

He led me slowly, being careful not to harm me, to the start of the slide. He sat me down, and slipped in behind me, "Slow now." He whispered in my ear, and pushed us down. I might have enjoyed it of it wasn't for what, I was sure, was a concussion making me nauseous.

When my feet hit the ground, I stood up too quickly, and Dimitri had to steady my swaying body.

"Steady the-"

"So you think you can just come right along and steal him from me?" Tasha screamed at me as she rushed across the space between us.

She drew her arm back, and with my dulled reflexes I had no time to block the swing that followed. Her palm hit my cheek, making the loudest clapping noise and making my head ring louder.

It was too loud, like someone was ringing a bell in my ear over and over. Like a little man was standing in my ear, shaking his little bell.

I tried to stand but I couldn't. It was too hard, I mean, with the Earth spinning underneath me, how was I to stay balanced? No, I fell, and hit the ground. I opened my eyes for only a moment and saw his dark brown orb-like eyes staring intensely into them.

I smiled in my delirious state and said, "Silly wombat, hitting me with its ninja turkey."

Yeah, I don't know. I guess that's what happens when you get beaten around my full grown teenagers, kissed by the man you love, before being slapped across the face by a jealous girl who is obviously mental.

Damn.

"Ah Rose, good to see you're looking the same!" Abe's voice was cheerful, like he wasn't sitting next to my bed in hospital.

"Oh, shut up old man."

"What? It's not my fault you were born with a large forehead; you get that from your mother." He laughed, finding himself very funny indeed.

"Oh, ha ha." I said, distaste evident in my words.

Dimitri had driven me in, taking Tash with him, to the emergency room, where I had to stay the night. Then, when the doctor was stitching me up, did he call Lissa from my phone, and Abe from his own.

Abe had been sitting at home, sorting out 'paper work', when Dimitri had called. It had taken him under an hour to get here, record time. Now he sat beside me in one of his vibrant suits – this time light blue in colour.

"Yeah… Hey Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Do I really have to stay here tonight?" I pleaded, pouting my lips. It turned out the cut had been a little too deep, and had a couple of stitches in it right now. Of course the doctors want me to stay in overnight so I don't fall asleep with the concussion being slammed and tripped into glass and moving stairs caused.

"Yes Rose, you do my love." He said, pulling out a cigar.

"Not in here!" I said, pushing his shoulder.

"Shhh, no one needs to know." He winked at me, taking a mouthful of the expensive cigar's smoke.

I sighed, shaking my head.

"You are lucky Dimitri was there, and that he got you away from that Zeklos child." Damn, Dimitri had told him about that. "Tomorrow morning I'll be visiting your school and their hou-"

"No Dad, please don't make this big." That would just cause more trouble then it would solve trouble.

He hesitated, looking uncertain, "Fine."

"Thank you Pa. Where is Dimitri?" I asked, trying to not sound suspiciously curious.

I succeeded, "He had to take Natasha home, and then he said he would be back. I told him to go home afterward though."

Disappointment and relief were the only two feelings I had when I heard that. Disappointment that he wasn't here, because I just wanted to hold his hand before we had 'the talk'. Relief because it meant we had a little time that I could just relish in the memories before we'd have to have 'the talk'.

I didn't want to have to go through all that rejection again.

"Wait, Natasha was here?" I asked, attempting to sit up. Abe pushed me back down gently.

"Dimitri said she didn't have a ride home, seeing as she was there with him." He said, breathing in from the cigar again. "Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?" He asked, raising one of his greying eyebrows. If only I could do such a cool thing…

"No thanks Pa, I'll be fine."

"Okay my love, I'll be going then. I'll pick you up tomorrow, or send someone to at least." My father said, kissing my forehead softly before he left.

It wasn't long before my next visitor arrived.

"ROSE! I'm so sorry, we shouldn't have left you! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

"I think she gets it Liss, we're sorry." Christian interrupted his hysterical girlfriend, Lissa.

She didn't stop though, repeating 'I'm sorry' and 'we're sorry' until she was hugging me on the hospital bed.

"It's okay Lissa, I'm fine." I said, hugging her back. She was suffocating me in her grip of death.

"No, it's not okay. And you are not fine, I mean, just look at you." She said, then gripped her mouth when she realized how that could be taken.

"Oh gee thanks." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I just keep stuffing up, don't I?" She said, her emerald eyes watery.

"No Liss, you don't. It's not your fault that Jesse and Ralf, and their minions, attacked me. I should have gone to… Oh I don't know, anywhere but in a fun house ride for crying out loud!" I laughed, making my ribs hurt more. "It's not your fault."

She finally stopped apologizing; only turning on Christian in anger instead. "She's right… It's your fault! You should have told me that Jesse had approached her!"

They bickered for nearly an hour, and finally stopped to talk to me for a little while before it was time to go home.

"Uncle V expanded my curfew for the Fun Fair, but I haven't called him about staying here longer… Sorry Rose, do you want me to call him?" She asked, sounding upset with herself again.

"No, no, don't wake him. I'll be fine. Love you." I kissed her cheek, as she kissed mine.

"Love you too Rose."

I had no clue how I was going to stay awake all night, I was so tired and sore that my body was screaming at me to rest. But, the doctor's helped with coffee and drugs. Good mix.

I was drinking my… fifth, I think, coffee when I heard foot steps coming from down the hall. They were heavier than my doctor's, so I presumed it was just another nurse.

It wasn't though, it was Dimitri Belikov. He stood in the gap in the curtains that surrounded my bed, with a bunch of red roses and a box.

"Howdy." He said, with a slight twist of his delicious lips.

"Hey there," I smiled, well, grinned. It was so good to see someone, especially him. "Are they for me?"

"What these?" He asked, holding up the roses and box. "No, they're for the people in the bed next door."

"Don't be mean!" I half yelled, half whispered. I didn't want to get in trouble, again, for being too loud after I'd called the nurses' names a dozen times. I had forgotten about he 'call nurse' button next to my bed…

"Of course they're for you. May I come in?"

"No."

"Now who's being mean?" He asked, walking in anyway, and taking the seat beside my bed.

"Me, and that's the way it should always be. Now, give me that stuff." I said, holding out my hands. He obeyed, shaking his head.

"Here you go. I hope you like choc-"

"Oh, yummy! I love chocolate! Thank you…" I was already stuffing my face with the chocolate treats from the box. "The flowers are beautiful too."

I was surprised he could actually understand a word I said, seeing as I was still eating as I spoke. "They, ah, reminded me of you." Dimitri said in that wonderful accent.

"Because my name is Rose?" I asked, smelling the red petalled roses.

"No, well partially. Mainly because they're beautiful, but have a thorny protection. I still lo- really like them." He admitted.

I was blushing, or at least heat was rising rapidly into my cheeks. I was still upset that he didn't say what he was going to say first though. "Oh, you 'really' like them… Fine."

"What?" He said defensively, taking a novel from his back pocket.

"Do you usually come out to hospital at, oh 2am, for people you really like?" I asked, putting the chocolate aside for a second. "Because, I think I'd only do that for someone I really _loved. _Don't you think that would make more sense?_"_

"What do you want Rose?" He asked, his eye brows furrowed in annoyance. His book was now resting on his knee so he could turn to face me properly.

"I'm sick of all this bullshitting around. I want you to man up and say what you actually mean. I want you to shut up with all this crap."

He slammed his lips against mine, kissing me with passion and need.

I was stunned at how quickly he reacted to what I'd said, but soon relaxed to kiss him back.

"I want you to shut up, full stop," He breathed, smiling onto my lips. "Of course I love you, but it's complicated… You're only seventeen…"

"I love you too… But what does that matter? Does anyone actually think that as soon as I turn eighteen I'm automatically going to become maturer? Please, don't do this again… Not to me."

"I won't, and I don't think that. But… until your eighteenth birthday I want to keep this between us. Then we can come out, does that sound okay?" He asked, brushing some hair from my face to by behind my ear.

"Okay? No. Only way? Yeah. Fine, I'll accept, on one condition…"

"Yeah?"

"We can still do this." I kissed him this time, and he chuckled against my lips.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything."

"Ah… Excuse me." A young nurse with billowing, curly blonde hair said, smiling sheepishly.

"Yes, sorry?" Dimitri said, leaving my lips but holding onto my hand.

"I just need to check her blood pressure. If it's level and her pupils are fine, she'll be able to sleep." The nurse said, eyeing of Dimitri. I wanted to claw her face off – this man was officially mine.

"Oh, okay." He said, moving his chair around to give her room. I pouted as he let go of my hand, but he moved around the bed so he was sitting on my other side. There he gripped my hand again, entwining our fingers. His hand was that much bigger than mine though, and so warm too.

"Yep, she's fine to sleep. Now, I don't suppose I could ask you to leave her?" She asked, referring to him leaving the hospital, but I was still suspicious.

"No." He grunted, eyes glaring daggers, daring her to ask again.

"Okay, just make sure she actually sleeps." The nurse left then, and I was glad.

"Go to sleep Roza, I won't leave." Dimitri said, pulling out his western novel again.

"Wh-What about Natasha?" I asked, yawning.

"We can talk about it in the morning."

"Dimitri?"

"Yes Roza?" He asked, looking up from his book. His hair hung around his face, framing it beautifully.

"I love you."

He chuckled softly, kissing my forehead. "I love you too."


	13. Wine Bottles and Rotting Thank You's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy's characters (all rights reserved to Richelle Mead), but I do own this story line and any characters I create in it. Please respect that. **

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I'd love to say I woke up the next morning to a clear head, with a perfect view of my own life and a certain knowingness of how my life is now to be lived out.

No, I woke up to the sounds of someone crying, a nurse trying to usher an old man back into his seat, beeping noises of machines in the emergency room, and I think I could hear someone peeing on the floor. Nope, no clear head – in fact, my head hurt quite a bit.

There was, however, a certain noise I loved. The sound of Dimitri, nestled beside me in his chair, sleeping. He snored, but it was a soft noise, like a lullaby. I was actually content in watching him sleep, the way his chest moved up and down, how his hair rested against his cheeks.

Even the way his eyes flickered open – wait.

"Were you staring at me Roza?" He asked sleepily.

"N-no. I was looking for my water when you opened your eyes." I said, smirking as I reached for my small glass of hospital water.

"You rarely drink water. You're a creep." He laughed, rubbing his eyes.

"You're a cradle snatcher." I could hear a crowd from _Jerry Springer_ cat calling.

"Or are you a man eater?" He winked at me, reminding me again that I couldn't wink back. Stupid eyelid muscles.

"You don't seem to mind…" I trailed off, kissing his lips softly.

"No, I really don't. Now, let me talk to your doctor about you going home." He said, kissing my forehead before getting out his seat.

It didn't take him long, and returned with a grin on his face. "You can leave Roza, I'll let you get dressed and pack while I get the car."

He helped me get up from the bed, and I noticed for the first time I was wearing a hospital apron, or whatever they're called. Made me wonder who changed me…

"It wasn't me." Dimitri must have guessed from the curious expression on my face.

"I have a question." I said, as he turned to close the curtains so I could change.

"Yes?"

"You call me Roza, what does it mean?"

He seemed amused by my question, but also a little embarrassed. "I'd of thought you were smarter… Rose, it means Rose in Russian."

"I like it, Cowboy. Actually, it makes Cowboy seem pretty weak… Oh well, such is the burden of not knowing any other language than English." He chuckled softly, before leaving to get the car.

I winced as I pulled my t-shirt over my head. Dimitri had been a real gentlemen and snuck into my room before he'd come to the hospital, so he could fetch me some clothes. The pain came from one of my ribs, so and I realised I had no idea about the damage done to me by Jesse, Ralf and their friends.

I took the Doctor's slip from the end of my bed, and flicked over it. Apparently I'd bruised three ribs, split my lip, cut – shallow luckily – my back with glass, lightly sprained an ankle and cut the back of my head a little deeper than the cuts on my back. I didn't have a mirror, yet I was fairly sure I looked like a potato and a pumpkin's love child. Great.

Something else was bothering me though, how long would I have to wait before I could ride again?

It was only when I was in Dimitri's truck, on the way home that I had the courage to ask him, "At least a week. And most of that week should be bed rest, so I've organised to have your school work sent to you."

A week, I guess it could be much worse.

"Damn… Wait, so I don't have to go to school?" That was an upside.

"No, not for the week. But I will be bringing your homework to you at the end of the day, and I'll ask Abe if you can come to my cottage so I can teach you what the others learn in Equine." He said, dark eyes focused on the road.

"Oh, I see. That's a good excuse for make out sessions in your cottage. Good plan."

"No, that's a good excuse for you to not get left behind in classes." _Kill joy._

"What about Cody?"

"I'll take care of him, maybe Christian will help me." Dimitri mused, flicking on his indicator.

"I doubt that."

* * *

><p>He surprised me when he took a different turn half an hour later, "Hey, where are we going? You're not leaving it until now to tell you're a serial killer are you? You don't hunt down girls my age and tell them you love them, before killing them and walking around in their skins?"<p>

"No Rose, no. I am Dimitri Belikov, international rider and teacher. Now a killer. We are going to talk to Natasha Ozera before she does something _we'll_ regret." Dimitri said, shaking his head at my apparently distasteful joke.

Tasha lived in a brick house, in a part of town full of the same boring brick houses. They were all commission by the same company, built by the same company and designed by the same company. So, they all looked the same, were the same and radiated boring.

Dimitri opened the door of his truck for me, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder to help me out. "Nervous?" I asked him as we began walking to the door.

"No." He gripped my hand, reassuring me we were safe. Or at least, I was from _her._

Knock. Knock. Kn-

"What do _you_ want?" Natasha's door swung open, and there she stood. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a grey t-shirt, and her raven hair was tied back in a tight pony tail. She looked tired, and more so mad.

"To talk. Please, may we come inside?" Dimitri asked, his mask on. I wondered how often he used it with Tash.

"And if I don't want to talk?" She demanded, one hand on her hip, the other holding the door.

"Natasha," Dimitri warned. "If we don't talk then how can I remain your friend?"

This actually got to her, as he face softened for a moment. Only a moment though, "That skank can stay out here. You can come in though Dimka."

He looked down at me for a second, and then gripped my hand a little tighter. "No Natasha, she comes in with us. Or I'm leaving." He said, and I almost laughed – it's funny how he managed to turn the situation around.

She narrowed her blue eyes, the same shade as Christian's, at me, taking in my shape, then opened the door wider. "Fine. Come in."

And I thought my room was a mess… Inside her house was like walking inside a garage bin. The entry was a hallway, and amongst what I think is a carpet, was dirty clothes, rotting food and wine bottles. I don't know whether she just likes drinking or collects wine bottles, but I lost count of the long necked bottles after a while. They lay everywhere.

She led us down the hall, with its stained red walls, and into her kitchen. It was actually a little cleaner, but not by much. Again, wine bottles everywhere, and now that I thought of it, the whole place smelled like red wine, but there was also smashed plates, dirty dishes and you guessed it – rotting food.

In the middle of the room was a small, wooden table and chairs. She gestured for us to sit down, but still wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked Dimitri, smiling authentically to him.

"You know what we need to talk about. Last night." He answered.

"Do you want a tea? Coffee?" She avoided his question. He simply raised a domineering eyebrow. "Right. Well, I should tell the police, or your school, or better yet Abe!" Her voice was rising when Dimitri held his index finger up to silence her.

"No, I don't think you should." He said in a monotone voice. I chose to remain silent.

"Well you wouldn't would you? Not when you're getting in with that whore."

"Don't call her that! Her name is Rose." He said so sternly she winced.

"Dimitri…." I trailed off, because he turned to look at me with heart warmingly soft eyes.

"Let me handle this Rose, please." I nodded. "She's not a whore, and I don't 'get in' with her."

"Believe me, he's telling the truth…" I couldn't help but murmur, making them both glare at me. "Sorry…"

"I saw you two last night!" She barked.

"Yes, we kissed, but it's not like that. It was a moment of shock and relief."

"Really?" She asked, her eyes filled with so much hope that I wanted to puke.

Where was he going with this? I mean, I know we're keeping this relationship hush, but that doesn't mean I want him to deny our kisses meant anything. That's not how I felt and I couldn't stand to hear him talking like that.

"We're not exactly a normal couple, but… We do love each other. And until she turns eighteen we need this to be kept quiet." That made me feel so much more relieved, I could puke with happiness. He must have realized how wrong it was to go back on that kiss, and how it would only get him in worse with Tash.

Any hope in her eyes was replaced with hatred… towards me.

"You love her, huh? What about me? What have I ever done wrong? No way am I keeping your dirty little secret!" Tasha demanded.

"Nothing, well except that you have been arrested a couple of times. Now, what did they say about them being warnings? I really didn't want it to get to this Natasha." Dimitri sounded sad, but I was lost. What had she been arrested with?

"Th-They said one more charge and I was gone… You wouldn't though. Would you?" She sounded really concerned, and I was still left in the dark.

"I might, if you don't keep quiet. I want to be friends with you, but if you can't do this for us, for me… Then we'll be pressing charges for the slap last night." He said, still sounding disappointed himself. "Can we trust you?"

"Yeah, I guess you can. Now, would you mind leaving?" She said, her eyes watering.

"I'm sorry Tash, but than-"

She cut me off, "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for him, and only him. I hate you." Her words were filled with so much malice I flinched.

"Let's go Rose." Dimitri said, helping me up.

Now I had one more enemy, perhaps they'll start a little group, with weekly meetings to devise why they hate me so, and come up with little pep talks and maybe sing songs about me.

I could see them standing up one at a time.

"_Hi, my name is Jesse Zeklos and I hate Rose Hathaway. I hate her because she won't let me have her. What's with that?" Then he'd sit down and Janine would stand. _

"_My name is Janine Hathaway, and yes, I am her mother." Shock would ripple through the group. "I hate her because she's a let down for a daughter and was an accident. She cost me, " She'd wipe a tear away here."She cost me over nine months riding time." Applause would follow for her bravery. _

"_My name is Natasha Ozera, and I have only recently become a RH hater. I hate her because she took away the man I love, and is keeping him for herself." More applause for this wonderful public speaker. _

_Others would follow, like Ralf, Stan and I think I even saw a horse I'd had to sell once… _

_Last but not least was the person who I'd hurt the most. _

"_Hi, my name is Mason Ashford and I love Rose Hathaway. Or I did, until she used me, and then tore my heart out. Thank you." Silence followed his speech, followed by the loudest applause I had ever heard. _

The sound of the car's engine being stopped broke me from my horrifying imagination.

"Are you okay? You've been silent since we left Natasha's house." Dimitri asked, searching my eyes for an answer.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just tired." It was the partial truth, but I wasn't going to tell him anymore and he seemed to know that.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" He said, kissing my cheek.

That cheered me up a little. "Yeah, I know. Are you going to help me up the stairs to my room?" I asked, as I hoped out of the car.

"If you want." He chuckled softly, escorting me to the door.

"Oh, you're home." Janine said, patting my shoulder. "I'll tell your father. Mr Belikov, please help her up the stairs." She swept off to Abe's office.

"Yes Ma'am." Dimitri said, helped me up like he'd said he would, twice now.

He had to be careful though, not touching me too much, but enough that he was still helping.

We made it up, one step at a time, until finally I was resting on my bed. He got out my favourite grey sweat pants and a comfortable t-shirt, as I asked, and sat beside me.

I wasn't going to change until he left, but I didn't want him to leave either.

"Okay, have a good afternoon and night Roza." He said, kissing my softly but thoroughly.

"I don't want you to leave. Please don't." I argued, wanting more kisses.

"I have to go Rose, but I'll come by after school tomorrow. Okay?" Dimitri asked, smiling softly. Wow, I really loved that smile.

"So long as I get to see you, then yeah, that's fine. Love you loser." I had to fit a witty quip in there sometime.

"Love you too Roza." He chuckled, leaving my room.

I was smiling when I heard my phone beep in my pocket. Picking it up, I saw it was a next from Mason.

**Mason: I haven't forgiven you. Don't mistake this for that, but I heard about what Jesse did to you, the pig. I hope you're better by Sunday. Mase. **

Ahh, yes, the Hunting Competition was this Sunday.

At least Mason was talking to me, even if he hadn't forgiven me.

Maybe there was one less member in the Rose Hathaway Hate Group.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that was a bit of a filler chapter, but it was up quick right? Heheh. <strong>

**Please Review!  
><strong>

**Trick, xoxo.**


	14. I cannot apologize enough!

**I can not apologize enough! I have been computerless for the last month, plus, and I haven't had enough time in the last week to write anything D: Please stick by me for another few weeks while I try to balance this out, so I can produce some good stuff for you all!**

**Again, I am so sorry ): But I am back, and I should be able to start bringing the Cowboy and his Roza back with me, heheheh!**

**Also, I'd like to ask if you would like lemons to be introduced (a little in the future) into this Fanfic, or not? It will mainly be soft, cutesy stuff, but 'd like to ask y'all first. Majority wins, so get reviewing! Heheh!**

**Love you all still, very much!**

**~ Trick**


	15. Aches and Fake Grins

**Pretty overwhelming response from the reviewers about the lemons/or no lemons vote; and I think it's clear (as I didn't get a no lemon vote…) that I will need to write you guys some lemons! Hahah. If anyone has read my other fanfic, it won't be much like that one at all; a lot softer actually. **

**I haven't proofread this, so if there's a few mistakes, I'm sorry!**

**Anyway, here it is, another chapter for my readers! Guess who's back in the saddle? c;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, nor the characters within it, so please be respectful of this, and respectful of my own rights as author of this fanfic! Thank you :D**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV <strong>

Have you ever been so bored you memorised every brush stroke the painters had made on your ceiling? I have. For the last week I have, but when the doctor says you shouldn't go to school, or ride your horses, and your protective boyfriend enforces his words, there's not much you can do.

So, between seeing Dimitri after school and actually doing the homework he brings back with him, I just stared at the ceiling. Sure, I could have read books, watched movies or even held conversations with Janine… Okay, so there was no way I was going to do that last one.

I did try to get out a couple of times, just to feed the horses and give Jackson a pat, but Abe caught me. That wasn't too bad, until he told Dimitri…

But today is different, because today is the day Mason competes in the hunting competition, and I have not only promised him – but myself, that I will be there for him. Even if it costs me being in Dimtiri's good books…

"Rose, please. He'll understand."

"No Dimitri, I'm going and there is nothing you can do to stop me." I said, crossing my arms over my chest as he stalled.

"I will teach you swear words in Russian." He said, pouting.

I actually had to think about that one, but I decided against it. "I can use Google Translate."

He sighed, starting up the engine. "What about the ones Google Translate doesn't know?" The Russian asked, pushing his handbrake down so the car began rolling.

"I'll just have to suffice with what it does know, maybe even begin a pen partnership with another Russian." I smirked, happy with my win.

"Fine, don't blame me if it costs you a rib." He muttered, just loud enough for me to hear him.

I replied to his comment by punching him in the arm, showing him exactly how well I was healing. Well, I didn't need him to see me turn away to wince.

"Is Vasilisa meeting us there?" Dimitri asked, turning off, onto the road.

"_Lissa_ is, yes. How many times do I have to tell you to relax around her Cowboy? A jealous girlfriend might think you had a crush on her… or something." I averted my eyes, in time to miss his dart over to me.

"I don't have a crush on her Roza, you know I love you. And you might have to tell me every time, my love."

Did he have to call me that? Did he want me to leap across the car causing a crash that may kill us both?

"Love you too." I said, leaning over the car to kiss his cheek.

* * *

><p>Okay, so maybe when I thought about getting there, I jumped the gun a little. We've been here for nearly 3 hours, and Mason has yet to be seen riding.<p>

That's not to say I haven't enjoyed watching the riding, but let's face it; I'm not Miss Patient of the Year.

Lissa, however, was the most on edge I've seen her in a while. She has nearly come off her chair that many times, in fact Christian is currently holding her around the hips, just in case the Blonde fall off.

"Liss, are you sure you want to watch Mason? He's on in a couple of minutes." I asked, handing her a fresh bottle of water.

At every contestant, she grips mine and Christian's hands, gasps and goes paler than her usual complexion. Hunting is a dangerous sport, yes, but by no means is it cause to have a stroke every time a fall occurs.

And there has been falls, lots.

"Yes. I do, and I promise this time I won't cry." She said shakily, making Christian tighten his grip.

That jerk can be so sweet to Lissa, and for that I will be forever grateful. Well, unless he hurts her; then he should run.

"And now, we have Mr Jesse Zeklos, on his mare Significance Allure." The soft toned announcer called over the loudspeaker, it being positioned on a tall light post near us. We sat on the second row of the stands, and had just about the perfect view of the course. It involved jumps, water and hilly grounds, a dangerous and exciting sport field.

"Huh," I snorted. "A snobby guy with a snobby horse." He rode his mare past us, her head held high like her rider's. Suiting.

The sound of a gun going off let us know he'd started, and the next sounds that were to be heard was that of his mare's hooves touching the ground for a fleeting moment, the grass taking another round of pounding. The stand went silent, watching Zeklos take the first jump, as the mechanic rabbit shot out. His mare had been trained well it seemed, though I doubted he'd trained it himself, as it didn't give the slightest inclination of a shy and kept on track, chasing the rabbit.

Lissa kept letting go of my hand to cover her eyes, and then she'd grab my hand again. "How long has he got to go?" She whispered to me. A grey haired woman in front of us shot Lissa a dark glare.

"Not much longer, he's doing it well." I swore mentally. "See look, he's nearly on top of the damn rabbit – wait." I had to stop and concentrate for a second. Something wasn't right.

The sound of a rifle shot broke my concentration, and brought an end to Jesse's round.

"Rose, I've had enough of hearing about this. Please just accept he's a good rider." Dimitri said, standing in the line for some hot food in the break as the course was set up again.

"How can you of all people say that? You know what he is like. I swear, that rabbit slowed right down, and took all the easy jumps. He cheated!" I was close to yelling the end of my rant, and had to return glares with a behind Dimitri and I.

Dimitri looked ashamed that he hadn't supported me, but he still stood by his dismissal. "The course differs slightly between riders, and why would he cheat? He has enough money in his family to hire the best trainers in the world."

"He also has enough money to bribe the judges and course setters. Damn it Dimitri Belikov!" I yelled, ignoring the disapproving murmurs from the other people in the line as I stormed off.

My ribs were aching, but I kept storming off, until I nearly bowled Eddie over.

"Oh, hey Rose. Where are you off to?" Eddie asked, taking a step back but keeping his hands on my shoulders as he steadied me.

I sighed, looking away from him and at a young girl sitting beside her mother. "No where really, just away. But, actually, you can help me." I said, an idea showing itself in my mind.

"Ah, okay. How can I help?" He asked, letting go of my shoulders and moving a piece of sandy coloured hair from his face.

"I need to speak to Mason – but before you say anything, I just want to wish him good luck." I added hastily, seeing the apprehension enter his eyes as I spoke.

"Rose…" He trailed off, unsure.

"Please." I pouted my bottom lip, a low but effective move.

"Wouldn't it be enough if I told him you were here?" He asked.

"Um, no." I said, crossing my arms over my chest for the umpteenth time.

He made a low groaning noise, not happy with the situation he was in. "Fine, come on then." Eddie said, walking back the way I'd come from.

"How did his preparation come along?" I asked nervously, wondering if he really had a chance against Zeklos if the bastard was cheating.

"He's been working hard," He hesitated, so I raised an eyebrow to urge him on. "Well, I think he's had a little bit of… Frustration, that he's been using to force him forward with his work." I could see why he'd hesitated now, trying to save my feelings from that sharp pang that knowledge inflicted upon me.

"I see, but that's good. For him, I mean."

"Why'd you ask?" Eddie's own curiosity was peaked.

"I think, well I'm pretty much certain, that…" I lowered my voice, checking no one else was eavesdropping on our conversation. "That Zeklos cheated."

Eddie's eyes widened, "But… I suppose, he would… What makes you think he cheated?"

"I saw it!" I forced my self to lower my voice again. "As the rabbit was close to him, and I might add it pretty much stuck a horse head in front of them the whole time, he lifted the index finger on his right hand, and the rabbit practically stopped so he could shoot it!" I was out of breath when I'd finished explaining my conspiracy theory. "I swear it's true, he cheated. I know it."

Eddie mulled it over as we entered a stable quarters, a short walk from the hunting arena. Finally he stopped, and stood in front of me.

"Look, I think you're probably right, but what proof do you have?"

"Tons of people in the stands are videoing the comp, someone would have caught it?" I insisted.

"And what, you're going to ask every one of them to hand over the video?" He demanded, glancing over his shoulder for a second.

"We could make a formal complaint, or something, I don't know." I sighed, placing my hands on my hips. "Are you sure you believe me at all?"

"Of course I do! Jesse Zeklos is a jerk, and a sleaze, but for now let's leave it. Mason doesn't need the distraction, especially if what you suspect is spot on." He said, trying reason on me. The cheek. "Do you agree?"

"I just want him gone. I want him to vanish. Be extinct. Whatever. But fine, for Mason I will keep my mouth shut." Eddie gave me a knowing look, "A woman can try, anyway."

Eddie nodded at me, shaking his head in amusement, before he continued to Mason.

Mase was standing beside his tall gelding, one of the most athletically built horses she'd seen.

"Irish Sport Horse?" I asked Mason, smiling at him. He wasn't exactly grinning in that cute way he usually might, but he wasn't telling me to piss off, so I didn't complain.

"Yeah, I've retired Lucy. She'd jumped her last round." He said, nodding slowly and tapping his boot. Lucy, his old bay mare, had ushered him as a young kid, and helped make him the rider he is today.

"Oh, okay. Pumped for your round today?" I asked, scratching my thigh without really noticing.

"Yep, I'm ready." Mason said, looking at the moderately priced sport's watch on his left wrist. "They'll be calling me up soon, but don't be a stranger Rose. I'll talk to you later." He started to walk past Eddie and I, Eddie ready to follow behind him as a trusted groom, but stopped with his back still to me. "Thanks for coming Rose, I appreciate it."

It was like that over used cash register noise; cha-ching. We were making progress as friends, something that I'm still unsure how I deserve. Never the less, the little fist pump I did was impossible to contain.

My phone buzzed in my pocket as I watched Mase walk towards the tack check area, so he was ready for competing.

It was Dimitri; **I am sorry Roza. – D x**

I simply replied; **See you at our seats Cowboy. x**

I walked back to the seats we had forced Lissa and Christian to guard, at least one of them having to stay with their arse in the seat. For most of the short walk I went over the memories I had of Jesse's round, scrutinising every detail. It seemed so obvious, yet I couldn't even convince Dimitri he had cheated? Was I imagining it then?

No, I'm not. I have plenty of things to hate Zeklos for, why create more?

When I got to the stand, and up the aisle to our seats, Dimitri held his arms out for me. In one of them was a large cup of soft drink, and in the other hand was a bag with what smelt like hot doughnuts in it.

He surely knows me better than anyone else, and at least as well as I know myself.

I looked around his big body, big in a tall-muscular-delicious way, and to my surprise found no Lissa or Christian.

"Where did they go?" I asked, wanting to crawl into his arms now, but not wanting to be noticed in public as a relationship. I liked Dimitri having a job, especially if it was at my house…

"Lissa said she couldn't handle the suspense, and Christian… Well, he followed her like a lapdog." Dimitri chuckled, his voice husky in it's accent.

"Oh, Lissa." I laughed, sitting beside Dimitri, giving his cheek a peck. Anymore might seem too sus, stupid public.

Dimitri handed me my drink and doughnuts, and replaced them with my hand. His warm hand just about swallowed mine entirely, but I could lose it to him, that I could defiantly handle.

"And here is Mason Ashford, and his gelding Temple's Knight." The speaker called, as Mason was made visible on the 'field' or 'course'.

_Here we go… _I thought, squeezing Dimitri's hand for comfort.

Mason cleared the first jump easily enough, it being small and on a flat level. Merely a warm up for the pair.

He cleared the next couple also, and my hopes were rising quickly; _maybe he can do this, even _if _Zeklos has cheated. _I felt a smiled drifting up, from the corners of my mouth.

The sound of heavy meat hitting the ground after I jump wiped the smile of my face, turning it instead to a gaping mouth of horror.

He couldn't have.

That jump was small.

Was it that slippery after the jump?

Is he okay?

These thought whirled through my mind the moment after I watched Mason's body disappear under his gelding's, the legs slipping from under the horse as he toppled, was echoed around me by the other witnesses.

My gut wrenched, my head spun. And my body jerked forward and out of the seat to get to him, to hold him and make sure Mason was okay.

That I hadn't lost another person in my life.

A thick, steady arm struck out in front of me, while another reached around my hips to drag me back against a warm, sturdy body.

"Rose," Dimitri's hot breath in my ear tried to sooth. "There's nothing we can do for him now, we must let the first aid paramedics do what they've studied to do."

"No, I have to-" I rasped, crying hysterically already.

"Shhh…" He soothed, holding me against him still.

Was Mason even alive underneath all of that horse?

All I could do was watch… Or elbow Dimitri in the stomach, and make a break for it.

My ribs ached and creaked, an unnatural noise, as I ran and stumbled down the stairs, making a break for Mason.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooo… Is Mason alive? Will Dimka be mad at Rose? What if someone saw Rose's peck, Dimitri's hand holding Rose's, or him holding her against him? And do you think Zeklos cheated?<strong>

**Let me know what you think, hope you've enjoyed, and please review :3**

**Love, **

**Trick!**


	16. White lights, Polite Requests

**A/N: **Let's call my break a... period of extreme suspense? {:

;_; Please enjoy this chapter before you kill me! There is a longer A/N below the story... :3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Except this storyline... Don't steal meh work e.e

* * *

><p><strong>LPOV <strong>

If only I had of been there, and had of covered Rose's eyes as I had of my own, because the gut wrenching scream that escaped her lips was enough to make my heart stop.

Christian had escorted me all too happily to sit with some icecream away from the stands. I still heard her though. Anybody could have.

My own cone fell to the ground, landing icecream down, as I began to jog to where I could hear her crying and screaming.

"Something terrible has happened," I said, worried out of my head as Christian struggled to keep up with me. A crowd was already growing around the field, and I had to wriggle my lean body through the mass. "She's so strong."

Rose isn't like me, she wouldn't make so much noise unless…

"Baby! Just wait for me." Christian called, but his words were lost to me. I had to see her.

Christian's hand grasped my own, making me spin to fall into his chest. I struggled to escape his embrace, but hardly needed to. He simply held me against him for long enough to calm my erratic heart.

The sound of a large booming voice made me push hard enough, and the words brought me back to the situation.

"Move, let it through. Move!" Dimitri Belikov said, with Rose nowhere to be seen.

I pushed my own way through, as did the white van with _Ambulance _written on the sides. It crawled through the crowd as Belikov moved people from its path. I strained my eyes to search for Rose, but no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't see her.

"Mr Belikov!" I called across the crowd, moving through as quickly as I could. "Mr Belikov!"

I had finally caught his attention as the van pulled out, onto the road. Its sirens blared down, and the driver sped off with the lights flashing.

"Vasilisa." Dimitri's thick accent sounded strained, and sweat had beaded near his temple.

"Where's Rose?" I demanded, feeling Christian's hand grasp mine.

Dimitri rubbed the back of his head, "She's with Mason. She ah," he swallowed. "She's done her ribs again." He looked so stoic, I couldn't grasp how, in a situation like this. I supposed it was because he merely worked for Abe, and had no real connection with Mason at all.

"What about Mason?" Christian made himself heard, while I merely gaped.

This time Dimitri did glance away, "Look, to be honest I couldn't see much, but… Well, it doesn't look great."

"Will- will he make it?" I managed to choke out.

"I'm no doctor, but it doesn't take one to see that he will not be riding for a long time, or doing much at all." He seemed to be downplaying it, and whether he knew it or not, he was rubbing the pocket at the back of his jeans with his palm.

I've always been great with people, Rose likes to say I have 'wicked people skills'. Even as a child, I could tell when anyone was upset or angry, even when they were smiling, better than that, I could I always get what I wanted. Comes in handy as a kid.

So when Dimitri was lying to me, I could tell. Perhaps lying is too strong a word, but he certainly wasn't telling us the whole truth.

And not only did it annoy me, but it frustrated me. Whether either of the boys thought I was ready for it or not, I wanted to know.

"Tell me." I said simply, giving Dimitri the hardest look I could muster.

Dimtiri gave a quick glance at Christian, who shrugged in defeat.

"His horse fell right on top of him, but he… He didn't get up, he didn't even open his eyes. Mason, he ah, he was unconscious, and the first aid team had to use CPR, because his chest was trodden right over." Again, Belikov looked at Christian.

"Go on." Christian said.

"Rose charged down the steps before I could get to her, and like I said, popped at least one rib."

My attention was drawn from him then, as I saw Eddie walking with his head hung towards the carpark.

"Eddie!" I called, running with Christian in tow, to him. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling his whole body tremble. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take Mason's car for him. Drive it home." He said, avoiding my emerald eyes.

I hugged him tighter. "You can't Eddie."

"Why the hell not?" He demanded, his deep voice right next to my ear, before he pulled away from me.

"Hey, back up." Christian said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "She's only concerned about you."

I was; there was no way I would let him drive Mason's car while he was shaking like that.

"Eddie-"

"No," He interrupted. "I won't listen. I have so many things to take care of, like his horse. The stupid gelding lived, but it looks like it's done it's pulled a whole lot its muscles, on the side of its body."

"How?" Dimitri asked. I hadn't heard him following us.

"It kept sliding, after it rolled over Mason, and hit the next jump hard." Eddie said, bitterly. He blamed the gelding for Mason, a totally irrational and illogical idea. But how could you blame him?

"I'll get him taken back to the Hathaway-Mazur property." Dimitri said, commandingly. "What else needs taking care of?"

"Hey man, I can do it." Eddie said, his brow furrowing as he turned on Dimitri.

Belikov answered stoically, seeming to take no offense from Eddie's brash words. "I would rather you went and took care of Mason and Rose, and to contact both their parents. Wouldn't you?"

Eddie didn't argue, didn't seem able.

"We'll give you a lift." Christian said, standing behind me.

Eddie still hesitated. "Right."

"So, what needs doing?" Dimitri asked again.

"His horse, car and you'll have to get the organisers to…" I stopped listening, caring not for such trivial matters, when two of my best friends had just left for hospital in an Ambulance with glaring sirens and flashing lights.

I'm not sure how time passed between talking with Belikov, getting to the car, and getting to the hospital. All I know is that it was almost always silent.

We had a snippet of conversation as we drove,

_Christian had driven, and I had let Eddie sit as passenger in the front of the car. Christian sighed, rubbing the back of his head with one hand, while he steered with the other. _

_Eddie and I both looked at him, after their being so much silence, his noise was a relief. _

"_Eddie, how did this even happen?" Christian asked, eyes on the road. _

"_There was a slippery patch after the jump, from where the other horses had landed repeatedly." Eddie said._

"_Shouldn't they have checked that, oh I don't know, before they send a 600kg horse and it's rider out!" Christian asked, raising his voice and making me wince. _

"_Ozera, they do. Or they usually do, I don't know…" Eddie admitted, opening the window at his door.  
>Christian slammed his hands hard on the wheel. "Yeah, well, they failed, didn't they? I mean, come on! Wouldn't you cover it in sand or something?"<em>

"_Honey, it's horse riding, hunting," I said softly, perhaps barely heard. "When someone participates, they know it's dangerous. Mason knew there was a chance he'd," I paused. "get hurt." _

_Eddie and Christian had both merely grunted, and for the rest of that miserable car trip, we sat in solemn silence. _

As Eddie opened the glass doors at the front of the emergency clinic, I held Christian's hand tightly, grateful for his constant support.

The inside of the clinic was white walled, smelt of 'procedure', and was filled with quiet murmurings. It's interesting that such a bland, and supposedly 'peaceful' place can be so loud in its silence.

I was given curious glances at, as well as obvious blank stares. Many of the eyes that looked at me, screamed 'there's a line, come back later', and from the looks of the filled lines of uncomfortable seats, there _was _a line.

Christian gently pulled at my side, trying to drag me to the counter, but I was caught in the eyes of a baby, staring at me with such keen interest. So young, so innocent, and in a place like this… It just… It just didn't fit in.

"Liss," Christian said, tugging on my light blue sweater again.

I simply nodded at him, tearing my eyes off the baby.

"Don't bother with the front desk Eddie, catch up with a nurse." Christian said, certain knowing in his voice. His confidence spurred Eddie on, and with a brief nod the tall sandy haired teen shot off.

We had all been here before; Christian more than some of us.

An hour or so later Eddie did find someone who would tell us news of one of our friends, and with a cold coffee in my hand I started to stand stiffly.

"Yes?"

"They won't tell me anything about Mason, I'm not family. I could hear Rose though, she's somewhere down that corridor." I wasn't sure why he had waited to tell us this, why it had taken so long for him to give this information to us; but I pushed such curiosity aside, glad to have it at all.

Christian nodded down at me, after I had pleaded to him with my eyes. My rather clammy hand in his, we strode through the waiting room towards the corridor.

"Where the fuck is he?" I could hear Rose demand, loudly. "Come off it, just tell me!"

"That's Rosemarie Hathaway alright." Christian chuckled, I simply sighed with relief. At least she was in condition enough to be mad.

"Rose?" I asked, peeping into the doorway of one of the uniform white rooms.

"Lissa?" She asked back, a singlet pulled up to her chest, revealing only her bruised ribs. One poor male nurse attempted to hold her in place, whilst another wrapped bandages around her abdomen.

"You her friend?" The nurse in charge of restraining her asked, worryingly patient with the squirming teen.

"Yes." I said, a little ashamedly but also proudly.

"Can you get her to stop?"

"I can try." Try? Yes. Achieve? Unlikely.

He grunted, gesturing with his head for us to come in.

"Lissa," Rose said, her voice low. "Ask this fucker to get off me."

"Be nice." Typical Rose.

"Fine, please ask this fucker to let go of me?"

I smiled, rushing over to her. "I can't honey, but I can wait here with you for news; and they might give us news if you stop trying to hurt them."

She mulled it over, clear in the way she bit the inside of her cheek. "Humph." She relaxed enough that he relaxed a little too, but that he still held her.

"Nearly done." The other, blonde, nurse said, applying some sticky tape over a part of the bandage.

"Rose-"

"Okay, okay. Thank you." She said, after I reminded her of her manners once more. "Now, tell me where Mason is."

"I will ask one of the other nurses, and if I have time – which I usually don't – I will check the books for a room." The nurse said generously.

Maybe Rose couldn't tell that the nurse was being generous, as she absentmindedly scratched her arm, and shifting her weight from one leg to the other after she had jumped back to her feet. How she managed to refrain from screaming in pain remains a mystery to me.  
>"Rose, please go and a buy a chocolate bar or something." I said, handing her some loose change from the bottom of my purse.<p>

"Yeah, yeah… Thanks." Rose said. Leave it to food to get the issue out of her friend in hospital out of her mind.

I watched her leave, and waited for the other nurse to return.

When she did return, the nurse that is, she finally revealed where Mason was, "Look, I really shouldn't be telling you this… He's in surgery, fractured skull and suspected brain injuries. Not to mention extensive injury to the chest. I'm sorry." She said quickly, noticing my face drop. I felt one of Christian's arms wrap around my body, appreciating the physical support.

"Oh…" I said, not sure what I really expected anyway.

"I don't know when he'll be out, so you'll have to wait."

I nodded. "Thank you."

The nurse smiled softly in response, before hurrying off, her shoes squeaking on the hall floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **How was that? I'd love some reviews! They are what keeps me writing, not that it's anyone's fault I did stop for a while there, just needed a break to deal with my R/L stuff. So please forgive me? *pouts* Pretty please? With a naked Dimitri on top?

Also, have put thought into lemon, and will proceed with said lemon, but it wont be anything too descript for now, just cutesy, and sweet, and nice c:

Okies, if you guys have any questions I'm happy to answer them through reviews, or whatever, and I love the feedback, and storyline ideas too! All is very, very welcome :D!

Much love,

Trick!


	17. Sodas and Stalkers

**Sorry it's late again, RL can be hectic, and I need a whole lot of inspiration to write this - so reviews are always lovely help, and the more I get rhe quicker I can write and update and the closer to the lemons we get. I'm also on holidays now, so I have time! Weew!  
>Thanks for being patient with me, hope this is enough to cheer you guys up a bit. <strong>

**Disclaimer; Don't own em, just like borrowing them for my own little games. Thank you Richelle Mead!**

**RPOV**

The first two weeks Mason was in hospital was hell.

He would drift in and out of consciousness, never long enough to hold a conversation. His mother barely left his side, and his father was in every night – when he could leave his business for long enough.

Dimitri would drive me in most days, after Abe had agreed there was really no chance I would stay at home (despite some painfully broken ribs). There was one condition to me being allowed to visit Mason almost every day; I had to go to school.

That, of course, sucked, but I was willing to go if it meant I could visit Mason.

"The fetlock." A nosey brunette piped up behind me, bringing me back to the class room I sat sulking in.

"Yes, correct." Dimitri said, before catching my eyes for a second and continuing with his lecture. He was a completely different man in school, a teacher-student relationship taking the place of our usual, hot romance.

"May I be excused?" I asked, crossing my legs in their tight blue denim jeans. I really needed to use the bathroom, like really really.

Dimitri shook his head. "No, be quiet please."

"Sir," I said through gritted teeth. "I need to be excused; otherwise I'm going to have to interrupt your class with the sound of me peeing my pants." If anyone is going to embarrass me, it's going to be me.

"See me after class Miss Hathaway." He said coldly.

"Okies." I got up, glaring at him before leaving the class room. I gave him a naughty wink and grin through the window in the door, his monotone face nearly breaking.

He made me sit and copy out the notes five times before he started lecturing me about how he was still my teacher, and I had no extra rights above the other students. "You need to stop acting up Roza, otherwise this might not work."

"It'll work." I said, getting up from my desk and wrapping my arms around him, tying his own down.

"Stop Rose." He said, prying himself free. "Not here."

"Gah fine." I said, rolling my eyes, and putting my hands on my hips. "Loosen up Cowboy."

"No." He said stubbornly, his accent rubbing me up in exactly the right way. "I'll be able to leave at four, would you like a lift?"

"So we can't even hug, but it's not weird that you give me lifts?"

"I work for your father, it's not weird." Dimitri shrugged, collecting his notes.

"Why so late anyway?" I didn't think he had any other classes.

"Teacher's meeting, nothing important. Do you want the lift or not?"

"I'll text you, okay?"

"Okay, love you." He said softly, pecking my hand. I slapped his arm in return.

"Love you too, Mr breaks-his-own-rule."

Outside the class room, two big hands gripped both of my shoulders, making me gasp and spin around.

"Jesus Rose, it's me." Phew, just Adrian. "Wow you are really uptight."

"Get fucked Adrian." I said, walking towards my locker.

"Sorry, sorry. Aren't you even a little bit interested as to why I'm here? In a… school." He shuddered as if even the word hurt him.

"Nope, not in the slightest."

"Good, I wasn't sure if I could think of a lie quick enough." Adrian sighed a breath of relief. "I just wanted to check in. Want to go out for lunch?"

"Not really, I promised Liss I would meet her in the canteen courtyard. You can join us though." I said, smiling at him.

"I would, but I'm pretty sure she hates me."

"Don't be stupid, Lissa can't hate anyone." I chuckled. "Come on."

In fact Lissa didn't like Adrian, not hate, but her preference would be me not hanging out with an alcoholic who had questionable intentions about our relationship. Fair enough, not unreasonable, and it's not like she actively sought out to ruin our friendship.

Sitting next to Adrian, opposite Lissa and Christian (who were enjoying some disgustingly intimate PDA including cooeeing and 'adorable' nicknames) I let him catch me up on his family, and how their business was doing.

"So my dad is going to open me a branch in the city-"

"Isn't there already one?" I interrupted.

"No, no, we shut that down a few years back because the manager wasn't pulling in enough dough, but dad thinks I've matured enough to run my own so why not pick up where the old guy left of?"

"You, maturing? I doubt that very highly." I chuckled, taking a sip through the straw in my iced coffee. "Not without an ulterior motive, anyway."

"Well…"

"Of course! I knew it." I scoffed. "Go on, is it a liquid or a woman?"

"Woman. Oh boy is she a woman… Independent, feisty and… Blond." He made a face that gave me the impression she made him melt into a puddle of male human goop.

I nodded slowly, "Right. So, how is she resisting the almighty power of Adrian Style Seduction?"

Adrian shook his head, "I don't know." Lissa made a humph noise through her nose. She knew. "I'm guessing, and this just from what she's said to me, that I'm 'a pitiful excuse of a man, who uses woman as a form of therapy for his own mother issues, and stinks like a homeless man.' I don't know, just a vibe she's given me." He said, and I had never seen him look so helpless.

"Wow."

"Yep."

A few moments of awkward silence followed, well, between Adrian and I, not Christian and Lissa who were discussing something for couple ears only.

"That's it, I'm going to show her to you." He said, standing up a little too quickly even for me. I felt dizzy for him.

"Ah okay, I've kind of got Biology b-"

"Biology can lick my arse, let's go." He grabbed my arm and pulled me up, making me wince. "Oh shit, sorry."

"Aha, sure." I shook my head, letting him lead me to his car in the student carpark.

A twenty minute drive later and we pulled up in front of a coffee shop. "Okay, see over there, the waitress. That's her. She's a student, studying business law and damn if she is not the hottest thing on two legs. No offence."

"Two legs? What has more legs that you find hot-"

"Come on." He opened his door and slid out, coming around to open mine.

We entered the fifties style café, taking a set behind a pillar – convenient for Adrian to stare at this woman.

"Hi, welcome to Bessy's. How may I- Oh God, what do you want?" She said impatiently, rolling her brown eyes.

"You, thanks for asking." Adrian used his charming smirk. Did not work in the slightest, apparently, as I watched her slap him across the face.

"What kind of idiot would bring his girlfriend to ask another girl out? Jerk." She said, then turned on me – shocked no doubt, as I laughed uncontrollably.

"Soda please." I said, and she dotted it down and stormed off. "What did you do to that girl? I like her."

Adrian rubbed his cheek with a look of admiration in his eyes, "I've been chilling and playing with line between interest and harassment, she could probably have me arrested. But she hasn't, so she must be into me…" He said, dreamily.

"You're creepy. Oh shit, it's Dimitri." I don't even know if Adrian heard me or not, he seemed lost in his own little world. "Hey Dim sim."

"Don't call me that. Where are you?" He demanded, sounding worried.

"Getting a tattoo, and pregnant to a biker. Why?" I said sarcastically.

"Serious, now." No sense of humour sometimes, men.

"I'm with Adrian, meeting his lady friend." Okay, that probably sounded weird. "Is everything okay?"

"Text me the address, I'll pick you up."

"Gah, fine." I hung up, and texted him the name of the coffee shop. "Someone's grumpy." I said, taking a sip from the soda left by the waitress for me.

"Mmm, have fun with that." Adrian chuckled, his eyes never leaving her skirt.

"Roza?" I heard a deep voice call from outside of the coffee shop, fifteen minutes later. "Oh there you are. Hello Adrian. Goodbye Adrian." He said, scooping me up from my chair into a hug, before taking me by the arm and walking towards his ute out the front.

"See ya Adrian. Hello Handsome, are you okay?" I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. We just have a visit to make."

"Oh?"

"Mason is awake."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I no longer have an editor, so sorry for any mistakes. **

**Let me know if the story line is getting bogged down a bit, or just too mundane, I'll spice it up - just getting back into the swing of writing again.**

**Thank you readers ( and reveiwers ;) )!**

**Trick . **


	18. Hospital Beds and Dining Tables

**A/N: Back, again, see I'd never leave you guys hanging... cough... cough. So I've decided to make sure I have at least 1 chapter completed before I upload another, if you know what I mean. In other words, the chapter after this one is also ready for publishing, but until the one after that is completed, I won't be uploading it. The more reviews and feedback I get the more inspo I will get, the faster I will write, and the faster I can publish new chapters. **

**If you have any fanfiction ideas for news fics or twists for this one, send me a review or a message because I'm happy to consider stuff at the moment! **

**Alright, the lemon is getting closer, maybe two or three chapters away, but so close! Especially the pace I'm writing at, at the moment. **

**So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! But you already know that ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Seeing Mason in such a vulnerable state, paler than usual with his mother gripping his hand, made me feel queasy. Today was different though. Today Mason had woken up and started talking. And what a relief it is to know he is getting better.

I stood next to Lissa – Dimitri had decided to put a bit of distance between us in public for a while, worried it was starting to look too suspicious between us - in his hospital ward.

"Hello Rosemarie," His mother said, looking up at us. Her eyes were red and puffy, no doubt she'd been crying since he'd woken up.

"How is he?" I asked, holding Lissa's hand.

"I'm fine." A voice croaked. "Why didn't you ask me yourself?" He joked, typically.

I rushed over and hugged him, careful of his broken limbs, and internal wounds.

"Excuse me." A doctor coughed, walking beside Mason's bed. "I have some news."

"Yes?" Lissa asked, sitting down in a chair beside Mason's mother.

"Ah, is it okay for them to hear?" The doctor asked Mason's mum, who simply nodded and shrugged.

"They'll find out anyway."

"Okay, well luckily there was no brain damage – surprising due to the heat his brain suffered through while he was comatose." The grey haired doctor said, flipping a piece of paper on his clipboard over.

"That's good news!" I said, ruffling Mason's sweaty hair and regretting it immediately. Disgustingly sweaty.

"However," He continued. "His spine did take minor damage during the fall, and as such his movement – including walking – will need to rehabilitated, and hopefully with a lot of hard work, he will near full movement capability again. I'm sorry." He said, smiling grimly. "Any questions?"

I watched the relief wash from Mason's face, replaced with a tired grimace. Mason's mother recovered from her shock quickly, firing questions to the doctor.

"Mase, you'll be fine." I said softly.

"Yeah, don't worry Mason." Lissa echoed.

"Thanks. Hey, I'm kind of tired, would you mind if I got some sleep. I'll call later." He said, looking over at the wall.

"Of course, of course. No problem. Only if you feel well enough." I said, pecking him on the forehead and standing up. It's stupid, but I felt a little hurt he didn't want me to comfort him any longer.

Dimitri was waiting for me in the carpark, his car running and ready to take me back to Abe's property.

"How was he?" Dimitri asked, smiling at me while he turned onto the road.

I explained about the rehab he would need, and how tired he already seemed about the idea of it.

"I have met many riders who have come off and hurt themselves similarly to Mason. Some of them had the will and determination to do what they needed to do to get back to where they were, and some of them gave up the minute it got hard. If I could put Mason, from the little I've spoken to him, in one basket it would be the first. However, it is up to him to make it happen. Sure we can provide a support group and cheer him on until we can't speak any longer, but the final say belongs to Mason." I smiled up at Dimitri, hearing him speak so passionately.

"Want to think of some stupid excuse so I can eat dinner in your cabin and we can make out?" I said, stroking his hand on the gear stick.

"As much as I'd love to Roza, your father is throwing another dinner party."

"Oh, what's it for this time?" I didn't bother covering my disappointment.

"Your father has had his eye on a horse in Europe for a few years, and has made a successful offer on it – so I'm guessing it's a celebration. You know how your father is; everything is a reason to party."

* * *

><p>I walked down the stairs in a tight black skirt with a deep purple blouse, that showed plenty of cleavage. My hair was curled and was let loose down my back and shoulders.<p>

"Dipshit." I said to Christian who skipped the stairs two at a time to get to Lissa, who waited in a cream silk dress.

They kissed for a while, before Lissa took a step back and hugged me.

"Abe invited you two as well?" I said, shaking my head.

Lissa nodded. "Of course."

"I'm actually surprised he invited you." Christian said in his typical smart arse way.

"Fuck off."

"Be nice, both of you. Let's mingle." Lissa said, taking her boyfriend by the hand and letting me third wheel.

I talked to the usual suspects, and made more than a couple of 'accidental' bum grazes on my beautiful boyfriend.

"Watch yourself Miss Hathaway." He lent down to whisper in my ear.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you've got the watching under control."

"Probably do." He said, deep and so very Russian.

"Dinner is ready!" Abe called out, giving us the signal to file into the dining room.

The dinning able was set in marron and navy, including drapes over the ceiling to floor length windows, and napkins Abe must have ordered in especially for his party. Each one had a different colour scheme, and to be honest it often worries me how much effort he puts into the events.

I was seated next to Dimitri, with Lissa on my other side. Opposite her sat Christian. If she thought I couldn't see her leg creeping up, her foot rubbing who knows where, she needed to stop underestimating me.

It did give me an idea of my own however. As Dimitri took a sip from his tumbler glass, the dark liquid gliding down his throat, I put my hand on his knee, creeping it up his inner thigh. He spat the liquid into the cup, catching the attention of some of the other guests.

"Are you okay?" One of my father's business men asked.

"Mmm? Oh yes, fine." He said, putting his hand on mine and shifting it back to my knee. "What are you doing Miss Hathaway?" He asked quietly.

"Having some fun, relax." I moved my hand back, moving slowly again, rubbing circles into his extraordinary inner thigh. He coughed, probably out of surprise really. I was usually the forward one in this relationship, but not this forward.

Dimitri didn't argue though he visibly relaxed into his chair, otherwise he showing no signs of our little game.

With one hand I ate my pasta, diving the fork in and putting it in my mouth with a cheeky grin at Dimitri.

My hand hovered dangerously close to his crutch, which was beginning to resemble a tent. Grazing the tip of my fingers across his pants, I heard him inhale sharply between his teeth. I repeated the action, watching him very carefully, while maintaining a conversation with Lissa. I surprise myself sometimes, so talented.

"Where's Janine?" Someone on the table asked, while I gently patted his pants.

"I believe she's in Germany." Abe said. They were pretty open about their relationship, well, Janine was more interested in horses and Abe was more interested in 20 year olds. "Speaking of Europe, actually, I'd like to start discussing business. As you all know…" I zoned out while Abe explained about the horse, focussing my attention on Dimitri again.

"And so I must ask you Dimitri, to make a visit to Russia – this horse is rather expensive, and while I have riders over there I could pay to ride it, I would much rather have someone I can trust. What do you think? It would be a month or so long, and I would of course pay for accommodation."

"Of course." Dimitri said in an instant. I took my hand away from his legs. How could he just accept that so quickly? A month or more away, not even in the same continent? I felt confused, I was happy he was given such a great opportunity – and in his own home country. Yet I was made he didn't even consider me, didn't discuss it even for a moment. Does that mean his job came first to him? Why shouldn't it, I guess.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah fine." I said, smiling for a moment before turning back to Lissa. If I thought I could find comfort there, I was wrong. She was making excited eye contact with Christian, before they both nodded and Christian piped up.

"Vasilissa and I have some news of our own." He said, grinning like a fool in his suit. Lissa got up and joined him, holding his hand.

"Oh? Spill the beans." Abe said, scratching his goatee.

"We're engaged!" They both said excitedly. I was flabbergasted, silenced by their news. So was most of the table, until a slow round of clapping started and Abe laughed.

"Well congratulations! I can't say I'm surprised." Abe grinned. "Did you know of this Rose?" He asked.

"N-no clue." I smiled, finding it difficult. Why when things were so shit for me did things go so well for them? I hated myself for thinking like that, not when Lissa had lost so much.

"Rose!" Lissa called while the guests began leaving the dining room, going back out to mingle and drink some more. "Sorry I didn't tell you. He proposed while we had drinks before, I didn't have time – and I didn't want to spoil the surprise anyway. Oh, I'm sorry."

The sound of her pleading made me feel guiltier. Obviously I wasn't as good a liar as I thought I was. "I'm really happy for you, I am, I just… You're still in high school, and you've only been going out for a few months, so I just-"

"Get off it, we're both eighteen, and I've been dating him longer than you've been dating that old cowboy!" She said a little too loudly.

"Hey, keep it down." I looked around in case someone else had heard her. "You may be public about marrying a pyromaniac loser, but my relationship isn't as easy to air." I regretted saying that immediately, of course, but it was too late.

"Fuck," Lissa swore, very unusual for her. "Why do you have to ruin everything good?"

I watched as she stormed off to receive her congratulations, steam just about ready to pour from my ears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was that? Let me know. More to come soon, hopefully! **

**Much love, **

**Trick.**


	19. Invitations and Lousy Logic

**A/N: Hey there, happy holidays everyone! That lemon ya'll wanted is nearly done, so can't be too far away in the story ;) Remain patient my dears!**

**Disclaimer; I think we all know who owns the writes to the characters in this story, Richelle Mead, **

**RPOV**

I sat through most of the after drinks at the dinner party, I wouldn't say I was sulking, but I was avoiding all conversation and faking my way through a lot of smiles.

If Lissa would have just been less reckless and maybe waited for five minutes before she decided to marry an absolute psychopath. Or maybe if I had been less sensitive to Dimitri's job offer, I would have been less likely to say something that would upset my best friend.

Thinking of Dimitri must have tickled his spidey senses, as he spotted me and made a b line in my direction. I had managed to avoid him all night, not sure how even felt about the whole thing.

Getting up, as I did not want a confrontation in front of everyone at the dinner party, I pushed my way through a cocktail crowd and out into the hall. His damned long legs were making it hard to get away, so I took a detour through a bathroom, and out through the back door (via the laundry).

From there I felt comfortable enough to take my dressy heels off, and run across the pebbled drive – heading towards my other best friend – Jackson.

Opening his stall door I crawled into the corner, appreciating the soft bedding. "Hey Baby." I cooed, gently petting his lowered muzzle.

I felt bad for not paying more attention to him, especially times like this when he was so affectionate. It's my favourite thing about horses; they have long memories, but they never hold grudges.

"You're such a good man," I said softly, rubbing my hand along his cheek. "I don't deserve you."

"Thank you, I know." I started at the sound of a deep voice from behind Jackson.

"What do you want?" I said, sighing. "Can't you see I'm spending time with my favourite male?"

He came in, folding his body down to sit next to me, taking my hand in both of his massive ones. "I want you to tell me what's wrong."

Jackson stood facing us both, seeming annoyed Dimitri had taken away one of his grooming tools.

"Lissa didn't tell me she was engaged."

Dimitri nodded. "Yes. You didn't tell her we were dating."

"I didn't have a choice!" I retorted, refusing to take the blame for that secret.

"What makes you think she did Roza?"

Damn him and his smartness. "She did explain it, actually." I said, looking down.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"I will never understand you Rose, I think that's why I love you so much." He said, kissing my hand softly.

I dragged my eyes away from his lips, reminding myself he had chosen so quickly to ditch me over here. "Why?"

"Hmm?" Dimitri asked, looking puzzled.

I took a deep breath, trying to keep my cool – Jackson was in here after all. "Why did you choose Mother Country over the girl you love so much?"

He thought about this for a minute. Finally looking me dead straight in the eyes, "Well. For one, it is a very important task for Abe. It would be most disappointing for him if I said no. Secondly, do not think for a moment it was so easy for me to say that. If you really think a job offer is more important to you then me I mustn't be a very good boyfriend."

"You said it quickly, don't fucking deny it." I said back, taking my hand away from him.

He winced as I swore. "My whole family is in Russia Rose! Do you not think to ask me how much I miss them? I will miss you more, do not think I won't, but the world isn't black and white; I don't get to decide sometimes, between you and work – no, it is not that easy. Otherwise I would choose you, of course I would." He looked so pained, making me feel that much worse.

"But it's so far away… What if you meet some other chick over there? Huh?"

"I lived there for a long time, I did not meet anyone like you." He took my hand back, and I let him.

"I'm going to miss you though…" I said, fighting back tears.

"I will miss you."

"Then stay!" I said, startling Jackson a little.

"It's not that simple! Aren't you listening?"

"I am… Look, can I be alone for a while? I need some space. Sorry." I was growing very tired of the waking world, over drama and relationships.

Dimitri nodded, looking disappointed but resigned to listen to me. "Very farewell. I love you." He said, pecking me on the forehead.

After he left, I hugged Jackson for a while, letting some tears escape into his mane. My ribs were aching, and I felt so drowsy – I had had a few drinks and they combined with the emotionally draining day I was having were not having a positive effect on me.

My body fit less than comfortably in the corner of Jackson's stall, but the sound of his deep breathing and his presence over me was enough to lullaby me to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke in his stable, Jackson munching away on some hay while I stumbled up.<p>

He let out a nicker as he noticed me, turning around to nuzzle my arm.

"Morning to you too, ahhh." My head hurt so badly I could cry, again.

Instead I took up my shoes and began the walk back to my bedroom. It was just light, and on a Saturday I could only guess it would be a little while until the others were stirring.

A few hours later I woke up again, this time in my bed, still hay hung from my hair. A letter had been slipped under my door.

The envelope was a bright white, with gold trimming and an 'L&C' printed on the back. "Gah, they even have their own stamp. Pretentious much." The letter itself was, like most things Lissa touched, very delicate and well… beautiful.

On the parchment, in gold writing, it read:

**Hey Bitch, **

**I'm not sorry we fought last night – you were a total twat, and I will probably never forgive you for calling my fiancé **(that was in bold, twice the size of the rest of the writing) **a loser. However, you are not my friend, but my sister, so I guess I have no choice but to accept we are going to be stuck together. Even if you are an absolute whore. You may be wondering how I knew about you and hunk-of-Soviet-sex. It's obvious Rose, to me. I have forgiven you for not telling me, must be something that runs in our family, huh? I'm not writing to simply slag you off though, I wanted to formally ask you to be my Bridesmaid – well, Maid of Honour. I love you, you slut, so please accept this offer, otherwise I'll find some else, prettier than you most likely. Anyway, my engagement **(once again in bold, very large writing) **party is next Sunday, starting at 6 ending at 11.**

**Try to be tolerable, much love, **

**Liss. X.**

I closed the letter up, sighing heavily. Pulling my phone off my bedside table, I pulled Dimitri's number out, and texted him the details.

**Lissa and Christian, Engagement party, next Sat, 6-11, please come? Love you. Xxx**

I still wanted to be with him, of course I did, and our conversation the night before had changed nothing.

He replied quickly; **My flight is at 12. Your father wants to take me for drinks. I will try. Love you too. **

"Gah." What was with my parents and ruining everything?

Instead of letting that ruin my day, and it is so hard, I texted Lissa: **Deal. Xxx** and got on with my day, which would consist of picking out a dress and going shopping.

"Dimitri?" I knocked on the door to his cabin, the one I'd first met him in. There was a shuffle audible behind the door, and it creaked open slowly. "Your father is in Rosemarie."

"Cool." I said, ignoring all the signals he was throwing at me to go away. "I need a lift to the shops, can you give me one?"

"I'm sorry, but no. Your father is debriefing me," He rolled his dark eyes. "To all I will need to do and know for my trip. I hope to see you before I leave." He said, winking at me. I leant up and pecked him on the lips. The door was practically closed around his neck, so my father could see nothing.

"Thanks anyway. I'll ask Adrian. Have fun." Dimitri snared his lip, obviously not happy with my choice of chauffeur.

Watching as he closed the door, I knew the next month or more was going to be absolute hell. "Crap."

Adrian arrived in my drive half an hour later. "Where are we going?" He asked, leaning over the car to open my door for me.

"I need a dress, so you probably have a better idea than me." I laughed, closing the door to stop him from leaning across me – trust him to anyway.

"Alright, I want to get some coffee on the way though."

"Seriously?" I asked, wondering exactly how much coffee he'd had since he first spotted the waitress.

"Yes, I am an addict." We laughed at the double meaning.

Adrian was to be disappointed when we got there, as Sydney (her friend told us) was not working. "Tell her Adrian said hey." He pouted, slumping over a little and walking out of the café.

At least thirty dresses later and I found the outfit both Adrian and I agreed on. A navy dress, fitting wonderfully along my curves and running down to my ankles, with a slit up one leg.

"Very nice, I have a tie that will match it perfectly." Adrian nodded, rubbing his chin.

"That's great, but you're not going as my date. In fact, I doubt you're going at all." I tried to wink, but that was never going to happen, was it?

"Aww, come on!" He pleaded, pouting his bottom lip.

"No way, there's enough angst in our friendship as it is. Sorry buddy, you'll just have to find another reason to get smashed." Patting him on the shoulder, I went back to the change rooms to get out of my new dress.

"I don't need an excuse to drink."

"Damn right." I laughed, picking up my gown and the shoes I'd found to match.

* * *

><p>"So," Adrian said as we were driving. "Have you thought much about Zeklos?"<p>

I had been thinking about him, a lot, but what could I do? It's been weeks since he cheated how could I prove it.

"Of course, but I'm stuck Adrian. What can I do?"

"You can find video footage, and you can prove he cheated." Adrian said matter of factly.

"Just one thing…" I said, looking over at him as drove. "I think he knows about me and Dimitri."

"Oh." In one word, yes Adrian. "That's complicated, sure. But you don't know for sure right?"

I nodded, wondering what Adrian was getting at.

"I just think that your relationship with Dimitri coming out would have a lesser effect than Mason nearly being killed, and getting no justice."

"Dimitri would lose his job!" I pointed out.

"Mason nearly lost his life." Adrian's logic was reasonable.

"Maybe I should bring this up with Mason, I don't want to drag him into something massive if he doesn't to be involved." Speaking of the devil, my phone vibrated.

**From: Mase**

**Got Lissa's invite, should be allowed out of hospital for the night. Eddie is going to drive me, want a lift?**

I texted back a yes, and figured that might be the time to bring it up with him. Something I was not looking forward to doing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have the next chapter ready for editing, so as soon as I finish that I'll upload it.**

**Remember to leave a review, I really do appreciate the feedback :)**

**Thank you!**

**Trick xx.**


	20. Flights and Frights

**LPOV**

_Christian and I sat with our back together, drinking some pre-drinks before Abe's dinner party. We were recalling our favourite moments together, and I couldn't help but wonder if the drinks were already getting to his head._

"_How about when we went fishing?" he asked._

"_And you caught the big fish and threw it at me. Poor thing was still alive, flopping around while I screamed at the top of my lungs." I said, recalling the moment perfectly, remembering even the shine of the scales on the fish._

"_Then you pleaded with me to let him go, and we sat and watched him disappear beneath the water."_

_I leant my head against his, sighing contently. _

"_These days have been the happiest of my life, Vasilissa Dragomir." His hand reached around to grab mine. _

"_I wish they could last forever." I said, squeezing his hand._

"_Let's make them. Marry me." He crawled around to face me. _

"_Pardon?" I couldn't believe my ears, I must have misheard him._

"_Marry me." Christian's ice blue eyes were blazing, his voice assertive, as though there was no other option. There wasn't either._

"_Okay." My answer sounded surprisingly confident – perhaps especially to me. _

_His lips met mine and before long we were wrapped around each other in a knot as undoable as a pretzel. _

Here I am now, finalising the last decorations and asking caterers to get the canapés out, because my engagement party was starting in less than fifteen minutes. Time was whizzing past me, next thing I'd be eighty watching the grandkids push each other on a swing set.

Bleh, I'd better not mention children to my fiancé (still sounds weird in my head) because Christian would be all for it, without a doubt.

Marriage was one thing, but kids, well, they can wait.

"How are the mini-crepes? With the walnut and maple syrup sauce?" I asked a poor, innocent man in a black collared shirt.

"They are ready Miss, we're just sprinkling some crushed macadamia on them now." He said, his backing away slowly. If he thinks it's bad now, wait for the wedding.

The hall in my Uncle's massive house was decorated from the ceilings down, and in only a week. I'd insisted on Abe's – Rose's father – help with the interior decorating extravaganza that had needed to take place. Of course he pulled it off with ease.

Curtains hung down were in a lavender colour, with table cloths in a fitting steel blue. For an extra touch of me, we organized emerald 'L&C' embroided on most of the napkins and backs of chairs, etc. The place looked great!

If only my best friend, more of a sister really, had been here to help out. She did try, but I'm working on the whole forgiveness thing. It's taking longer than I'd expected.

"How's it going darling?" Christian asked, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Fantastically." I said, smiling as I meant it. "How do I look?" My floor length lavender dress went with the theme, as did his steel blue tie and navy suit.

"Ravishing." He said quietly in my ear, nibbling on my ear lobe.

I giggled, unable to help myself. "Save it for later big boy."

"I'd say we had time, but I can hear the cars pulling up now. Still, who comes to the party on time?"

"Mmm, the hosts usually." I grinned, unraveling his hands so I could turn and kiss him firmly on the lips.

* * *

><p>Of course the turnout was great; I say that because most people's reaction to student engagements is "Oh, so she's pregnant?" I'll be the first to admit even I had to ask myself. So a party embracing the symbolic gesture of marriage was bound to be a hotspot for rumours.<p>

School was not much different, most people were kind enough to offer congratulations – but there were the odd few that just stared or glared at the popular girl marrying the outcast with a collection of arachnids.

I was happy enough to ignore them, they were the ones without a loving fiancé, who would bend over backwards and walk across fire to make sure they were smiling.

The party itself was good fun, we had a live band who kept everyone dancing, and everyone mingled well.

Rose was good, we talked and she apologized – odd from her – but she was still quiet for most of the night, sticking close to the door.

"Is there a fire planned Rose? Because you'll be the first out of the hall." I laughed playfully.

She laughed too, but it was hollow sounding. "No, but if there was you could rule out Eddie, look over by the drinks table."

There he was locking lips with Mia Rinaldi, getting quite passionate by the looks of it.

"At least he's having some fun, hey?" I laughed. "I saw you dancing before, with Mason." Mase was in a wheel chair but surrounded by friends, who took it turns to spin him around.

"Mmmm." She smiled, looking over at the door again. "It's good to see him out of that hospital bed."

"Yeah, it is." I sat down in a chair next to her, looking over at the door as she did. "Is it Dimitri?

"You don't want me to bore you with that crap." Rose said, punching my arm as a joke, though it still hurt.

"Yes I do, what's up?"

She sighed heavily. "His flight is leaving tonight, and I've barely seen him all week. Abe kept him busy. He said he'd try to make it, but it's already 10:30."

"Oh Rose… Wait, does that mean you came here instead of seeing him off?" I was astonished. She'd chosen the engagement party of Christian and me, over saying goodbye to Dimitri.

"Yes, it does." She turned back to me, smiling grimly. "What kind of bridesmaid would I be if I didn't come to your engagement party?"

Tears welled up in my eyes, so instead of letting her see how much that meant to me, I wrapped her up in a massive hug. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Lissa's hug was comforting, knowing we were back to being so close again. She pulled away after a few moments, then smiled at me and looked behind my shoulder.

Behind her stood my Dimitri, a duster hung over his shoulder, as he wore a typical Rodeo formal shirt and tight denim jeans. Lissa nodded at me, kissing each of my cheeks before standing and walking over to Christian.

"You made it." I said, smiling up at him in disbelief.

"Wouldn't have missed it. Let's get some fresh air." He jerked his head towards the door, and I scrambled up to follow him.

We found the shelter of a tree outside, in the shadows of the party, so no one could see us, but still in the diminishing light of the garage.

"You look… wow." He said hugging me tightly.

"Please don't go!" I started pleading, burying my face in his shoulder.

"Now Roza, we do not have long. Please do not make this any harder for me." He pulled back to look at my face.

"I have an idea that will make this super easy on both of us. Don't go. We can escape to Mexico, start up a business selling hair ties or something, just don't leave." I said, watching his face screw up as he watched me plead.

"I must go, but I will be back before you know it. You will not notice I am gone." Dimitri kissed me sweetly.

"No, chose now; me or Russia and Abe. Go on, chose!"

"I cannot! We've been through this Rose." He said, stroking some hair back behind my ear.

I put my hands behind his neck, wrapping them in his shoulder length brown hair that was untied and hung loose, the way I loved it.

"How can you still love me over there?" I asked.

"How can I prove to you I will never love another Roza?" He pleaded this time, his face growing serious.

"Don't leave." Was my answer. Gently, he lowered himself on one knee. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"I thought I had loved before, and then I met you. You walked into my life, literally at first," He chuckled, obviously remembering my embarrassment. "And I knew it was all false. This is real. Know that my love, as I ask you to marry me."

I had no idea what to say, because as much as I loved him I was not Lissa – I couldn't rush into this decision.

"No." I said, and was relieved when he grinned like an idiot. "I can't marry you, not yet."

"Then I will wait for you, because that offer is never coming off the table. I must go sweet, my plane will not wait." He got back up to kiss me again. "I love you dearly, more than Russia, more than any job Abe can over me, and that is why I must go."

I nodded. "I love you too. Here," I ripped my necklace off. It was two hearts, my father had given to my mother when they first started dating. She had thrown it at him after one of their world war scale fights when I was little, and I had scooped it up and worn it since then. I took one of the hearts and gave it Dimitri, keeping the other for myself. "Come back in one piece."

He nodded, taking the heart and kissing it, and kissing me. That's when he left.

Oh boy, the next month was going to be hard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A quick update this time :3 I like this chapter, let me know with your feedback if you like it to? **

**Disclaimer; I don't own characters, Richelle Mead does. Cool beans.**

**Much love, **

**Trick xx**

**Pleaseee review, good or bad, I need it to keep improving and ideas are also good fun :p**


	21. Surprise Surprise

**A/N: Hey Guys, thanks for the feedback! Crit is great, love it, gives me something to work on! What you've been waiting for is coming very quickly now, so just hang on a little longer... Okay, leave me so love and the next chapter will be up as soon as I can finish/edit it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

We pulled up out the front of Mason's grand house, a family heirloom in its own right, Lissa turning her engine off. She'd only agreed to take me if I went easy on him. Sunlight glinted off her engagement ring as she gripped her door handle, reminding me harshly of her engagement party and of Dimitri. I had avoided this discussion with Mason then, and I wished I could avoid it now.

"Come on, hurry up." Lissa said, closing her door.

Mason's red brick house was not quite a mansion – but came very close. Its white pillars projected power, which was funny seeing as Mason's father had little. The family was living off of family money now, his business going downhill. Not that anyone knew that outside of Mason's close friend group.

The doctors had agreed Mason had proven strong enough to be watched by nurses at home after the party, when he seemed in much brighter spirits. And really, who could blame him? Nothing drearier than a hospital, it certainly is not the place to promote will and strength.

"Hey Rose!" He smiled from a wheel chair after I knocked three times.

"That was quick." I said, leaning down to peck his cheek.

"Was passing for some juice, come on in." He pushed his wheel chair out of the way as Lissa followed me in.

"How can I help you? You wanted to talk to me about something?" Mason asked as we entered an old style parlour, converted to be a man type den for Mason.

I sat in one of the older leather chairs, sinking deep into its frame. "What do you remember about your… incident?" I decided to phrase it after a moment's hesitation.

"Oh," Mason seemed disappointed that was where the conversation was headed. "Not much, I guess speaking to you beforehand, and then leaving the gates. After that it's a blur." He pulled out a juice box for himself, and offered one to Lissa and I.

I shook my head. "I just… I um, I have a theory."

"Oh no-"

"Wait, wait, and just hear me out, okay?" I said as he sighed heavily. "Zeklos took the hunt way too easily to start with, and then you came out and the grass was absolutely dreadful."

"Rose I was pretty far down the order, and what are you even accusing him of? Oiling the field, come on." Mason said, raising an eyebrow at me. Could everyone do that but me?

"No, well, maybe actually. I hadn't thought of that. But no, that's not the point. I think it's worth getting someone to investigate Mase, you nearly died!"

"You don't have to remind me." He said, chuckling. I had to laugh with him, typical he would take something like damage to his spine so playfully.

"I'm serious Mason."

"No Rose, it's too much. Let's just move on, okay? I know he hurt you, and I hate him as much for that as for hurting me," Something in my chest clenched. "But please don't drag me through this. You don't even have solid evidence."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, the sound of a grandfather clock tick-tocking away in the corner, before I nodded my agreement.

"Promise?" Mason urged.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes.

A knock on the door made me jump, "Excuse me? Mr Ashford?" A voice called from outside the man-cave.

"Oh shit, sorry Rose, I have some physio now, can we talk later?" I nodded yes and ruffled his hair goodbye.

Lissa followed me back out to the car, and I felt a little bad for not including her in the conversation at all.

"I have an idea." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"Oh no…" She said, dragging her feet in the sandy path to the drive way. "Not a Rosemarie Hathway plan."

"Oh shoosh. Let's go speak to your… fiancé." I fake shuddered at the word and got a slap across the back for it.

* * *

><p>"You want what?" Christian asked, looking as bout as mischievous as me.<p>

"I want enough spiders to make Jesse Zeklos wet himself." I said matter of factly, wondering if this might be one of those rare times when I get along with Christian.

"Is that all? How could I say no?" He rubbed his hands together, pulling out his mobile phone and dialling a number. "Contrary to your beliefs Rose, I do not own a million spiders. This man does however."

Lissa looked like an old man in the corner of Christian's room, crumpled over in her seat her head in her hands. "This is such a terrible idea."

"I'm not lighting him on fire Liss."

"I could do that-"

"NO!" Both Lissa and I interrupted him.

"I know it could be worse, but this is still really, really bad." She said, shaking her head.

I shrugged. "But Lissa, don't you remember how scared he looked when that guy with the spiders came to our school? He didn't say a word for hours!" I was getting excited already.

"Don't think I'm helping then." She said, folding her arms across her chest.

* * *

><p>"This is so disgusting!" Lissa said as she pulled another lid off of a carton of spiders, screaming a little as she tipped them out, into his locker. His lock couldn't have been easier to unlock, sad really.<p>

So while Lissa went back on what she said about not helping, and Christian helped her pour spiders into his locker, I kept watch from down the hall.

We were nearly done, a truly frightening number of critters in Zeklos' locker, and the suspense was getting unbearable. Only fifteen minutes until the lunch bell would ring, and we would no longer be alone in the hall.

BING BING BING

The sound echoed, and the three of us jumped out of our skins, even if we were tucked behind the door of an empty classroom, conveniently adjacent to Zeklos' locker.

We watched intently as he appeared down one end of the locker, his friends creating a ripple ahead of him, pushing people out of his way as though he was a God reincarnate. The only human form of God I'd ever seen was in Russia.

As he put his key in the lock I held my breath, Christian holding a phone and Lissa holding his hand.

Action. Or, reaction really, as he opened the door and hundreds of spiders crawled out of their hiding spots and out of his locker. He screamed, of course, then came the wailing and soon his pants were visibly wet. I laughed, of course I laughed, as this was simply the most hilarious scene I had ever seen. His friends looked confused, but amused as well, conflicted as whether to laugh or not. After all, he would get them back later if they uttered a sound.

The last instalment in the moderate payback on Jesse Zeklos would be the fainting, and what a bang he made as he hit the floor.

Slipping out of the room, we went our separate ways, promising to meet up after school for some recollecting. I didn't make it all the way to the end of the hall before a hand grabbed my shoulder and Stan's voice said, "Gotcha."

* * *

><p>"Seriously?" Abe said, sitting in one of the chairs set out for the parents of a rebellious teenage girl who had been caught scaring the living daylights out of a popular boy. The other chair, for her mother, was empty. "Spiders?" He asked incredulously.<p>

"Sorry Abe, not original enough?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders and looking forward at the certificates on Stan's office wall. At that moment he entered, struggling to cover a smile undoubtedly.

"Rosemarie, Mr Azur." Stan said, nodding at each of us as he sat behind his desk. "I'm sure you understand the severity of this situation Mr Azur, and you may rest assured we here at St Vladimir's will undertake this as fairly as possible."

"Perhaps," My father said slowly, hints of his Turkish accent coming through. "I do not fully grasp the severity of the situation." He used Stan's own words. "Do explain?"

"Well, after the "prank" she pulled," He even used air quotations. "We have few options as to what to do with her." He pulled a cup of coffee to his lips. "Expulsion is top of the list."

My jaw dropped. Expulsion? For putting some spiders in his desk?

"Surely there is another alternative," It wasn't really a question, Abe was positive there was. "Perhaps a suspension? Community service?" The last part was a joke, but no one laughed.

"Humour is all well and good Mr Azur, but this is quite serious. Rosemarie as proved time and time again she is unwilling to be obedient, and rarely follows school code. She shows little improvement, and has pulled a dangerous stunt today." Stan was hiding glee, I knew it.

Abe took a breath in, not showing any signs of stress or anxiety. "She is spirited." He sounded proud, but I could hardly trust my ears. Expulsion?

My phone vibrated in my pocket and, figuring I couldn't get in much more trouble, I pulled it out to check who was messaging me.

**Dimitri: Could not sleep. Miss you too much. Love you Roza.**

My throat tightened and suddenly the severity of what was happening sunk in.

"I'll get better." I said firmly, looking Stan directly in the eyes. "I'll improve my grades and follow school code, no problem."

He shook his head. "How many times have we heard this? How many more times will we have to hear this?"

Abe spoke up, "Well, I trust her word." He thought for a moment. "Now, I have someone in Russia at the moment, he is strict with Rosemarie and will push her to work hard."

"Dimitri Belikov, I know him of course." Stan said. "How do you propose he could help this situation?"

"I will send her away to him for a while, when they come back if she has met his standard of work and kept up to date with her school work, perhaps we could reconsider this little predicament we're in?" Abe said, and I knew I was definitely hearing things now. Send me off to Dimitri? In Russia?

Stan thought over this for a few minutes, flicking through my files, which looked 5 times as big as the other's on his desk. Apparently deciding it was impossible for me to do it, he nodded. "Okay, if she can met these standards AND keep up, I'll reconsider."

And so ended the best meeting I've ever had when expulsion was on the table.

Abe of course lectured me on the way home about how hard he expected me to work and how this was not a holiday, but an opportunity to redeem myself, blah, blah, blah... Like I was listening!

I jogged out of the car, kissing Abe's cheek in a rare show of affection, and up into my room, closing the door and pulling out my phone.

"Dimitri?" I said loudly into the phone, excitement buzzing through my system like an electric shock.

"Roza? Do you know what time it is?" He said wearily, but still amused as ever at my antics.

"I'm coming over Dimitri! Abe has gone mad and he's sending me to Russia!" I nearly squealed, wanting to cry at the same time. The last week had been awful, I could not see me lasting another four or more.

"I do not understand my darling- oh wait, I'm getting another call. Love you." He said before hanging up on me. I opened my door a creak and listened carefully to downstairs. Sure enough Abe could be heard making plans with Dimitri.

The next morning I woke up after 3 hours sleep, having spent most of night talking to Dimitri. I didn't mind the lack of sleep actually, seeing as I didn't have to go to school (or as Stan had worded it "Do not set foot on the premises") and I still buzzed with excitement. If anyone touched my arm they'd be electrified by the static building around me.

"Rosemarie." Abe said as I sat across from him at the dining room table. I was surprised to see him at all, usually he was in his office or out for business by 7. "Start packing after breakfast, a flight leaves tonight."

"So soon?" I spread some butter across a piece of toast.

He nodded, pulling a newspaper off the table. "Not soon enough."

I laughed, not taking it personally. It's not as though he's Janine. "Fair enough."

I had the day to say goodbyes, Lissa agreed to drop me off at the airport so Pyro was going to tag along.

"I have plans Little Rider." Adrian said, over the phone. "With a girl."

"Stalking doesn't count." I said, packing some jeans into my large red suitcase.

Adrian only laughed, "She's agreed to see me Rose, one date and if she doesn't like me afterwards then I have agreed to respect her space."

"Oh?" Surprised to say the least.

"Yes, I finally wore her down." I could hear his smirk.

"That's what we like us girls, being worn down until we have to say yes." I packed another pair of jeans as I shook my head. "Can't you postpone the date? Or bring her along?"

"Afraid not. Not exactly the most romantic date is it?" Adrian replied.

"Fine, I'll talk to you when I land." I zipped the suit case up.

"Don't let him take advantage of you." He said, actually sounding serious for once. I didn't know how to reply at first, it was such a silly idea. Dimitri is noble, he does things by the book and to his own very high standard. Taking advantage of anyone is just not in his way. I really could only laugh. "Hey, I'm being serious, you'll be in his home ground."

"Yeah, I know. But I trust him, okay?" I said before balancing the phone between my ear and my shoulder. "Anyway, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Of course. Stay safe, no glove no love remember." I could just hear the smirk in his voice again.

"Right back atcha." I shook my head, hanging up.

* * *

><p>Flights aren't exactly my favourite past time, but seeing a tall Russian with a duster coat and shoulder length brown hair waiting for me in a foreign airport isn't so bad. I could suffer through obnoxious passengers, claustrophobic spaces, awful food and hours of flying for that smile.<p>

I started to jog towards him, expecting a full scale romantic-cliché running into his arms and being swung around in circles, but was sadly disappointed. My feet were sluggish and he had a crazy eyed look to him, flicking his head at his shoulder a few times before I saw what had his attention.

"Hi, I'm Viktoria. Dimitri's sister." A younger, female, version of Dimtri stood out from where she'd half been covered by his large frame. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was that? :)**

**Oh yeah, if anyone is interested in being a beta for this story, leave me a message because that would probably speed this process up quite a lot!**

**Okies, thanks everyone!**

**Trick xx**


End file.
